


GoT Drabbles

by BookNerdie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 150
Words: 98,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookNerdie/pseuds/BookNerdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My GoT drabbles and one-shots, will add more parings and characters along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya/Gendry

When she meets him she doesn’t really feel anything, it’s like she doesn’t have anything left in her anymore. But he puts her back together piece by piece, making her hurt less and less. And she knows that he can never ever leave her because he is the one thing holding the pieces together and if he left she would break beyond fixing. But he never leaves and she forgets all the hurt she has ever felt most of the time, and when she remembers he holds her and he never let’s go.


	2. Arya/Jon

They belong together like two pieces of a puzzle, always understanding each other, always knowing what the other one wants. But they are not allowed to belong together, not like they want to anyway. To the rest of the world he will always be her big brother and nothing more, even if there are some people how suspects otherwise, nobody will say anything because they don’t want to be right. He remembers the days when he didn’t think of her this way, but now he can’t go back.   
When she was young he was always the only one who could calm her down, who could make her stop crying, always the one she cried out for. But it never stopped, when she got older he was still the only one who she would cry in front of, the only one she would show her emotional side. When she was younger it was ok for her to sleep in his bed, but as she got older she never stopped she just got better at hiding it. He doesn’t know when things started to change, but suddenly everything was different. The first time they kiss it’s her who started it, because she knows that he would never do it on his own. But he doesn’t stop her he just deepens the kiss. She is fourteen the first time they kiss and he is seventeen, she’s sixteen when they first have sex, it’s right after he has moved out and got a own place. 

He wishes things were different, that he wasn’t her older brother, that they could be together for real, he knows she wants it to. He can see it in her eyes when they are laying in bed together staring at each other. But they will never have that, they are doomed from the very beginning. They have never had a real chance and they will forever be doomed to this room, but wherever he goes he sees them together living a real life. Having something better than this. 

Sometimes when they are with their family and she is lying in his lap or resting against him, or he has put his arm around her somebody will look at them with a look in their eyes. Their father looks sad and disappointed, Jon can’t help but think that he knows of their feelings, but as the noble Ned Stark he can’t imagine that they have ever acted on their feelings. Her mother refuses to see it, maybe it is easier that way. Sansa looks disgusted, but maybe that has only to do with him and nothing do to with them. Robb tries not to let it show but sometimes the anger flashes in his eyes, Jon suspect that if he had proof that he would be the one to beat the crap out of him. Bran looks sad and knowing, but then he is always the one Jon has suspected figured it out first, but his eyes are mostly saying what he knows that his own and Arya’s say, that he wishes that things were different and that they had a chance to be happy together. 

He will never let her go, she will always be the one residing in his heart, even after they end things and he starts seeing Ygritte and she starts seeing Gendry, she will always be number one, and he knows that she feels the same way. They don’t let themselves be alone together because if they were they would mess up, he would kiss her and never want to let her go again. But he won’t let himself do that so they make sure they are never alone together. 

Even as they are both married to other people they never let go of each other. Their eyes meet and they see the truth there, they belong together even if the world thinks it is wrong. He will forever love her, his wolf, his girl, his sister. He thinks that Ygritte knows it, that his heart will always belong to somebody else, to his little sister, but she stays with him for a reason he doesn’t understand. 

Arya, the first person he truly loved, perhaps the only person the truly ever loved. Loved in a way that the world would never accept, he never stops dreaming of a life where they had a chance, a life where they would have had a life together, a family, where he would never have to let her go. And as he let out his last breath he thinks that maybe now he will have a chance to be with her, to live a life with the love of his life, and that makes death less scary.


	3. Arya

The four men Arya loved and the one she never stopped loving

Ned  
They are fourteen and innocent and she’s not sure she loves him the way she is supposed to love her boyfriend, but he’s sweet and nice and loves her. But they kiss and she feels nothing really, it’s nice but not the way she wants it to be. She ends it after six months and tells him that they could still be friends but that she doesn’t feel that way about him. She can tell that she is breaking his heart but she knows that it will break him more if she continues to pretend she’s in love with him. 

Aegon  
Like his father and her aunt they never stood a chance, she truly loves him but their families are never going to accept them. She hates them for it, because maybe they could have had a chance. But in the end they give up, because they are still young and it’s not meant to be this hard. But it’s bittersweet and she cries for days afterwards, after a while she can appreciate the time they had together without feeling sad but it takes a while.

Jaqen  
She’s eighteen and he is twenty-seven and she never even considers bringing him home to meet her family even though they last over a year. Because she knows that her father will never approve of his youngest daughter dating a 9 year older man. But she doesn’t really mind, things with Jaqen are easy and fun. She has lost her virginity before but she learns with Jaqen how great sex can really be. They end it on friendly terms because even if she loves him and is attracted to his she’s not really in love with him and he tells her the same thing. They keep having sex thought even after they broke up, but they make a deal that they will only continue to sleep together as long as they are both single. 

Gendry  
She’s twenty-one when she meets Gendry and he is twenty-five, and things with him are both easy and fun and serious. He gets her in a way she only dreamed of and she loves all the more for it. She brings him home to meet her family and he gets along with all of them and she couldn’t be happier. He is wonderful and sweet and he tells her she is beautiful all the time. So when he proposes she says yes and she is so happy that they are getting married. As she stands in the church smiling so hard it hurts she looks out on the people sitting there and it’s then that she sees him, Jon. 

Jon  
She never tried to love Jon, it came so naturally for her, he was everything to her and she was everything to him. She’s not sure when it happened, when she fell in love with him, maybe she did it in the beginning or maybe it happened along the way, all she knows it that once she started to love him she could never stop. He was her first everything, her first love, her first kiss, the man she lost her virginity to. But then he left, he left without a word and she cried for weeks, hating him for leaving but not being able to stop loving him. It was father who told her that she needed to let him go, and the look in his eyes told her that he knew that they were more than brother and sister. She marries Gendry and spends her life with him, but she knows that she could never stop loving Jon even if she tried to. But she tries to be happy with her life because her and Jon never had a chance of anything, all they are left with in the end are memories of how life used to be and fantasies for what he wished they could have, but in reality they never stood a chance, but she never stoops loving him and for that she hates herself for Gendry deserves more than a girl that will always love another man more.


	4. Arya/Jon

She can’t help but feel that it is so unfair that she came out of everything alive and now she is happier than she has ever been. She is standing on the balcony with the sheet wrapped around her looking out on King’s Landing feeling the warm breeze that is so different from anything one would feel in Winterfell. She never thought that she could be happy again, let alone happy in a place that she used to hate more than anything but faith proved her wrong and now she is happier than she ever dreamed of. Strong arms are wrapping themselves around her from behind and she sighs and rests her head on the warm chest of the man standing behind her. He puts his mouth next to her ear and speaks softly.

“Hi, come back to bed, it’s lonely without you” She can feel his smile against her neck as he presses kisses there and all she can do is smile before she turns around facing him. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t fall asleep and I didn’t want to disturb you” As she is speaking she puts her arms around his neck smiling up at him, seeing his smiling face makes her heart want to break out of her chest from happiness so she stands up on her toes and presses a quick kiss to his mouth before settling down again. 

“You know I don’t mind it when you disturb me love, actually I am quite fond of it little wolf” She smiles at the nickname before resting her head against his chest, listing to the steady beat of his heart.

After the war she never thought she would see her family again, she feared them all the be dead so when she heard news of a new king that was both Stark and Targaryen but all Stark in looks she thought that maybe, but she refused to hope, but she left Braavos and came back here. She will never forget the feeling when she first saw him, and then he noticed her, she had been so worried that he might not recognize her but the moment their eyes meat he started running towards her taking her in his arms. And now she is his queen and she didn’t think she could be happier even if she tried.   
Before she has time to react Jon throws her up on his shoulder carrying her back to bed, she laughs and squeals when he drops her on the bed, before he climbs in behind her wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him pressing kisses to her neck and shoulders. She sighs and closes her eyes and the last thing she hears before falling asleep his him whispering in her ear.

“I love you my little wolf” She smiles and whispers it back to him before falling asleep with a smile on her face and dreams about little sons named Ned and Robb.


	5. Arya/Jon Leaving l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purpose of this drabble Arya is fifteen and Jon eighteen.

He was leaving her, abandoning her and she hated him for it because he was everything to her and she didn’t know how to survive without him. But no matter how hard she tried to change his mind he wouldn’t. After awhile she gave up but needed to make sure that he would never forget about her. So the night before he left she made her way to his room making sure to arrive before him. When he came in he seemed confused at first not knowing what to make of it but he made his way to the bed sitting down next to her looking at her waiting for her to explain. 

“I want you to do something for me before you leave” She said looking him.

“Of course whatever you want” He stared back at her taking her hand in his.

“Promise?”

“I promise Arya” He smiled at her waiting for her to tell him what it was that she wanted him to do. She took a deep breath looking down at their hands before looking up again.

“I want you to take my maidenhead” He just stared at her not believing his ears.

“Arya… You know I can’t do that” She just looked back at him saying.

“You promised” Before he could answer she leaned forward pressing her lips to his and he knew that he didn’t have it in him to push him away so instead he focused on kissing her back. She fell back on the bed bringing him with her settling him between her legs and she stared to push his clothes away from his body taking in his lean chest and abdomen, at the same time his hands stared to explore as well and she shuddered from the feeling of his hands on her. 

She stood next to their father watching him ride way to join the nights watch knowing she might never see him again but at least she knew that he would never forget about her. But she also knew that she would never be able to forget him as well and that was both a blessing and a curse.


	6. Arya/Jaqen l

She has always been fascinated by his hair, she is always staring at it imagining what it would feel like against her hands. He’s her fencing instructor and it’s inappropriate for her to feel like this, it's not like he would be interest in her, she’s only seventeen and he twenty-six. But she can’t help but fall for him, but she pushes it away tries to forget about it. Until one day when she is by herself in the gym working out or she thinks she is alone but then he comes up behind her, placing his hands on her waist. She freezes doesn’t know what do or say, she can feel his breath on her ear and then his lips on her neck. She leans her head back against him and takes a deep breath trying so hard not to turn around afraid she’s going to ruin the moment. But she can’t resist and soon she turns around putting her arms around his neck and tangling them in his hair, the hair that she has been fascinated with since she met him. She smiles up at him not really believing that this is happening but he just smiles back at her before dipping his head down claiming her lips.


	7. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happy Arya/Gendry

Arya/Gendry  
She stretches as she wakes up humming contently hearing him walk around the apartment, their apartment she can’t help but think with a smile creeping up on her face before throwing the covers of her grabbing one of Gendrys shirts of the floor and pulling it on before leaving the bedroom getting up in search of her boyfriend. She finds him on the couch watching the news wearing only his pajama bottoms showing of his ripped chest and abdomen causing her to smile. She sits down next to him curling up to him resting her head on his shoulder as his arm curls around her waist before laying down on the coach pulling her with him. She smiles as she looks down on him and presses a kiss to his lips before laying her head down on his chest loving the feel of his naked skin on her. 

“Morning love” She can’t help but blush a little at his endearment considering the last time he called her that was last night while he was pounding in to her and he chuckles when he sees the blush covering her cheeks.

“Morning” She mumbles while pressing her face in to his chest refusing to look up at him only causing him to laugh more. As they lay there she can’t help but wonder and she looks up at him asking him.

“Gendry… Are you happy” He looks down on her pressing a long kiss to her lips before answering.

“Of course I am happy Arry, I am happier than I ever thought possible how could I not be?” She can’t help but smile at his answer raising herself up a bit so that she could press her lips to his before saying.

“Good because I am never letting you go”

“Well I am never letting you go either so you are stuck with me”


	8. Arya/Jaqen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go my first real attempt at writing smut hope it turned out well, hope you guys like it

Her parents think she’s at Shirrens place having a movie night, she almost hates that they are so easy to trick and she almost wants to scream at them for not seeing through her lies. But another part of her is grateful for them being too busy to notice her lying because it makes it so much easier for her to see Jaqen. He’s in the kitchen cooking for them while she is wandering around his apartment, looking and touching at whatever she can. She has been her before but only briefly never having a chance to explore the place, since she first set foot in his apartment almost six months ago she has loved it. There is something about it, something she can’t place her finger on that she loves about it. She can’t help but wonder what her family would think if they found out that their seventeen old daughter and sister is currently seeing a twenty-three year old man and she can practically see their chocked faces in front of her. 

After dinner they are laying of the couch him hovering above her alternating between kissing her mouth and her neck. Her hands are exploring his back and chest under his shirt and after a little while she can’t take it anymore so she start unbuttoning his shirt finally being able to see his chest and abdomen, after he has chucked of his shirt he pulls her shirt of too and moves his mouth down pressing kisses to her breast. She can’t stop herself from moaning and she can feel his smirk against her chest, she grabs his face and pulls him up to her mouth and presses her mouth to his, loving the way his tongue feels against her own. When they part his face hover above her and she smiles and nods, he raises one eyebrow and asks.

“Are you sure?” She only smiles and nods again pulling his face down again. He smiles against her lips and then sits up pulling her with him putting her legs around his waist and then he stands up moving them to his bedroom and carefully laying her down on top of the covers once again hovering above her. He smiles before he leans down and starts kissing and nipping his way down her neck and reaching around her back unclasping her bra and then pulling it off. One of his hands moving to her breasts kneading them while his rest most of his weight on his other arm so he doesn’t crush her. She moans as his mouth makes his way down to her breast where licks her right nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it before he does the same to the left one. She can’t stop the moans coming out of her mouth and her hands find their way to his hair to have something to grip on to. Soon she can feel his mouth traveling downwards as his hand starts unbuttoning her pants, he sits up between her legs smirking at her receiving a glare back and then he slowly starts pulling her pants off until she is left in only her underwear before pulling them down as well. He smirks before dropping his head to her cunt licking a strip over her smirking even more when she moans loud before he pushes his tongue inside of her fucking her with it. Soon he stops only to move his lips to her clit sucking hard while pushing two fingers inside of her, stroking. It does not take long before she comes apart under his mouth and fingers moaning loud and gripping his hair hard before relaxing again. Jaqen moves of the bed only to pull of his pants of boxers before grabbing a condom from the nightstand sheeting himself before dropping back on the bed hovering above her asking her one more time.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this you know?” She smiles pressing her lips to his for only a second before answering him.

“Yes Jaqen am sure I want this” He presses one more kiss to her lips before gripping his cock and guiding himself to her warm war cunt. He quickly presses in to her sheeting him in her groaning from the feeling of her surrounding him. He can feel her tensing when he does it so he stills inside of her waiting for her pain to go away. After a short while she starts moving against him moaning lightly so he starts moving as well pulling himself out before slamming back in causing her to moan loudly and arch her back. He drops his head sucking on her nipple as he works up a rhythm, her hands at his back pressing him closer to her and she is moaning his name, squeezing around him and he get help but moan her name as one of his hands slipping down and starts to play with her clit causing her to moan even louder and tighten around him and he knows that she is close so he leans down whispering in her ear.

“Let go Arya” And soon he can feel her pulsating around him and moaning his name throwing her head back and arching her back and at the feel of her around him and the sound of her moans his name he can’t hold on anymore grunting and moaning her name he releases then collapsing on her before rolling of her taking her with him, putting her head on his chest entangling her legs with his as his arm curl around her waist and then pulling the cover over them pressing a kiss to her head.  
“Are you ok?” He asks her worry in his voice, she smiles sleepily and hums contently.

“Yes I am fine, a bit sore but I am not regretting anything, I am happy that you were my first” She presses a kiss to his chest before falling asleep and Jaqen can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face before falling asleep thinking that he is also happy that he was her first.


	9. Arya/Jon

“Stop! Oh my god, Jon please stop you’re killing me” He doesn’t stop he keeps tickling me while I am laughing and trying to get away from him, but he keeps me pinned under him as his hands relentlessly move across my abdomen. 

“Then why are you laughing?” I can hear his smile trough his voice as he keeps torturing me and I can’t help but smile, not from the tickling but from pure happiness in that very moment and I look up at him smiling up at him while laughing. 

He turns us around so that I am above him now instead of the other way around and he smiles as his hand reaches up to push some of my hair behind my ear smiling up at me. Smiling back before I lay down on him resting my head on his shoulder as his hand slowly strokes my back. But soon enough our moment I disturbed by a high walling coming from the other room and I sigh as I slowly raises myself getting ready to get up before Jon roles me of and kisses my before getting to his feet and leaving the room. I smile laying there for a while before getting up following him, finding him standing in the nursery with his back towards me facing the window, creeping up behind him I sneak up next to him and as he notices he looks at me and smiles before looking down at our son again extending his arm to curl around me. I smile and rest against him reaching out to run my finger down our sons cheek as he rest against his father’s chest sucking his thumb looking complete at peace. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks and makes a content noise and I can’t help but laugh.

“He is perfect isn’t he?”

“Yes love, he is perfect and so are you” Jon smiles and looks down at me and I can’t help but wonder if it’s possible to be any happier than I am in this moment and I can’t help but think that it’s impossible. I look at our son and smile as he reaches his little chubby hands out for me, taking him in my arms Jon moving behind me encircling my waist with his arms and pressing kisses to my neck and I can’t help but wonder what I have done to deserve such happiness.


	10. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "high school au, gendry/arya getting having quite the argument that leads to get them both on the sexy mood. +100 000 points if you include smut/dirty language. +10000000 if the said smut takes place somewhere in the high school. Infinite points if gendry is some teacher assistant, some sort of superior." by RaincoatsAndMansardRoofs hope you like it

“How fucking stupid can you get?” Her voice can be heard in the entire hallway luckily all the other students are still in class so there is nobody around to hear her screaming.

“You can’t talk to me like that Miss Stark” His voice is starting to rise as well as he takes a step closer to her. 

“I can talk to you however I like you’re just a stupid substitute you can’t do anything about it” As she screams back at him she is takes a step backwards hitting the wall behind her and once again he takes a step towards her.

“I could take you to see the principle Miss Stark if you do not start behaving yourself” As he speaks he realizes that he standing right in front of her only inches separating them. She just stares back at him glaring up at him and realize as she is staring at him that he is very good looking and she can’t help but wonder what he would look like without a shirt on.

“Oh really Waters? Is that the best you can do? Can’t you handle me on your own?” She smirks at him and he takes the final step forward so that there is practically nothing between them and before she can second guess herself she raises herself up pressing their lips together taking a hold of his neck waiting for him to push her of only he doesn’t, he kiss back with just as much force forcing his tongue into her mouth taking control of the kiss and she can’t help but moan because this is so much better then kissing teen boys. He grabs her waist pulling her into a closet locking the door after himself, pressing her up against the wall and grabbing her thighs hosting her up and she locks her legs around his waist, he breaks away from the kiss dragging his lips down her neck sucking on her skin hard enough to leave marks before getting rid of her shirt and unclasping her bra moving one of his hands to her breast kneading them and pulling at her nipple causing her to moan and he smirks against her skin. She decide that it’s only fair that he should lose his shirt as well so she pulls it off him smiling at the sight of his chest and abdomen causing him to chuckle before clamming her lips one more time. Her hands move to his belt and starts unclasping it before unbuttoning and sliding the sipper down on his jeans, he sets her down on the ground long enough for him to pull her pants down along with her underwear before pushing his own pants down to his ankles and then picking her up again pushing his cock into her. She moans at the feeling of him and arches her back, he works up at steady rhythm, pulling back and after every time he trust in to her more forcefully then before.

“Gods Gendry it feels amazing, oh god Gendry” She moans dragging out his name and at the sound of her moaning his name causes him to thrust in to her even harder. When he can feel her getting close he drops on hand to her clit pinching it in time with his trusts causing her to fall over the edge moaning loudly and clamping down on him and he takes all of his willpower not to come right there and then. When her orgasm is over she unlocks her legs from around his waist and slides down on her knees looking up at him as she takes him in her mouth, licking the head and sucking hard and all he can do is moan and throw his head back as he comes in her sweet mouth groaning. 

She stands up pulling on her clothes as he does the same saying nothing as the reality of what they did dawns on both of them. She turns to face him before leaving grabbing his hand and pulling a pen from her pocket scribbling something on his palm.

“Call me if you want to do this again sometime” Before turning around and leaving the room and all the Gendry can do is lean against the wall resting his head against it going over everything that just happened and the girl no women that is Arya Stark. He sighs looking at the numbers on his palm knowing he should never call it but he also knows that the probably will do it anyway and then laughing as he realizes that she never apologized for disrespecting him in class and he knows that he should have known better than to think that he could get Arya to apologize for anything


	11. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the promt "I'd like to see an Arya and Gendry prompt where he sees her in a bikini for the first time and truly realises little Arya Stark has grown up" here you go :)

“Holy shit” was the only though going through his head as Arya Stark stepped out of the house only wearing a bikini that barley covered anything. Gone was the little girl that used to chase after him and Jon wearing her brother’s clothes. He couldn’t help himself from staring at her body as she was walking towards the pool and admiring her curves and the way the way she moved. She must have sensed her staring for suddenly she looked up meeting his eyes and throwing him a wide smile before walking up to him. She put her towel down on the ground before diving in the pool and it takes of his willpower no to stare inappropriately at her as she comes back up her bikini clinging to her body and laying down on her towel staring up at him confused.

“What’s the matter Gendry? Is something wrong?” 

“Umm… No everything’s fine” He stammers as he answers her before he can hear Jon and Robb’s voices coming closer and he knows as he look down on Arya meeting her eyes that he is well and truly fucked.


	12. Sansa/Sandor

When he wakes in the morning she is still asleep partially laying on his chest and he can’t stop himself from smiling at the sight of her. He never though he would get ha chance like this, to be happy and to have a family and now here he was happier than ever laying in bed with his wife. She mumbles under her breath and tries to move further into him refusing to wake up and the sight makes him chuckle causing her to look up at him scowling lightly before burring her head in his chest again so he rolls them over hovering above making her look up at him smiling and the sight of her smiling at him warms his heart as he ducks his head down pressing a long kiss to her lips before standing up and grabbing her throwing her over his shoulder ignoring her squeals and heading for the shower.

“Come on little bird time to get up” He says before letting her down again wrapping his arms around her kissing her again and smiling at how truly lucky he has been.


	13. Arya/Tywin

Picking up the clothes from the floor she gets dressed as fast as she can, trying to stay quiet so that he doesn't wake up. She looks at the bed at his peaceful face, more peaceful than he ever looks awake, happier than he ever looks awake. She swallows the lump in her throat knowing that she can’t stay. Casting one final look at him before walking out of the room walking through the apartment as silent as possibly. Closing the door behind her and walking away knowing that there will come a day when she won’t be able to walk away from him when she will stay and she dreads that day more than anything.


	14. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "How about a modern fic where Jon finds his best friend (Gendry) and Arya in bed and chaos ensues" hope you guys like it.

She can’t believe her luck one moment she’s in bed with Gendry moaning as she’s riding him and the next the door to his room flies open and revels a pissed of Jon screaming at them and she just wants to hit her head on something because seriously she was so close to coming and Jon has the worst timing ever. 

“I can’t believe you! You’re fucking my sister you fucking asshole!” All she can do is sighing and sinks further in to the couch as Jon and Gendry continue to scream at each other. 

“She can make her own choices besides it’s not like I doing this just for the fucking I actually like her and by the way what gives you the fucking right to barge in her like you own the place?!” 

“She’s my little sister, you’re four years older than her and you are suppose be my friend but friends don’t fuck each other’s sisters!” She listens to them scream at each other for another ten minutes or so before she decides that she have had enough standing up and placing herself between them.

“Ok first of all I can make my own fucking decision about how I fuck and don’t fuck and it’s not like Gendry forced me do anything secondly Jon please get the hell out of here before I kick you out and the you can scream at me tomorrow or something and by the way me and Gendry being together have nothing to do with you and him and everything do to with him and me. No please leave because interrupted us in the middle of something that I would like to finish!” Staring at him as he freezes before throwing his hands up staring angrily at her and Gendry before saying.

“Fine” As he leaves she turns to Gendry smirking at him as he makes his way towards her.

“As I said I believe we have something to finish” He smirks back at her picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist and starting to walk back towards his bedroom. 

“As my lady commands”


	15. Arya/Aegon

She meets him at some pub and really she shouldn’t have hooked up with him in the first place because well he is older the Robb and she is only seventeen and shouldn’t be in a pub to begin with. But there is something about him that draws her to him, maybe it’s the blue hair or the cocky smirk on his face she’s not sure but whatever it is it ends with her sneaking out of his apartment in the middle of the night being picked up by Sansa and the look on her face says it all. 

The second time she meets him she is running around doing her Christmas shopping with Loras and then suddenly he’s right there in front of her and she’s not sure what she going to say but he invites her to some party that he is going to the next day and all she can do is nod and tell him where they can meet each other. Afterwards Loras can’t stop smirking at her and making jokes until they get back home and he drops her of. 

It’s really bad luck that her family finds out that she is seeing him, one evening when she’s having dinner with her family Rickon turns to her saying.  
“Who was that dude with blue hair that you were making out with in the mall?” And she freezes and so does her parents she can see how to slowly realize what Rickon said and when they turn to her she fears what will come next.

“Blue hair?!” Her mother says eyes wide and really of course that‘s what she pays attention to.

“Making out with?!” Her father says at the same time and she knows she is doomed so she puts her head down on the table as pretends she is somewhere else. 

As it turns out she didn’t have to worry so much her mother likes him even more after he gets rid of the blue but still, her brothers of course threaten him and all but in the end they also get along with him alongside Sansa. Her father doesn’t dislike him but there is something in his eyes every time he looks at them looks like sadness and she learns why in the end.

But she is not her aunt and he is not his father and they are not doomed to repeat the same mistakes as them instead they make their one story one of happiness and love instead of pain and blood.


	16. Aegon/Arya/Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "How about an Arya, Aegon and Gendry fic? They've all grown up together but both boys love Arya and she has no clue. Would be great to see the two try to impress her and have Arya be completely confused. It's up to you if she ends up choosing either of them or none." hope you like it, might do a sequel for it later

Staring at the wall in her room she thought about these past weird months and everything that had happened in them. It all began with Aegon and her going to the movies together which in itself is not weird but then he refused to let her pay for her own ticket and bought her the snacks and as if that wasn’t weird enough Gendry showed up a few days later and asked if she wanted to get dinner, again it wouldn’t be that weird if he behaved as he usually does but this time he insisted that she would let him pay for her. When she told Sansa about it she just laughed and refused to say anything that would explain her friends’ weird behavior. 

Then Gendry showed one day with a gift for her and she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why he had and then Aegon had brought her flowers and she just stared at him waiting for him to explain why he had brought her flowers but he said nothing and again she was left confused. “What the hell is going one” she thought as she laid there staring up at the ceiling. Her phone suddenly beeped and she turned over to pick it up and check who it was. 

Gendry:  
Can we meet up?

She stared at for a moment before texting back that they would meet at their spot in 10 minutes and when she showed up he was already there waiting for her and she sat down on the ground next to him.

“Seriously what the hell is going on with you and Aegon lately?” He turned to look at her looking very frustrated.  
“Really Arya you seriously don’t know?” 

“No, what?” He just sighed before leaning closer to her pressing his lips to hers waiting for her to push him away only she didn’t push him away, at first she was startled not really getting what was happening when she realized that Gendry was kissing her and that’s when she kissed him back. As they broke away from each other Gendry grinned at her and she couldn’t stop herself from grinning back at him. 

“I hope you realize that I’m not letting you do that with Aegon as well if you are going to kiss me you only get to kiss me” She smiled at him before leaning forward kissing him again smiling in to the kiss. 

And the next day when she showed up to school holding Gendrys hand she saw Aegon looking at the sadly before meeting her eyes giving her a sad smile before turning around and walking around and even though she liked Gendry she couldn’t help herself from wondering what it would be like to kiss Aegon as well.


	17. Arya/Jon

She loves him more than she has ever loved anything but the world is cruel and unfair so they are brother and sister and they can never be anything more than that. She dreams of life were they could have been together, were they could kiss and not worry that someone might see. But there is nothing that can be done, so they pretend, pretend that they are nothing more than brother and sister. But neither of them marries and she only gives birth to bastards with the name Snow, but she loves them all the more for it, but they will never know who their father is and in the end that is what hurts.


	18. Arya/Aegon

They come back to Westeros and they take back what is theirs with fire and blood, she brings revenge down upon all those how have ever harmed her family and she shows them that the north always remembers. He sits upon the iron throne and she stands beside him, Stark and Targaryen united. They do not make the mistakes that have been made by the people before them, for she is the she-wolf of the north, ice and snow and he is the fire of the dragon and together they are the song of ice and fire.


	19. Arya

It’s not fair, it’s not fair, sitting on the floor letting the tears fall down her face it’s all she can think, why did the bad things happened to good people, people she loved, it’s not fair.

She loves him but not the way she should but maybe she can learn to live with him maybe she can make it work only so that she can have her revenge on those who ever harmed her for he has a claim to the throne and he has people behind him, fighting for him and together maybe they can win. For her parents and brothers and sister she will take her revenge no matter the cost but she wonders what her family would think if they saw her now but the thought is easier to ignore then it should be but maybe after years and years of training to forget herself maybe she was lost a part of herself.

He is a Baratheon and she is a Stark and theirs could be the story of love and joy but it begins with the war the bring down on the Seven kingdoms fighting side by side and is a story filled with blood and pain and they never share the love that the realm believe they do, she loves him but not the way a queen should love her king. And when she firsts meets him her heart skips a beat and he places a crown of flowers on her head and beside her Bran and Jon looks on fear and sadness on their faces because they fear that history will repeat itself for even if she does not truly love the king he loves her more than anything. 

He and his aunt comes back afterwards but this time they come on dragons ready to take what is theirs and even if she never loved Gendry he does not deserve his end and she cries for him because maybe you don’t know what you have until it is gone. Aegon marries her and she loves him, at least to begin with because he changes, changes to a man different from the one she first met and she wonders what has happened with her life. Twice a queen twice left wishing for something else.  
His eyes are purple as those of her husband’s only they are different or maybe it’s in the look in them that is different. For she learns the hard way that the love that people sing songs about is not the true love, the true love is gentle and long lasting without demanding anything in return. And he never does, he loves her for who she is and she never fears when she is with him and she never doubts that he would do anything for her. 

When the child comes she makes a promise that he will never know the pain she has known, he will only know love and security but she knows that he will never have that here so she calls for Jon leaving over her child knowing that she will never be able to stop running for she has sealed her faith but at least her son will be safe from all those who would harm him. 

So she runs alongside Ned he never gives her a choice he tells her that he is coming with her and there is nothing she can do about it. But it’s useless, in the end they found them and her husband came to take her back, but Ned stupid as he is does not let her go easily and fights for her and it ends with her holding his head in her lap crying holding him close as her husband lies next to him and she cries for him as well for he was not always this, once he was the man she loved the man who made her heart skip a beat.   
They bring her back to King’s Landing and she gives birth to a children with purple eyes and brown hair and she thanks the gods for the eyes for he might have been Aegons child and only she will know the truth. She wishes she could do more for the boy and girl she gives birth to she wishes she could protect them more but she cannot and for that she never forgives herself. Her children grows up in a world of pain and grief and they will never have the childhood she had, after all she knows that the only thing the holds her to life is her children so when her daughter falls in she not sure what to do. She buriers her child next to her second husband but she has no more tears to give for they have all been given. 

She thinks of her son in Winterfell who will never know the pain of this life and she thinks of her son how will sit upon the iron throne and she hates herself for not protecting him from his fate. She takes her life in the night on the same spot where her father died all those years ago when she first found out what true pain and grief was and it only feels fitting that it’s there that her life ends since really her life ended when her they cut of her father’s head, as she takes her final breath she wishes for a better life for her children that theirs will be the story of love and happiness and joy because hers was the song of blood and pain. 

It’s not fair, it’s not fair, sitting on the floor letting the tears fall down her face it’s all she can think, why did the bad things happened to good people, people she loved, it’s not fair.


	20. Arya/Aegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty sequal to chapter 15

He slams her up against the wall lifting her up her legs around his waist so that he could kiss and nip at her neck sending shivers down her spine. He carries her to his bed putting her down on the covers but instead of following he bends over her taking of her shirt followed by her jeans leaving her in her heels and underwear and he can feel himself twitching at the sight of her spread out over his bed and when she reach behind her and takes of his bra he can’t stop himself any longer his rips of his shirt and step out of his shoes and socks before laying down covering her body with his kissing her hard and she can’t stop herself from moaning and thinking if his kisses are this good then what other skills does he have. 

His lips makes their way down her neck stopping at her chest taking each of her nipples in his mouth sucking on the causing her hands to fly to his hair griping it and pushing him closer. One of his hands makes its way down her body slipping under her panties running his fingers up and down her slit making her buck her hips. He smirks up at her before his lips continue downwards licking and nipping at her skin as he goes when he reaches her only reaming clothes he slowly drag them down her legs throwing them down on the floor before placing his face in front of her cunt slowly leaning forward licking her cunt, tasting her and moaning as she does the same his name slipping from her lips. His lips close around her clit as two of his finger finds their way inside her cunt pumping slowly causing her hips to buck and moans to slip from her lips over and over again and as he feels her getting close he sucks harder and his finger picks up the speed and soon enough she falls over the edge his name leaving coming from her lips in a loud moan and he sits up making sure her eyes are on him as she slowly sucks of her juices from his finger closing his eyes and moaning. 

Suddenly she grabs a hold of him throwing him down and ends up over him pressing their lips together both of them moaning before she makes her way down his body nipping and sucking making sure she leaves marks. As she gets to his jeans she unbuckles them and slowly dragging them down and throwing them away before palming him over his boxers her hand curling around his hard cock and he moan at the feel before she drags them down as well leaving them both naked and as she licks the head of his cock he knows he won’t be able to hold on that much longer so he grabs her turning her around on her hands and knees before he thrusts in to her making both of the groan as he sets steady pace thrusting himself inside of her. And as he senses that he’s getting closer one of his hands leave its position on her hand and makes it way around finding her clit, pinching it and rubbing it and he can feel her let go moaning.

“God Aegon, oh god please don’t stop” And as she clenches around him he lets go groaning as she grasps around him and when it is over he lays down on the bed pulling her to him.

When he wakes up she’s gone and all he can do is pray that he will meet her again.


	21. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "How about a prompt where they both go to Uni and have a bunch of lectures together but are both too shy to ask the other out or even say hello. Gendry sees some other guy take interest in her and decides to finally do something about it." hope you will like it

He has watched her since he first saw her but he never finds it him to approach her, it seemed so unlikely that she would like him she was above him in every way he could think of. She was so beautiful, so graceful and she was from a good family, why would she want a bastard like him. But when he saw her talking with Ned Dayne something inside him snaps, he can’t stand the thought of her with anybody else at least if he never even had a chance to see if she might like him back given the chance. So he decides to approach her and asks her out hoping that she will accept.

“Hi Arya right?” He knows her name but doesn’t want to seem too creepy.

“Yeah you’re Gendry right?” She gives him a small smile waiting for him to continue. 

“Yes, ehh… so I just wanted to check if maybe you wanted to go out sometime?” She looks a bit surprised and he prepares himself for the refusal but she surprises him.

“Sure yeah I would like that, how about tomorrow pick me up at eight?” He looks stunned at her so sure that she would turn her down.

“Yeah that sounds great so I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yepp, so yeah bye” She smiles taking up at piece of paper scribbling down her address giving it to him before turning around walking away and he can’t stop the giant smile that ends up on his face as he stares at the piece of paper in his hand.

He picks her up the next day and he can’t stop staring at her, she's looking even more beautiful than usual in her dress and heels. After the date they’re walking around campus talking about everything and nothing when she turns to him with a blush on her face and says something that makes his heart skip a beat.

“Soo… I have to confess something, I kind of have had a crush on you since I first saw you and if you hadn’t asked my out that day I probably would have done if soon even though I was convince you would never want to go out with me” He just stares at her not really believing his ears.

“Are you serious? Because I have wanted to ask you out since I first saw you and I never thought you would want to go out with me” They look and each other and smiles and he can’t stop himself from bending down pressing his lips to her for a while before breaking away smiling at her.

“So we have both liked each other for like four months but only now have we gotten around to actually going on a date, well I hope you liked it because I certainly did and am already expecting more dates you know” She smiles and him and he can’t stop the giant grin from breaking out on his face as he tells her.

“Well my lady I would never want to disappoint you so I suppose I will just have to take you on more dates then” He bends down and kisses her one more time before dropping her of at her dorm and returning to his and he can’t help but to silently send a thank you to Ned Dayne for making him do something about it and ask Arya out and it certainly turned out better then he would have ever hoped.


	22. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Perhaps an AU where Gendry is the Firstborn son of Cersei and Robert and he is betrothed to Arya when the king goes North to make Ned hand of the king"

They come to bring her back with them nobody is saying it but she knows the truth, she hates them all king Robert and the way he looks at her, the queen and her sneer, Joffery and the way he treats all those around him but she thinks the she hates Gendry the most for taking her away from her family, from those she loves. She’s mad at her father for agreeing to it and at her mother and Sansa for saying she should be happy about this. 

They stay in Winterfell for three more months but she learns that her father will come with her to Kings Landing so maybe things will not be so horrible she thinks. And maybe the queen will never like her and maybe the king will always look at her with eyes that makes her skin crawl but in time she learns that the prince is not so horrible, he doesn’t mind that she fights with a sword and doesn’t like wearing dresses and she thinks that maybe in time she will learn to like him. 

He promises that he will not be his father for he might have his looks but he was raised by his mother and he is more his uncles than his parents really, so maybe life with him will not be so horrible. They share kisses before the wedding put he never pushes her for more than she is willing to give and when the septon declares them husband and wife the smile on her face face is real.

When the king falls ill and dies and they declare him king she meets his frightened face and she knows that no matter what he will be a good king because he is not his father, he is a better husband then him a better father and she knows he will be a better king and as he sits upon the throne for the first time she smiles and she thinks back to the first time she saw him, riding through the gates of Winterfell and she thinks that his frightened face looks the same now as then but as he won her over he will win the love of the kingdoms for she could not imagine a better king the him, her Gendry.


	23. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Can you write some smutty arya x Gendry? Arya wears a g-string in front of him for the first time and it drives him crazy." here you are

He is laying on her bed waiting for her to come out of the shower although after two months of being in a relationship he with her he has learned that if there is something that Arya takes her time with it’s her showers. He is flipping through some book when he hears the door open up and he looks up slowly and what he sees makes his mouth open and his eyes widen because Arya Stark, his girlfriend, is wearing nothing but a black lace bra and a matching g-string and sure he has seen her in her underwear before and more times than one but he has never seen her wearing that and his eyes are fixed on the tiny piece of fabric barely covering her cunt. She must have sensed his eyes on her because she look at him seeing his eyes staring at her cunt and she walks up to the bed hitting his leg.

“Gendry for god’s sake what is wrong with you?” He looks up and meets her eyes and slowly licks his lips as he looks up at her and he sits up against the headboard reaching out for her and pulling her so that she ends up straddling his lap.

“Gendry what the hell, what are you doing?” Her eyes looks mostly confused until his hands starts making their way up her body slowly caressing her until he reaches her breasts unhooking the bra and throwing it to the floor before leaning forward taking one nipple in his mouth as his hand flicks the other one and she throws her head back letting out a moan at the feeling of his lips on her nipple.

“Gods Arya you have amazing tits” She can feel the blush spreading on her face and tries to concentrate on the feeling of his lips and tongue moving across her chest leaving her breath quickening and she can feel herself starting to get wet and he must have feel it as well because he leans back again on of his hand cupping her cunt and she moans and tries to grind herself on his hand causing him to chuckle and taking away his hand. Instead he focus on pushing his pants past his hips and when she understands what he is doing she quickly gets of his lap to take of her underwear before sitting back on his lap taking a hold of his cock stroking it slowly causing him to groan before taking her hand away and lifting her up before depositing her on his cock her head thrown back as she sinks down on him moaning as he fills her up. He puts his hands on her hips guiding her up and down on him making both of them moan as he thrusts himself up into her cunt groaning. 

He can notice her getting close when she arches her back even more and her cunt begins to tighten around him and he moves one hand to her clit rubbing it until he can feel her clamping down on him moaning loudly throwing her head back and he lets himself come moaning along with her, when she relaxes she collapses on him resting for a second before getting up from him and he tucks himself back inside his pants before reaching down picking up her g-string letting it dangle from a finger before saying.

“Why have I never seen these before and now that I have they are the only underwear I want you to wear” She looks at him laughing before snagging them back from him putting them back on before saying.

“Don’t you worry, I you stick around I promise you will see them more” She smiles before picking up her bra as well putting it back on before walking over to her closet locking for something to put on.

“With a promise like that how could I leave” He chuckles before getting up embracing her from behind before continuing.

“Although I admit there are other reasons for me to stick around” He smiles kissing her neck before letting her go picking up his jacket from the bed and waiting for her to finish getting dressed.


	24. Arya/Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " I'd like to see something where Gendry is the bad boy of the school and everyone thinks he's a no hoper but somehow he manages to catch Arya's eye. The become friends which then leads to more" hope you will like it

He's not so bad once you got to know him, sure sometimes he get in to fights and stuff but really who is she to judge him, she’s not really sure why she decided to befriend him in to first place considering he was the schools bad boy and everybody thought he was no good. But there was something about him that draw her in and she decided to become his friends, it took a while especially since he couldn’t really understand why she was trying to be his friend but after awhile he gave in and they became friends.

Although after a while things change, there is something different about Gendry whenever he looks at her and she can’t really seem to figure out what it is. Until one day when she is at his place sitting on the counter in the kitchen as he walks around making something for them to eat when he turns and looks at her and suddenly he is in front of her and she just looks at him confused trying to figure out what he is doing when one of his hands go to the back of her head and the other to her waist and then he drags her forward and kisses her roughly, she freezes at first but then when she realize what is happening she starts to kiss back her hands going around his neck when his hands move to her thighs and he hoists her up before walking over to the sofa sitting down with her in his lap and breaking away from the kiss looking at her and when she smiles he catches her lips again and she can feel him smile into the kiss. His hands moving across her body before taking her shirt of her and he trails kisses down her neck to her chest and she moans and wonder why they have never done this before. 

They are not really sure what they are but they know they are only seeing each other and that they will take any opportunity to kiss and if they are at his place they might do more but right now they are standing in some corner of the school where nobody ever comes but of course somebody comes.  
“Oh my god Arya” They break away at the sound of the voice and of course it’s Sansa who have found them and all Arya can do is sigh before turning back to Gendry and drag his lips down to hers again, she will worry about Sansa later but right now she has five more minutes on her break and she wants to get the most of them.


	25. Arya/Aegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Could I request Arya x Aegon high school AU. Her and Sansa are new to the school and Aegon is Mr popular. Everyone expects him to choose Sansa and Sansa does as well but it's Arya he wants." hope you like it.

Sansa was used to being the center of attention, she was use to boys asking her out and trying to charm her. So naturally she had expected it to be the same when they moved and she started at a new school along with Arya who was a sophomore while she was a junior. And when she first saw Aegon Targaryen she expected him to fall for her like other boys but already from the beginning things did not go like she thought they would. Aegon never approached her with more than a hi, so she thought maybe he was just nervous or something even if the seemed unlikely considering he was a senior and the most popular guy at school, but she waited and waited for him to ask her out but he never did. So when she heard about the school dance coming up she decided to take matters into her own hands so during lunch break one day she went looking for him, but when she found him she was in for a world of surprise. Aegon was laying under a tree and her sister was laying next to him resting on his chest as they appeared to be talking, she just stood there for a moment until Aegon turned Arya’s head towards his and kissed her. And as Sansa walked away she smiled to herself she was truly happy for her sister for she deserved happiness and if Aegon gave her that then Sansa was happy as well. 

When Aegon showed up to the dance with Arya on his arm you could hear how the whispers started because she had not been the only one who expect him to like Sansa, but all she did was smile and wave at them before taking Ned Daynes arm as he lead her to the dance floor and as the night went on she watched as Arya danced with Aegon resting her head on his chest and she laughed inside of what her mother and father would say when Arya brought home a senior with blue hair and introduced him as her boyfriend, but she knew they would in the end be happy for her because there was no way to ignore the fact that her sister and Aegon Targaryen were right for each other.


	26. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty sequel to chapter 24

She is lying on his bed waiting for him to come back from work, even before they were together she would hang around his home waiting for him to come home and now that they are together the welcomes are a bit different. She can hear him unlock the door and enter but instead of getting up she stays on his bed lying on her stomach waiting for him to enter the bedroom. And soon enough she can sense his presence as he walks in and she can hear him groan and she giggles and turns her head around meeting his eyes with a smirk before rolling over stretching out showing of her naked body.

“Tease” 

“You could always come over here you know and take a closer look” He chuckles at her before doing exactly that, lying over her covering her naked body with his fully clothed one before claiming her lips kissing her passionately and she responds with just as much passion. His hands sliding over her body, kneading her breast and plucking at her nipples making them harden before releasing her lips and trailing kisses down her neck sucking at her collarbone before licking and sucking on her nipples making her moan and grab his hair. But then she pushes him away and he looks at her questioning before she starts taking his clothes of and when he is fully naked she pushes him down and then smirks at him before she turns around and straddles his face, her cunt just above his lip and then bending down so that her face is level with his cock and he understands what she wants and he smiles at her before grabbing her hips and making her sink down further , and then he licks the length of her cunt and moans at the taste of her on his lips and then he can feel her lips on him and he groans at the feeling. He closes his lips around her clit and sucks as two of his finger makes their way into her cunt, pumping making her moan around his cock before she reaches down to fondle his balls making him suck harder and he adds another finger to her cunt going faster and when she grinds down hard and lets out load moan he knows she’s going to come and seconds later she does, but her lips never leave his cock so after a few moment he comes as well. She stays lying on him for a while before rolling of, collapsed on the bed next to him both of the breathing heavily. Slowly she gets up and starts putting her clothes on.

“You’re leaving?” He questions usually she stays for a while before going home and he admits that he is a little disappointed.

“I have to, Sansa is blackmailing me into coming with her shopping”

“Blackmailing?” 

“Yeah, unless I come with her she will tell my parents that she saw me making out with a guy that’s two years older than me and drives a motorcycle, so unless you want my dad and brothers to show up here I think it’s best if I just go shopping with her”

“Yeah well I like staying alive with all my limbs intact so you should probably do that but first get over her and kiss me” He smiles at her as she walks up to him grabbing his face and kissing him before breaking away and walking out yelling over her shoulder.

“And by the way you are so have to make it up to me since it is really your fault in the first place” And he can only smile because he really doesn’t mind making up for it with Arya.


	27. Arya & Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One where Sansa is jealous of Arya

When they were younger Sansa was always the beautiful one but as they got older Arya became more and more beautiful and it angered Sansa because it wasn’t fair, she was suppose to be the beautiful one not Arya. She used to be the one that boys would fall for and ask out but as time went on they all turned their attention towards her little sister and she hated it. She knew it wasn’t her sisters fault nor really but still she grew angry at Arya for taking her place, she did not even care about those kind of things so why should she get to be the one that boys tried to charm when she was more interested in videogames and fencing then makeup and boys. It was her who cared about those kinds of things so why did Arya get to be the beautiful one? 

What angered Sansa the most was that her sister never seemed to care about the boys who would try to ask her out and sometimes she would even tell them to ask her sister instead and she found herself angry because who would want their sisters leftovers? 

But one day as Sansa was walking towards her car trying to find Arya a motorcycle rode up on the schools parking lot and a man who looked at least twenty got off and she only had time to wonder who he was before she could see her sister walk up to him and the man wrapped his arms around her before bending down to kiss her. After that it seemed like the boys were back to focus on the older Stark again and Sansa was only happy about it, she pushed away the thought that nobody wanted to approach her sister in fear of her boyfriend and tried to focus on the fact that she was getting asked out again even if sometimes the anger and jealousy would sneak back whenever somebody would watch her sister and not her.


	28. Arya/Jon Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " I would love to see a fic where Sansa loves Jon (their cousin) but jon and arya and up together, lovingly. Sansa goes crazy on arya and almost kills Arya out of jealously. (Modern or not doesn't matter)"

She was walking through Winterfell trying to find Arya, her little sister had come back two weeks ago and she was not the girl that Sansa remembered from their childhood. But she and Jon had quickly gone back to the they had before he left and Arya went to King’s Landing and it made Sansa jealous because she had been trying to get close to Jon for almost six months and when she finally felt like she was getting there Arya showed up and stole Jon away.

As she rounded a corner she froze, there stood her little sister and the man she loved pressed into each other, embracing, kissing and Sansa could feel how the anger ran through her, Arya had no right to steal Jon from her.

“What the hell are you doing?” Arya and Jon broke away from each other at the sound of her voice but their hands found each other and entangled. 

“Sansa, I thought you were asleep” Arya calmly answers meeting her eyes.

“Why did you come back, you just ruin everything! Jon was supposed to be mine he was going to marry me! But then you come back and ruin everything, you always ruin everything!” 

“Sansa, you need to calm down, Arya hasn’t ruined anything, I am sorry if you though that I loved you but I don’t, not as more than family” Jon looks calm standing beside Arya looking at her with sad eyes and she can’t handle that look.

“I wish you would have stayed away then he would have fallen for me, but no you had to come back and steal him from me!” 

“Sansa, Jon would never have fallen for you even if had hadn’t come back, please be happy for us, Sansa please” Her sister pleads with her but she can’t concentrate on what she is saying and instead she runs forward grabbing Arya and pushing her to the ground, anger rushing through her veins, trying to make Arya hurt for stealing Jon. But sooner than she thought possible she is the one on the ground Arya leaning over her, a dagger to her throat.

“Never attack me again, Sansa I don’t want to hurt you but do that again and I will end up hurting you” Arya gets up, taking her place by Jon’s side again and his arm goes around her waist and Sansa can feel the tears threatening to spill over. 

“If it is your wish we will leave Winterfell sister but I hope you will reconsider” Arya looks at her and when she gets no response she sighs and she takes Jon’s hand and they walk away together leaving her on the ground and she wonders where she went wrong, why her sister got picked but she never did, what did Arya have that she did not, why did Jon want Arya and not her?


	29. Arya/Tommen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "How about Arya and Tommen. He isn't the fat little scaredy cat she remembers and he's always had the biggest crush on her" hope you like it.

She meets him in to streets of Braavos years later not recognizing him since he is no longer the plump little boy she remembers from her childhood but by some miracle he seems to recognize her. He calls her by a name she has not heard in years and something within her stirs at the name. She meets the eyes of the golden haired stranger and she sees something familiar in them.

When she sits across the table from him and he tells her his name she looks up at him surprised for he is not the scared boy she once meet, he tells her of everything that had happened in Westeros and of his mothers bitter end, she tries to feel sorry for him but can’t find it in her to and he seems to understand and forgive her for it. 

When he confesses to liking her back in King’s Landing she isn’t sure if he is japing or being serious but the why he looks at her makes her believe him. She smiles at him before kissing him goodbye before she goes back home and he makes her promise to meet him up the following day in the same place and as she wanders away from him she smiles at the thought of seeing him again and she wonder if maybe things will start to look better for her and maybe just maybe she can find something except revenge to live for.


	30. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " Could you write another Arya and Gendry one? One where he is her slave and well I'll leave the rest up to you. Bonus points if it ends up Smutty as hell :)" and then I ended up combining it with this one "Or if not then can I get Arya x Gendry being naughty at Jon's wedding and Robb almost catching them" so hope you like it

He knew he should never have made that beat with her but he did anyway and she won, so now here he was, being her slave for the entire week and she was enjoining it, making him do everything she could think of and like cleaning her apartment and doing her laundry. And now she was lying on the bed staring at him and he could feel her brain working trying to think of the next thing to make him do, when she looks up and smirks at him he knows that he is in trouble.

“I want you to fuck me in a public place” He looks at her confused not expecting it.

“Arya…” He is surprised and not sure how to react to it and looks at her to make sure she is serious.

“Gendry, come on I know you want to” She smirks at him daring him to deny it but he won’t so he just sighs and nods his head.

“Good I will let you know when it’s time” She sits up and walks away towards the kitchen and he sighs and wonders when and where she will want to it and hopes it will not be somewhere to public or where her family could walk in on them. 

He should have know that she would never back down and that would have picked the worst timing ever. He is sitting next to Arya at her brother Jon’s wedding when she leans over and whispers in his ear.

“Now” His eyes widen for he did not expect her to pick now of all times to have her will but he should have known never to expect anything from her. He meets her eyes and she smirks at him before getting up and he knows he have no choice but to get up and follow her for denying her this will not be good for him in the end, plus the fact that her dress fits her perfectly and he has been fighting himself since he first saw her in it. 

Which is how he ended up fucking her against a wall, her legs around his waist and one of his hands supporting her thighs while the other one pressed against the wall while he is thrusting in and out of her, Arya moaning loudly making him claim her lips trying to make sure no one hears them. When he can hear someone knock on the door making him freeze looking at Arya meeting her eyes and she whispers.

“I didn’t tell you that you could stop” Making him grit his teeth before thrusting inside her again.

“Arya? Are you in there?” He can hear Robb’s voice asking through the door he meets Arya eyes and she shakes her head and pushes back against him so he thrusts again one of his hands leaving it’s place and moving to her clit, rubbing her making her bite her lip trying not to cry out and he leans forward sucking on her neck making sure he is leaving a mark. He can feel when she freezes against him, shuddering and burying her head in his shoulder biting down trying not to make a sound making him spill into her shuddering and biting his own lip 

“Arya?” He can hear Robb ask once more before Gendry can hear the footsteps moving away from the door and he sighs in relief before looking up meeting Arya’s eyes her mouth smirking and he presses a kiss to her mouth before gently putting her down pulling up his pants. 

“As much as I enjoyed that I am never ever making another bet with you” She chuckles before reaching up and pressing her lips to his and whispering.

“Worth it”


	31. Arya/Jon

She wears it around her neck never telling anybody where it came from and if somebody gave it to her, she clings to it when the darkness seems to close around her. She closes her hand around it when she goes to sleep, trying to will her body into dreaming the dreams she wants. But it matters not, the nightmares come anyway, making her wake up sweating, screaming.And the ring she wears around her neck does nothing to help the tears stay away.

The grave is dark and she feels the lump forming in her throat as she stares down at it. The ground hard when she sits down on it, her hand brushing the front of it.

_Beloved son, brother and friend_

She stares at it hating it because there is something missing on it, he was the love of her life but no one will know for it does not stand on the tombstone and she hates it for he was everything to her and now he has left her and she doesn’t know what to do anymore, doesn’t know who to continue living. The tears are streaming down her face, tears she only cries for him, tears that haven’t really stopped since the call came. Six months, 2 weeks, 4 days, he survived a war only to die days after coming home and she hates him for it.

She is lying on the ground crying not being able to stop when she feels someone’s presence beside and her father bends down lifting her up in his arms and she cries into his shoulder carrying her to his car and setting her down inside it driving her to her parent’s home. She dries her eyes before opening the door and she has barely taken three steps into the house before someone runs into her legs hugging them and she looks down to meet the eyes of her two year old son, their son. She lifts him up saying goodbye to her parents before getting in her own car driving them home and as she carries him inside his head resting on her should she sheds a few more tears for the words that will not stand on the grave but that will always be there in her mind, even if he was never her husband and no one will ever know that that they were in love or had a child.

_Jon Snow_

_1985-2009_

_Beloved father and husband_


	32. Arya/Bran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " How about some shameless bran/arya? He's gone to braavos searching for his sister (even after he fell he can walk normally) and falls for a beautiful stranger. He talks to her and there is mutual attraction, and at some point they recognize eachother. Its up to you if they treat themselves as siblings after they notice they are or if they start some sort of relationship." here you go hope you like it

Braavos was different from what he expected although he’s not sure what he really expected to be honest, walking through the city wondering if his sister made it here and if she was still here or if she had moved on. As he was walking he forgot to pay attention to his surroundings and then he can feel a presence behind him and when somebody steps out before him he realizes he is trapped. He meets the eyes of the man in front of him and his hand moves to his sword handle but he knows that he will not be able to fight of the both of them, being on the run didn’t give much time to practice sword fighting and the two past years since the war ended and he could return to Winterfell he has been too busy to become really good at it. But as he is preparing to fight somebody jumps of a roof and lands in front of him, a girl he notices, pointing her sword at the man in front of him and says something in a language he does not understand and the man backs away from them and he can hear footsteps from behind him, this time they are moving away from him. The girl turns around and Bran can’t help but stare for she is beautiful but there is something else about her that he can’t seems to place when she smirks at him and speaks.

“Come on follow me” She speaks Westrosi without problem although there is a hint of something else and he guesses its braavosi, he just nods at her and follows her as she turns around and starts walking away.

They end up at something that reminds him of a brothel and he tries not to show his surprise at how at ease the girl is walking through the place finding at table and telling him to sit down as she disappears before coming back with two glasses of wine, as she sits he opens his mouth and talks to her for the first time since they meet.

“What’s your name?” She looks at him, her eyes calculating but after a short while she responds.

“Cat” 

“Ok my name is Bran” She looks at him and nods and he figures she’s not one for talking but then she says something.

“Do you need a place to stay?” He looks up at her and nods wondering why she is asking.

“My place’s not big but you can stay there if you want to” He meets her eyes and smiles at her nodding his head he is not sure why he trusts her but something inside of him is saying that he can. 

They end up at her place and she was right it’s not big but he doesn’t really care about it. She tells him that they can share the bed and he is already lying in it when he looks up and sees Cat enter from the kitchen lying down on the bed next to him on her side so that their faces are only inches apart, he’s not sure how long they are lying there when she moves closer and presses her lips to his, the kiss is passionate and his arm goes around her waist holding her close to him, when they part she turns around but slips even closer to him so that his chest is pressed against her back and lying next to her Bran sleeps better than he has in what feels like an eternity.   
He spends weeks with Cat, getting to know her although something’s she never shares with him, like where she goes during the days and how she got most of the scares on her body. During the days when she is of doing whatever it’s that she does he wanders the city trying to find out anything that might lead him to Arya, he feels like he is so close to her but he can’t seem to find her anyway. The nights are spent in bed with Cat, pressing close and holding her like she is the only thing holding him to this world. He wonders about her, what she dreams of when she screams in her sleep, sometimes the word father can be heard and he wonder what happened to her family for she never speaks of them. 

One day when he comes back home, for it is home now more than anything has been home since everyone left Winterfell, she is already there staring out the window her back turned to him and when he sits down on the bed his eyes fixed on her she sighs before turning around holding something she holds it out to him and his eyes widen when they see the tiny sword so like the one Jon said he gave their sister. He looks up at her and asks the only question on his mind.

“Where did you get this?” 

“You have been asking about a girl named Arya Stark” Her eyes never look away from his and there is something in them something he can’t put his finger on.

“Yes, my sister. But where did you find this?” When he studies her faces he can more clearly see the sorrow on her face and he waits for her answer trying to stay calm.

“It was given to me a long time ago, by my bastard brother” Her eyes left his while she was talking truing back to the window looking out on the city and when he hears this Bran can’t stay sitting down anymore. 

“What? Are you…who are you?” She doesn’t turn back around so he walks and stands next to her one of his hands taking hers.

“I am Cat, the girl you look for has been gone for long and I don’t know how to get her back” A tear slips down her face and all he can focus on is how beautiful she is even when crying, he squeezes her hand.

“I could help you” 

“I am not sure I want you to because that would mean losing you and I don’t know if I could do that” When she speaks her face shows a fear for rejection and his heart hurts at the thought of her all alone trying to survive. So he steeps closer to her, taking her in his arms holding her close, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

“You will never lose me, it does not matter if you are Cat or Arya to me I will never let you go again, but there are others who needs Arya to come back” She doesn’t look up and he silently waits for her response, hoping that she will agree.

“Promise?”

“I promise, I am the king in the north and no one will say a word, no one will dare to say that what we are doing is wrong” He can feel her nod against his chest, and he can’t believe his luck, he went in search of his missing sister and he will return with so much more than that.


	33. Arya/Aegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I have a request for Arya and Aegon. The rebellion never happened so the Targaryens are still on the throne. He is at an age where he is expected to wed so everyone is presenting their daughters. Sansa is already married to Willas leaving Arya. They meet each other before the presentation, her in her breeches and he in commoner clothes and there is mutual attraction. As always the rest is up to you." hope you like it

The city smelled of something dying and she hated it more than anything, she never wanted to get married but mother said now that she was fifteen she had to and the prince was in need of a wife so her parents had brought her to King’s Landing since her sister was already married leaving only her to offer the prince. She had manage to get away from the Red keep and make it out in the city but she knew that she would have to return later and change clothes before meeting with the prince otherwise her parents would never forget it. 

She was walking down some street of in her own world when she collided with someone making her fall down, looking up she meet the eyes of the man who had made her fall down and scowled up at him only causing him to smirk before extending his hand towards her and helping her up. She could not help but to notice that he was very good looking as she stood up next to him but the annoyance of falling down made her push the that though away as he started talking to her. 

“You really should look where you’re going” 

“I was it was you how should have been more careful” She shot back at him making him chuckle at her as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it before walking away again taking to her over his shoulder.

“My apologies my lady next time I will try to be more careful about bumping in to you” She shook her head at the man before looking up and seeing that the sun was almost beginning to set so she hurried to make her way back to the keep before anyone would notice that she was gone. 

She was standing next to her mother and father as they waited for the king and his children before they would make their way to the dining room. When the door opened her eyes where fixed on the man walking next to the king and she barely it when he was introduced as the prince. As their eyes meet she could see the moment he realized who she was and when he did his lips turned into something between a smile and a smirk. She didn’t even realize the other were talking before her mother grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the prince who stood ready to escort her into the dining hall. 

“I will try my best to be careful so that you don’t fall down my lady” He whispered in her ear as they were walking towards the table grinning down at her before helping her sit down before taking the place between here and the king. She tried her best to be polite but cold towards him during the dinner but he would only chuckle and smile at her making her even more irritated and frustrated as the evening went on before he turned towards his father when the night was nearing its end.

“Your grace, father, I think it would be best if you would the kingdom know that there is no point in sending their daughters her anymore seeing as Lady Arya will become my queen, I simply can’t imagine spending my life with anybody except her” As the words left his mouth Arya stared coughing on her drink looking her mother who looked so proud and her father who mostly looked shocked before turning her head at the smirking prince and then putting her head down at the table cursing the stupid prince and her parents for thinking that it would be a good to bring her here for now she would probably never leave this stupid place, although she must admit that the prince was not as horrible as she thought he would be.


	34. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy Arya/Jon hope you like it

When he woke up he could see that it was still dark outside and Arya was lying with her back pressed against his chest, his hand was resting against her breast and the simple feel of against his hand made him ace for her. Slowly trying not to wake her up he stared moving his hand, kneading and running his finger over her nipple before carefully pinching it making her nipples grow hard against his hand. Once he was satisfied with her breasts he carefully moved away from her so not to wake her and dragging away the covers from the bed leaving her bare since neither of them bothered getting dressed after last night’s activities. He slowly moved down her body until his face was leveled with her cunt and he could see that she was already slightly wet. He pressed his lips against her before licking her entire cunt he could hear how a moan slipped out of his wife but he sensed she was still not quite awake so she picked up his pace, licking faster before moving his lips up to her clit first licking it and then closing his lips around it and sucking. He could hear her moan louder first and then he felt her hands waking their way into his hair so he lifted his face and looked up meeting her eyes, he could see that that she was still tired but she smiled at him before pushing his face back towards her cunt.

“Who said you could stop?” He only smiled against her and brought one hand up teasing her entrance with one finger as his mouth went to her clit, licking and sucking lightly. He slipped two fingers inside her as her moans grew louder and slowly stared to fuck her with them as she lifted her hips towards him and pushed harder on his hair. As his fingers went faster and faster his lips sucked harder on her clit and soon she let out one final loud moan and started shuddering against him, when she relaxed again he sat up on his knees taking his fingers out of her before offering them to her and she greedily took his wrist and put his fingers that were soaked with her juices into her mouth sucking and licking and he could not stop himself from letting out a moan and she looked up at the sound smirking at him. 

Lying down next to her, gathering her in his arms pressing his lips to hers before rolling over so that she rested on his chest and grabbing one of the furs and laying it over them closing his eyes and pressing his lips to her head. He can hear as her breathing evens out and she falls asleep again and he wonders why he got so lucky after everything that happened he didn’t think he would ever see Arya again and now here she was, in his arms, his wife and as he fell asleep next to her with a smile on his face he thanked to gods for bringing her back to him.


	35. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Can I please request a smutty Arya and Gendry one-shot? She has just read 50 shades of grey and has gotten some ideas (bondage)." here you go hope you like it

“Are you sure?” He asks her for what feels like to hundredth time to Arya.

“Yes I am sure stupid” He nods even though she can still see the doubt on his face as he slowly moves his hands to pick up the fabric and use it to tie her wrists together before securing them to the headboard and leaning back again his eyes drifting down her naked body as she lies stretched out naked on the bed in front of him. His hands slowly move taking the scarf that’s lying on the bed next to her and he covers her eyes and secures it behind her head blinding her. He then moves his hands down her body coming to her breasts taking them into his hands he kneads them and then starts pinching her nipples making her gasp before he leans forward closing his lips around one of the nipples and sucking causing Arya to groan and he moves himself so that he hovers over her leaning on his forearms before he moves his lips to the other nipple, he suddenly can feel her moving her legs trying to push his pants down with her feet and he stops what he is doing to lean up and whisper in her ear.

“If you don’t stop what you’re doing I will have to tie your feet up as well” He smirks against her ear when her legs drops and his lips moved down her neck kissing and nipping as he goes and he knows that he will leave marks on her, when he comes down to her tits again he lightly bites on her nipple and he can hear Arya gasping his name before he moves again continuing to lick and kiss his way down her body nipping at her hipbones before he moves so that can have better access to her lower body. He starts kissing his way down her legs before going up again sucking hard on her inner thigh leaving red marks.

“Gendry just do it come on” He smirks against her thigh when he hears her beg.

“What do we say when we want something?”

“Please, please Gendry”

“Good girl” He moves his head placing his tongue on her cunt licking from her entrance to her clit making her moan loudly before he moves one of his hands so that he can place two finger inside of her curling them as she pumps them making Arya arch her back and push back against his hand. He stops before she can come and takes his hand out of her and moving back up her body again placing his fingers at her mouth and she opens it for him taking them inside sucking her own juices of his fingers, when he removes them he leans forward pressing his mouth against hers forcing his tongue insider her mouth and groans at the taste of her cunt on her tongue before he breaks away and stands up to remove his pants and boxers taking a moment to appreciate the sight of her lying spread out on the bed, nipples hard and legs spread wide and lightly panting as she waits for him to return. He places himself over her again leaning on his forearms placing his cock at her entrance teasing her before pushing inside of her hard but stilling once inside, she makes a whining sound and pushes against him before she understands what he wants.

“Please Gendry fuck me” He chuckles but slips almost all the way out of her before driving in hard again and he starts to thrust hard and rough inside her making her moan his loudly. He moves back on his knees and lifts her legs, placing them on his shoulders before returning to his thrusting. 

“Gods Arya your cunt is so tight and warm, it’s perfect” His only answer is a loud moan and an arching of her back.“I want you to come, now” love He knows she is close when he speaks the words and the drives into her even harder as he speaks and soon enough he can feel her clenching around him and her body shuddering as she moans his name loudly.   
“Good Girl” He groans as he spills himself in her before moving out and putting her legs down before moving and relishing her hands and takes away the scarf from her eyes, she smiles contently at him and curls into him placing her head on his shoulder and tangling her legs with his.

“Gods Gendry that was amazing although next time it’s my time to tie you up” He laughs at her before turning her head towards against his and placing a loving kiss on her lips before grabbing the cover and covering them both with it.

“Sure Arry” He says as he feels asleep next to her a smile on his lips and thinking maybe he was a little glad that she suggested this.


	36. Arya/Tywin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I'd like to ask for a Modern AU Arya/Tywin; where Arya is Tywin's very young secretary or treene, and she is the smartest girl that ever work for him.  
> Bonus if Tywin seems a pervert creep at the start.  
> +1000 Bonus if Arya likes it anyway.  
> +100000 Bonus if they have naghty, dirty sex at the office.  
> +100000000 Bonus if there is some kind  
> of orgarsm denial." hope you like it

She was walking towards his office knocking lightly and waiting for him to say that she could come in, when she opened the door she was meet with not only one Lannister but four of them Jaime, Tyrion and Kevan were all sitting opposite of Tywin Lannister and she moved towards his desk trying to ignore the different looks she was receiving from the different men in the room. She stood next to the desk placing down the papers on it and waiting for him to sign them as she could feel his eyes resting first on her ass before he leaned forward in his chair and glancing towards her although his eyes were mostly focused on her chest before he handed the papers back and she started walking out feeling his eyes following her out before she closed the door she caught part of the conversation.

“Brother seriously stop staring at the girl you are far too old to behave like that and she is too young for you to even stare at in the first place” 

“Kevan, she is of age and I will stare if I want to” She didn’t manage to hear more of their conversation since she had to close the door but she caught herself smiling slightly at the affect she had on him since he was rumored to never pay any attention to anybody that he did not consider of importance and she knew that partly it had to do with her looks but she also knew that he was impressed with her because of her brain. She was never the center of attention at home growing up and she was never really bothered by it but it felt good knowing that Tywin would give her all of his attention when she entered a room.   
She was gathering her stuff preparing to leave when she heard his voice.

“Miss Stark come here for a moment” She put her bag down again before walking in to his room closing the door behind her.

“Mr. Lannister? Was there something you wanted?” He was leaning backwards in his chair and she could not help but be impressed by his mere presence and she understood why most people found him intimidating. He stands up before moving closer speaking as he slowly comes closer to her.

“You forgot to tell me that that Mr. Tyrell called earlier and wished to speak with me” He comes to stand in front of her his hands behind his back.

“My apologizes Mr. Lannister is there something I can do to make up for it?” She asks coyly but she can’t suppress the smirk at the end and the question resaves a smirk back from him as he nods his head at her before walking back towards the chair again and gesturing for her to come closer. So she moves forward positioning herself between his legs before sinking to her knees and bending forward to unbuckle his belt and pushing his pants and boxers below his hips and grabbing a hold of his cock, stroking him in her hand before moving forward and licking the head earring a groan from the and she loves that she can affect him like this. She can feel his hand tangling itself in her hair as she slowly takes more of him into her mouth, licking and sucking as she goes she can hear him gasp her name just before he pulls her away from him getting her to stand up again as he pushes her skirt down and drags her shirt of her body before unclasping her bra and discarding it as well. His hand going to her cunt pushing her panties away and running his finger along her slick entrance and then up to her clit, rubbing it making her gasp and her hands goes to his shoulders to support herself before he takes away his hand and pushing her panties down as well before standing up and grabbing her thighs and lifting her up so that she wraps her legs around his waist as he moves to the wall so that it can help support her weight. He finally presses his lips to hers, he’s rough and dominating and she loves it, he guides himself into her wet cunt and she can see as he clenches his jaw, one of his hand remain at her thigh supporting her and the other he moves to the wall giving himself more power as he thrust himself forcefully inside her making her moan his name as he continues trusting into her hard and relentless as she drops her head to his shoulder. He must have sensed her getting closer for he speaks to her.

“You will not come until I say that you can” His words are strained as he continues to thrust against her. 

“Please Tywin please I need to come” He voices sounds like something between a whine and a moan and she hates herself for sounding like this. He only shakes his head and smirks at her and she tries her best not to come but it gets harder for every thrust and he most have noticed for he stills inside watching her.

“No please don’t stop, I won’t come until you say but please don’t stop” He picks the thrusting up again and she holds on for everything she has and the relief floods her when he nods his head and moves his hand that is resting against to wall to her clit and rubs her and she finally lets go moaning loudly gasping his name as she clenches around him and shudders and she can hear him grunting her name as he spills insider her. 

He doesn’t move for a few minutes but then he turns around her still in his arms and sits back down on the chair and she rests against his chest waiting for the moment when she will have to get up and leave but she intends on enjoying every moment until then so she tries to forget that he is her boss, her much older boss and that she is a Stark and that he is a Lannister.


	37. Arya/Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Could you maybe do a robb/arya where robb is way to protective of his little sis and arya confronts him about this???????You can choose how it ends." hope you like it.

He can tell by the sound that whoever it’s that’s knocking on his door is pissed off and he steals himself as he walks towards and opens it, Arya standing on the other side of the door looking like she’s about to punch him and Robb suspects he knows why his little sister’s here.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She pushes by him as she speaks and steps into the apartment and he closes the door behind her before turning around to answer her.

“What do you mean?”

“You know bloody well what I mean! Why the hell did you threaten Ned to stay away from me?” She looks at him with murder in her eyes and Robb sighs.

“Because he wasn’t good enough for you, you could do better the Ned Dayne Arya” 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean? Maybe I don’t want to do better than him!” 

“Look little sister I know that things might feel like that now but trust me” 

“Why the hell should I trust you? All you do is scare people away from me maybe you should trust me and that I can make decisions for myself” She has stopped screaming and there is something in her eyes that he can’t place and somehow it’s even worse when she’s calm then when she’s screaming at him. 

“Please I only want what is best for you” He tries to plead with her trying to make her understand that he wishes her no harm.

“And what will be the best for me? Who will be good enough for me in your eyes because I’m not sure anyone will be good enough for me according to you”

“Because nobody deserves you!” His voice raises and he steps towards her holding her in his arms, enjoying the feel of her close to him.“You are too good for anyone Arya, nobody will ever deserve you, nobody” He mumbles into her hair and she must have picked up on something for she steps back reaching up to cradle his chin in her hands and she looks sadly up at him.

“You need to let me go Robb if you love me you need to set me free and maybe I will come back to you and maybe I don’t but please Robb set me free if you truly love me” His hearts sinks at the feeling that she might know of his feelings for and that maybe she won’t come back to him if he sets her free but he knows that she is right as she stares into her eyes and he nods earning him a smile as she reaches up and places her lips against his holding them there for a moment before taking a step back and leaving the apartment leaving him standing in the middle of the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks, he knows this is wrong, but he can’t help but hold onto the small hope that maybe she will come back to him, maybe he will have a chance.


	38. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Can you please write another Gendry and Arya one where they are at a party and she gets jealous because all these girls are flirting with Gendry. So she drinks herself stupid and has someone like Ramsay or Aegon hitting on her therefore making Gendry jealous. You can decide what happens next."

She’s not sure how she ended up here, standing backed up to the wall with Aegon leaning over her, he seems to be talking to her but she can’t really focus on what he’ saying. She knows that she have had way too much to drink tonight seeing as she wasn’t even planning on drinking at all but that went out the window when she saw Gendry talking to Margery Tyrell and she ended up in the kitchen flirting her way to a drink although she admits that that Ramsey freaks her out like hell and she’s not sure it was the best idée to flirt with him. Aegon however seemed like a safe option, he’s nice and not to bad to look at she thinks to herself as she looks up at him while he’s talking, his hand has somehow ended up on her hip during the conversation but she doesn't really care that much about it. However when Gendry comes up behind Aegon and pushes him away from her she tries to focus again on what’s going on.

“What the hell are you doing? I was talking to him” She pushes him, not that it really matters since she is drunk and he is way bigger than her anyway but instead of answering her he just grabs her arm and drags her outside with a pissed of look on his face.

“Arya seriously why the hell what where you doing with that idiot and people were talking that you and Ramsey fucking Bolton where getting it on and then I show up and I see you flirting with Targaryen plus you said you weren’t even going to drink tonight”

“I can do what the hell I want, if I want to drink I will do that and if I want to flirt with Aegon or Ramsey I can do that, you don’t have any say in it” She tries to get past him but he pushes her up against the wall not letting her past, he takes one step closer to her before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her as his hands settles on her hips before he breaks away looking down on her shocked face.

“Maybe I want to have a say in it” She looks up at him at for a moment and he’s scared that she will reject him but then she grabs his face with her hands and drags it down to her and claims his lips with hers and he knows that he has never been happier in his life then he is right now.


	39. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Could you write a modern highschool AU where Arya gets mad at Jon because he was hanging out with Ygritte? And she thinks they're dating but Jon was really getting advice because he has feeling for Arya...? Happy ending, please and thank you!" hope you like it

She can’t help but notice that he has been hanging out with Ygritte a lot lately and it pisses her of because he’s her best friend not Ygrittes so why he is spending so much time with her when he should be spending it with her. Maybe he has decided that he doesn’t like her anymore and that he wants to be around other seniors instead of a sophomore like her, maybe he thinks that Ygritte is pretty and he wants to date her, the thought of Jon dating anyone that isn’t her makes her heart clench with jealousy and she hates it. 

Standing in front of the mirror at home she can’t stop herself from comparing herself with Ygritte and she hates the way she looks because obviously Jon prefers Ygrittes looks to hers and she thinks that she can’t really blame him, she has never been pretty or beautiful like her sister. But at the same time she hates Jon for just abandoning her without saying anything to her why, he could at least have told her himself that he didn’t want to friends with her anymore, as the thought enters her head she picks up her phone and decides to text Jon that she is coming over so that she can confront him. 

When she knocks on the door her heart is beating faster than it ever has done before and she just knows that Jon will tell her that he’s in fact dating Ygritte and there is a lump forming in her throat at the idée of Jon not wanting her anymore. He opens the door and steps aside so that she can enter and she does but instead of going to the sofa and sitting down like she usually does she stops and waits for him to close to door and turn to her before she asks her question.

“Are you dating Ygritte?”It feels like her heart has stopped while she’s waiting for the answer.

“What?”

“Oh come on, you have been spending a lot of time with her lately and it kind of seems you are dating so are you?” 

“NO! I’m not dating Ygritte Arya I don’t like her that way” He seems nervous but honest so she believes him but that does still not explain why he has been spending so much time with her. 

“Oh, but why have you been spending so much time with her lately then?” 

“Ehh… Well, the thing is that, that well…” He stammers and mutters and she tired of it and she really wants to find out why he is acting this why. 

“Come on Jon just spit it out” She can see him swallow but instead of speaking he takes on step closer to her before grabbing her waist and pulling her close and bending down and claiming her lips with his, he sucks on her lower lip and the feeling sends shivers down her spine but she’s still not quite under sure why he has been spending time with Ygritte but she is far too happy that he is kissing her to break away and question him about it. But after a while he is the one the breaks away from her.

“Ok… Jon you are confusing me” He laughs at her and smiles before answering and explaining it to her.

“The thing is that have been wanting to do that for a while now but I wasn’t sure how to get the courage to do it so I asked Ygritte to help me out, she has been giving me advice on how to ask you out” She’s not sure if she has ever been so shocked in her life when Jon tells her why he has been hanging out with Ygritte but she can’t stop the smile that works its way onto her face.

“So how about it? Will you go out with?” He smiles back at her and she smirks when she answers.

“Yes but I have one condition”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“You have to kiss me again” He chuckles at her but nods before bending down again and once again pressing his lips to hers one arms around her waist and one hand in her hair as he gently steers her towards the sofa, sitting down on and dragging her with him so that she ends up on his lap breaking away for a moment to smile at her before going back to kissing and Arya thinks she has never been this happy to have been wrong about something.


	40. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt " could you do an AU where Jon and Arya are doctors and they have the whole workplace romance thing going on?! (Kinda like grey's anatomy idk)" hope you like it

From her room she could hear the voices of her siblings and right now roommates as they were walking around and getting ready for the day, she groaned and look at the clock on her bedside table knowing that really she needed to get up but she had only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep since she did had to stay at the hospital until four in the morning. She knew however that if she didn’t get up now Sansa would come in soon and drag her out of bed and she was not in the mood for a happy Sansa telling her that she needed to get up so she dragged herself from bed and got into the shower as fast as possible before getting dressed and joining the others in the kitchen. 

“Morning Arya” Robb also somehow managed to sound as alert as Sansa at six thirty in the morning and she only glared at her red haired siblings in return. Robb was the one that had gone against the family tradition of working at the hospital and had instead gone the business route and now owed a company together with his best friend Theon. Sansa however was also working at the hospital with Arya she had however decided to become a nurse like mother when Arya had followed in their father’s footsteps and became a surgeon. Their parents however still worked and lived in Winterfell with her youngest brother Rickon while Bran was studying and Arya was living in King’s Landing with her siblings. She liked being a surgeon although the hours were killing her and she had no social life to speak of anymore but saving lives was something she really appreciated. Although she had moments where she wondered if maybe she should have gone into something else most of the time she was happy with her choice. 

After a short breakfast the mostly consisted of coffee for Arya, Sansa grabbed her and dragged her to the car driving them to work while she drove Arya just watched her sister wondering how someone could have so much energy this early in the morning. Arriving at the hospital the sister split up and Arya went towards the residents rooms luckily she was the only one there, she was not sure if she would have had the energy to put up with anybody right now. 

She was standing at the nurses’ station when she felt someone move next to her and she looked up to be met with Jon Snows face.

“Morning Dr. Stark, are you available today?” He smiled at her, although more liked smiled down at her, he wasn’t really that tall but next to her pretty much anybody above average seemed tall.

“Sorry Dr. Snow I’m with Lannister today” 

“Which one?”

“Tyrion” She kind of liked Tyrion he was nice, much nicer than the rest of his family although Tywin, their chief was probably the best surgeon she had ever seen he was sometimes a bit too weird for her. 

“Pity” She meet Jon’s eyes and smirked at him before grabbing her coat and walking away sensing his eyes on her as she walked away from him and she smiled to herself as she turned a corner and walked up to her attending of the day, a small part of her thinking she would not have minded to spending to day with Jon.   
It was hours later when she was walking through the halls for a empty on call room for her to try to get some sleep in, the day had been the busiest in a long time and she was exhausted not even having had a chance to sit down since the day stared. When she finally found a empty room she quickly closed to door behind her and she shrugged of her coat before collapsing on the bed closest to her she was half asleep when she heard the door open and somebody locking it again and then someone climbed on the bed behind her pulling her close to his chest as he whispered in her ear.

“Go to sleep love” She smiled at the sound of his voice and pushing herself closer to him she relaxed and fell asleep in his arms.   
When she woke up she turned around only to notice that he as well had fell asleep, she also noticed that he was not wearing his scrubs but his own clothes. She raised her hand and ran it along his face gently touching him. She sensed that he was waking up so she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips and when she pulled back she saw that his eyes where open.

“I would not mind waking up like this every day” She smiled at him before commenting on his clothes.

“Hadn’t you already quit? Why were you still here?” He smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips before answering him.

“Well I saw you on your way here and I hadn’t really seen you anything today so I decided to follow you since I really didn’t think I could hold out long before I had to see you” She could feel the blush working its way up on her face and judging by his chuckle he had seen it to so she ducked her head and hid herself in his chest enjoying the way it felt against her. 

“I missed you too” She whispers into his chest not really having to courage to look at him when she says it but Jon takes her face into his hand and turns it upwards before he bends his own head down and presses his lips to hers and she can feel his smile against her own lips. Too soon he breaks away from the kiss and stands up grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him.

“You’re going to come home with me and I’m going to feed you and then I’m going to ravish you over and over again before I fall asleep next to you so come on let’s go” She smiles at his statement and lets him lead her out of the room and towards the parking lot.

“And you know my life and yours I might add would be much simpler if you would move in with me” She stares up at him when he says it before laughing and thinking that yeah it would be easier if they lived together and maybe one day not to far away she would tell him that she didn’t mind the idée but for now she was more interested in the food and ravishing the he promised her.


	41. Arya/Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Sequel to this one where arya comes back to rob and they end up running off together. Eddard finds arya diary and figures it out but he doesn't tell anyone (I just want to see his reaction to finding out what happend)" here you go hope you like it
> 
> And I have also decided to do a drabble series out of this that I will post separately so I hope you will cheack that out, I will start posting that one as soon as possible

He probably should be asleep considering he was work the next day but he can’t seem to fall asleep so he ends up on the sofa flipping through channels not really watching anything when he hears someone knocking on the door, he looks at the clock hanging on the wall, a quarter to two and he wonder who would knock at his door at this time in the night, his hearts beats faster as he thinks of Arya as a possibility but he doesn’t really want to believe it. But when he opens the door she is standing there on the other side and he steps aside to let her in closing the door behind her trying not to hope too much, because maybe she is here about something else. But before he can really question why she is there in the middle of the night she steps closer to him and grabs his head bending it down towards her crashing her lips to his and it takes a few moments before his brain realizes exactly what is going on but when he does one of his arms slides around her waist holding her closer to him and the other one goes to her neck and his fingers tangles in her hair. He sucks her lower lip between his own lips nipping on it with his teeth and is rewarded with a gasp and he pushes his tongue into her mouth as he can’t really grasp that after months and moths of wanting his is finally kissing her but he needs to know if this is her answer so he breaks away from her a questioning look on his face and when she smiles and nods he thinks he might fly from happiness. It’s only a few hours later when he pulls to car in front of her house and she comes out holding a bag that she throws into the backseat before getting in the front and he asks.

“Where to?” She smiles and looks at him before saying.

“Wherever we want to” He smiles at her before pulling out and driving away his hand grasping hers and he knows that where ever they go they will be happy together.  

Eddard

He sighs as he sits on his youngest daughter’s bed looking out over her room, three weeks and nothing, she left no note and they have heard nothing of her since but he refuses to believe that she is dead, she can’t be. He is getting up when he spots something laying on the floor half under the bed and he lifts it up when he realize he is holding her diary he freezes before slowly opening it hoping that there will be something in it that will explain his daughters disappearance. As he reads more and more he gets more and more of a sinking feeling, his daughter writes of a boy but she never mentions his name until he come to the last entry.

_25/4_

_I can’t get him out of my mind, every boy I meet I compare to him and none of them measure up. None of them gets me in the way he does, none of them makes me feel as secure and safe as I do when I am in his arms. I know that it’s wrong for he is my brother but I love him, more than I could ever love someone else, I know I once told him to let me go and that maybe I would come back I know now that I have no choice but to go back for I cannot live without him but I know that we will have to leave once I go to him but I am selfish enough to want him and not care for the_ _consequences of my decision, I know that Robb will do everything to make me happy and I will do anything to make him happy nothing else seems to matter._

He can feel the blood rushing through his veins as he holds the book in his hands, the words ringing in his head over and over again as he grips the book hard in his hands before throwing it across the room, sounding as it hits the wall and then lands on the floor. He buries his head in his hands before rising from the bed grabbing the book from the floor and leaving the room as he is exciting a picture on the wall grabs his attention, Arya and Robb standing next to each other Robb’s face is turned towards is sister looking at her with an expression he can only describe as loving and longing and Arya is leaning her head on her brothers shoulder looking more at peace than she seemed to do most of the time and he makes up his mind. He goes to the living room and stands in front of the fire for a moment before throwing the diary into it watching as it burns. He will go on living trying to forget what he has learned tonight but he knows he will never think of either Robb or Arya the same, his image of them has forever been changed and it will never go back, but he will never tell for he loves his daughter and son too much to destroy the image their mother and siblings have of them for he will never be able to forget, he will forever be haunted of the idea of what their life is like now, and he will forever wonder how he didn’t see it before it was too late.  


	42. Arya/Ramsay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Can I have a AryaxRamsay please. He loves her in his own way and he will give her everyone of the names in her list... just to see her smile. Smut if you want... Arya learning the art to be a Bolton" hope you like it

She woke in the night as her husband entered the chambers and sat down next to her stroking the hair from her face and waking her.

“Come on I have a present for you” He smiled at her and she knew that most people would find him creepy but she had learned that he would not hurt her and so she trusted him in some sense even if she did not truly trust anyone. But she rose from the bed and Ramsay wrapped her in a cloak as he took her arm and lead her away from the chambers and down towards the dining hall and when she came there she saw what he had meant by present. 

There in the middle of the floor stood ser Ilyn and she looked at her husband who smiled at her before leading her to the throne like chair he had built for her when they married and then walking back towards the prisoner. He stood behind him and looked up to meet her eyes and she could see the question he asked silently and she nodded at him and he began his work. 

It was probably hours later when he left the dead body on the floor and approached her and when she smiled at him he seemed to glow at her, she knew her husband to be cruel and savage but as long as he worked for her she did not care. She got up from her chair and took her husband’s hand guiding him to the chair and when he sat down she sat down on his lap and rested her head on his chest. She knew that she was slowly losing more and more of the girl she once was but she did not have it in her to mourn the loss, she was still a wolf she was only merging her Stark side with a Bolton one. 

“Thank you” She whispered into his chest and she could feel his smile as he bent his head and kissed her forehead.

“Anything for you my love and next time you can join me” She nodded before turning her head towards him pressing her lips to his, marriage to the Bolton bastard was not what she expected and she was not sure that is was love but she knew that her husband would do anything for her and for the gift of death for those that have harmed her family she would stay with him. I might not be love but it was something and it was better than nothing she though as she rose from the chair took her husband’s hand and led him back to their chambers.


	43. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "What about a smutty Jon/Arya: dom!Jon, sub!Arya - he makes her beg by telling her not to come (but he lets her in the end)." here you go

He's lying in between her legs, his tongue playing with her clit and then moving down to her cunt and lapping at her juices while she tried to grind down as hard as possible on his face, her hands tied to the headboard, she could feel herself coming closer but just as she is about to come she hears his voice.

“Don’t come” She freezes at the command knowing that he will punish her if she comes but she knows that she won’t be able to hold it in for long.

“Please let me come please I need it” She fights against coming as he lips close around her clit and gently sucks making her moan his name loudly.

“No, come on be a good girl and do as I say and I think you need some discipline so you won’t come until I say that you can” She can practically feel the smirk on his face as he moves lower and starts fucking her with his tongue his hand going to her hips holding her down. 

“Please I won’t be able to stop myself” But he does nothing only continuing lapping at her for a while longer before he moves away and stands up riding himself of his last clothes before getting back on the bed settling over her resting on his forearms before he moves one hand to grip his cock, dragging it for her entrance to her clit and back again causing her to moan and whimper before he thrusts himself inside of her.

“Gods Arya, your cunt is amazing, so tight, so warm” He groans as he starts thrusting himself in to her over and over again.

“Oh god, oh god, please please” She begs knowing that she will not be able to hold on much longer. He chuckles at her but it turns into a moan before he moves one of his hands down to her clit, rubbing it.

“Now” When she hears it she lets go, her body shudders hard and she moans his name over and over again as she clenches around him.

“Such a good girl” He groans and moans as he thrust a few more times before he comes and spills himself in her before moving out and untying her moving behind her pulling her so that her back is to his chest. One of his hands going down to curl around her cunt resting against it as she rests her head against the other arm, he presses kisses to her neck as he whispers in her ear.

“So proud of you, my perfect girl, sleep now my love” He can hear he sigh contently before her breathing evens out and she relaxes in his arm and he continues pressing kisses to her neck as he can feel himself be overcome with sleep and just before he falls asleep he presses her even closer loving the feel of her in his arms.


	44. Arya/Jaqen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "could you do an AU where Jaqen and Arya are are college students ... and all the romance and cadent moments are given by the discussion about a book that both need for a thesis" hope you like it

“You’re wrong” 

“And why am I wrong lovely girl?” His lips curl into his trademark half smile as he watches her.

“Because it doesn’t work like that I have never in my life been around a guy who called my love or beautiful or one who brings me flowers out of nowhere” She meets his eyes as he sits across the table and he seems to study her.

“Maybe you have been around the wrong guys then my lovely girl” He seems to put focus of the word lovely and she can’t help herself from blushing but she’s refusing to give up.

“Come on, ok secondly love at first sight doesn’t exist nobody sees someone and just falls in love with them” She smirks at him.

“Well maybe love is going to far but you can’t deny that there can defiantly be an pull and an attraction when you first see someone” He smirks back at her and her own smirk falters as she remembers the first day she saw Jaqen and how she felt when he meet her eyes.

“Fine, maybe, but… ok they practically never fight and when they do fight they stop fighting like immediately and come on everybody fight and they don’t apologize directly after even if they realize that they are wrong”

“Well I know that I would never want to fight with you, I would never want to see you angry or sad therefore I would do everything in my power to see you happy therefore I would apologize even if I thought I was right, I would never want go to sleep fighting with you lovely girl” She falters and ducks her head as a blush spreads across her cheeks.

“Ok so maybe you are perfect or something but maybe you wouldn’t act like that if you were actually in a relationship with me” He smirks at her and rises from his chair and holds out his hand for her to take and she accepts it confused, he pulls her up next to her and whisper in her ear.

“Maybe I should prove it to you then that there is someone out there who will act like that for you” He pulls back and takes her head in his hands and pressing his lips to hers and as they kiss she thinks maybe she would not mind that much for him to prove her wrong.


	45. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "For a prompt how about an AU where Lyanna had Jon and arya (twins) at the tower of joy, when they are older they begin to desire one another and Eddard notices and has to explaine to them there mother and father (lyanna and rhaegar) and why they desire one another (targaryen incest) if you want to take it further you can" hope you like it

They had always been close, leaned on each other for support but it only seemed like they were getting closer with age and it worried him. He knew that they preferred each other to their other siblings and it was not uncommon for the two of them to sneak of together when they had the chance and he could not really blame them, to the rest of the world they were his bastards and they were treated like it, he was only glad that they had each other to lean on. But as they grew older they only seemed to grow closer, they never seemed to leave each other’s side but he didn’t think more of it until he saw them together in the gods wood one day. They were sparing together and Jon had his sister pushed up against a tree, both of them staring at each other, panting, eyes never wavering and he knew then that he needed to talk to them about it. 

“Wait so you’re saying… that we are Targaryens?” Arya stared at him, anger and something else in her eyes as she looked at him and for a moment he did not know what she would do but Jon placed his hand over hers, squeezing hers and she turned her head towards her brother and the anger seemed to leave her body as Ned watched. 

“Yes I’m saying that you are Targaryens but also Starks, it was not safe for anyone to know”

“So why now” The boy he had come to look upon like a son asked his voice calm as his hand entwined itself with his sisters.

“Because I have seen you with each other and I decided that it was time to tell you” He rose from his chair as he talked “ no one will understand and no one can know, but they way you feel is not wrong, had you been raised by your parents it would have been encouraged for you to feel like this, but like I said no one can know even now the world is not safe for Targaryen children” He sighed one last time as he looked at them before leaving the room.

Jon could hear someone slowly open the door and closing it silently, walking across the floor before he could feel her sit down on the bed and he turned meeting her eyes before moving so that she could lie down on his chest his arms curling around her. He never felt more at home then when his sister rested against him. He turned his head down and moved his other hand to her face and he gently moved her so that he could look upon her face smiling down at her. She smiled back at him and he gently stoked the hair from her face, his thumb trailing her lips before she moved forward catching him finger in her mouth gently sucking on it and he groaned at the feeling before removing his thumb and bending down pressing his lips to her hers for the first time and discovering that he was wrong, this is where he belonged, this was where he felt the most at home.


	46. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Do you think you could write one where Jon and Robb are super protective about Sansa dating because of some mishap with Joffrey that they forget about Arya for a second and then somehow both walk in on Arya and her way older boyfriend Gendry having sex?" here you go

Of course Sansa had seen their car parked down the street when she exited the café causing her to stomp over and tell them to get the hell out of there before she called mother and told her. The thought of his mother finding out that they had been keeping an eye on Sansa made Robb quickly drive away and go back home. They just wanted to make sure that she was ok, that nothing happened although apparently they had taken it too far for in the beginning Sansa didn’t have any problem with her older brothers being protective. As they pulled in the driveway Jon noticed the motorcycle parked on the side, a motorcycle he had never seen before and when he pointed it out to Robb and asked him if he knew who it belonged to he shrugged and said it probably belonged to some friend of their sister. 

They entered the house and called for Arya but when they didn’t get any answer they moved upstairs towards their sister’s room and as they got closer they could make out some sort of noise coming from Arya’s room. He stopped a moment before opening the door and when he did he thought he would have a heart attack. There on her bed was his little sister and above her was a man he had never seen before, fucking her as Arya moaned and held onto him. As he and Robb realized what was going on they both yelled out loud causing Arya and the man’s heads to snap towards the door and he couldn’t help but think that the man look a few years older than his seventeen year old sister as his sister started to scream at them and the man grabbed a blanket and covered both of them with it.

“What the hell are you doing here you supposed to be stalking Sansa?” 

“What? What we are doing here? What the hell are you doing? Who is that and how fucking old is he?” 

“None of your fucking business! Now leave my room both of you!” They both threw Arya one final look before walking out closing the door after them, looking at each other   
before moving down stairs both of them sitting in the hallway when Arya came down, the man following her and as Jon saw the man for real the first time he realized he had to be at least twenty-three or even older he could see the tattoos on his arms and when he turned towards Arya and bent down to kiss her before grabbing his jacket and leaving he realized how much bigger and taller he was then her. When he left they both turned towards his little sister but before they had a chance to speak Arya held up her had silencing them both.

“Ok this is how it is going to go, you will not breath a word of this to mom or dad and I will keep my mouth shut about how you to have been stalking Sansa for months because if mom found that out she will murder the both of you in your sleep are we clear?” They both nodded making Arya smirk before she turned around walking away.

“Arya” Jon said as she was walking away.

“Yes?”

“How old is he?” She smirked at him again before laughing.

“Twenty-five” She chuckled at the look on their faces before turning back around and walking back up the stairs. As she was walking away Jon turned towards his brother.

“I think we were following the wrong sister”


	47. Arya/Robb/Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "How about one where the Starks follow the Targaryen traditions and Robb takes his sisters as wives. Sansa is a better wife from the outside, but he prefers Arya's passion for life and contrary nature. For logistics sake Catelyn and Ned are still their parents." hope you like it

To the outside world she was the perfect wife, he knew that but he could still not find it in himself to prefer her over her sister, Sansa was kind and quiet and mended his clothes but there was something missing. Something he found in Arya, her spirit, her wilderness, her entire being drew him to her and he could do nothing to stop it. In the beginning he divided his time equality between his wives, but as more time passed he found himself seeking Arya’s company more and more, he smiled without noticing it when he saw her fighting with a wooden sword, he chuckled when she came back from somewhere covered in dirt even as he could feel the disapproving eyes of Sansa and his mother on him, he groaned when he stumbled upon her in the hot springs taking a bath, his eyes admiring every inch of her body as she noticed him and smirked before beckoning him to come to her. He spent almost all of his nights in his younger wife’s chambers and when he went to Sansa’s all he could do was think of Arya under him instead. 

He watched them, so different from each other it was hard to believe that they were sisters, when other men complimented Sansa and said he was lucky to have such a dutiful wife he nodded and forced himself to smile and when they complimented Arya’s beauty but said that it was a pity she behaved herself the way she did he clenched his fist and tried not to react. They were right he knew, he was surly lucky to have Sansa and he did love her but the love he felt for Arya was so different, so overwhelming that the love for her sister disappeared and he hated himself for not treating her like she deserved. She deserved more than him, more than a man who loved someone else more even when she was the picture of a perfect wife. 

But Sansa did not seem to hold it against him, she was ever so courteous and kind to him even when Arya carried his child and she did not, he wanted to scream at her, he wanted her to scream at him but she never did. When she exited the birthing room to tell him than Arya and his son was waiting for him he saw something in her eyes, something sad and angry and he hated himself for making it appear there but she did nothing only told him to enter and as he passed her he swore he could see a tear falling from her eye and a sob spilling from her lips but when he saw Arya holding his son he forgot everything else and for that he hated himself as well.


	48. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Could you write one where Arya is a princess and Jon is sworn to protect her (like a personal bodyguard or something) and they're not related, fall in love with each other, and somehow end up together?" here you go

“You deserve more, so much more” As he spoke his hand caressed her cheek and she smiled up at him.

“Maybe, but maybe I don’t want more, maybe you are everything I want” She stepped closer to him and raised her own hand pushing his hair from his face her hand mirroring his. She never knew when or how it happened, one day he was her shadow, the one who made sure that she always was safe and one day he was more, the man she could not imagined living without, the one she felt the safest with, most at home. She spent months trying to make him understand, making him admit that he felt the same way she did and after he admitted it she spent more time trying to convincing him that they were right for each other despite of where they came from, he always saw here as someone higher than him someone he did not deserve because of where she came from, because she was a princess when he was only a bodyguard. But with time she managed to convince him that maybe other things mattered more.

“They will never accept this”

“First of all how can you be so sure? And secondly since when have I cared for the opinions of other people, you of all people should know I have never really cared for what others want” She took one more step closer to him so that it was almost no space left between them although even with her heels she had to angle her head to look him in the eyes. He   
chuckled at her statement his eyes meeting hers.

“And beside aren’t you the one who is always telling me to focus on what I want and not what others want?”

“Well I can’t really argue with that since I said it although when I said it I did not have this in mind” His hand cupped her cheek and the other one moved to circle her waist as she put her hands around his neck and he bent down lightly placing his lips over hers, and for a while the kiss was chaste but the more time when by the more passionate the kiss became and when he broke from it both of them were lightly panting and she smiled at him and he decided then.

“Seeing as I am already screwed why not make the most of it” He smirked down at her before bending down again and claiming her lips again wondering how the hell they would survive this mess but he thought that maybe she has some ace up her sleeve to make sure that if and when they were discovered things would turn out ok.


	49. Arya/Euron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "AryaXEuron because who needs a dragon when you have the Ice she-wolf points if Arya is in control of her own ship. Extra points if Euron loves when Arya kills her enemys. Thanks" here you go

He watched as the blood fell from her opponents’ neck staining her hands and when she turned around sword in hand her eyes haunting and equally as beautiful he truly marveled at the sight of her. She was everything he wished for in a queen and she was his and no one else’s, the way she moved around her enemies, never stopping, never hesitating and ever so beautiful, before he saw her in battle he thought the she was beautiful sure but after seeing her kill he knew that there was none who could ever compare to her. 

When he first saw her he wondered who she was, how she ended up on the streets of Braavos, she moved with too much grace to have been born there, he noticed how her eyes moved around a room assessing it, how she looked upon those who talked to her, like she was playing a game, never letting her guard down only pretending to. He knew she was deadly, the way she moved the way she talked everything about her screamed danger but he was never a man who moved away from danger. 

When he learnt who she was he knew he should not have been so surprised, for she was winter come again, for her eyes were ice cold and her skin fair as snow. He knew that she was no lady, no she was a wolf and he knew that he wanted nothing more than her by his side. For nothing is as deadly as a she-wolf, beautiful yet so deadly. She claimed what she wanted without regard for others, her survival the one thing that mattered. He tried for months and months to convince her to join him but his attempts seemed to get him nowhere. So when they saw a ship coming to Pyke and he was told it had a wolf running on field on its flag he laughed to himself and when he saw her step of the ship and walk towards him he wondered why she came, but he knew he would do anything for her to stay, he let her keep her ship with her own men knowing that they served her and no one else, and he gave her what she wanted most, the blood of her enemies. When he first saw her kill and then turn towards him, blade in hand dripping with blood a smile on her face he thought that maybe he was foolish for wanting her so much when he knew how dangerous and deadly she was but it did not matter for there was no one he would ever find as beautiful as her after watching the she-wolf kill, there was no women who could ever compare to her.


	50. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "will you write a jon/arya where arya has been locked away in a tower for years and jon recues her?" here you are hope you like it

The sun was setting as she looked out on the landscape surrounding her home, home, more like a cage, a place she was never allowed to leave always waiting for a day when she would finally be able to leave. They came for her years ago when she was young, they took her away and locked her in this tower, she was never sure why they did it and she doubted that she would ever find out. She was woken in the dead of the night by someone climbing in through the only window and she froze not knowing what to expect but she thought this might be my only chance. She slowly rose from the bed she could see the back of a man moving through the room but as soon as she took her first step he froze, hearing her. His hand went to his sword as he slowly turned around a torch in one hand his eyes widened when he saw her. She slowly walked towards him before she stopped a few steps away from him.

“Who are you?” His voice was dark and cold but there was something about it that warmed something inside her.

“I… I don’t know” She remembered so very little from before, a mans bearded face, a women with blue eyes, her guards never called her anything but girl and with time she did not remember any other name. He looked doubtfully at her not really believing her before he answered. 

“What are you doing here then?” 

“I’m not sure all I know is that I want to leave, what about you what are you doing here and who are you?” He laughed before he smiled at her for the first time and she could not stop herself from smiling back at the man 

“My name is Jon as for what I am doing here it’s a rather long story, so you want to leave huh?” He stepped closer to her whenever one of the guards came closer she backed away scared but now she only felt intrigued.

“Yes” She smiled at him hoping he would offer to take her with him, to help her leave this place and she would never have to come back. 

“Well then let’s get you out of here” He smiled at her before turning around and picking up something from the table before bending down and turning his head to incline her to come closer and get on his back before he climbed out the window he came in through.

“Hold on” He told her as he started to climb down and she noticed that between the stone there was things sticking out that he could hold on to and put his feet on. As they got closer and closer to the ground she felt herself get closer and closer to freedom she would no longer be confined to a cage, she would have a chance at a normal life a good life.


	51. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "can you do gendry and arya moving into a new place together painting the walls then basically a paint fight happens and then smut occurs" here you go

She stared at the wall brush in hand as she turned towards Gendry who was still painting, admiring the way his back flexed under the shirt he wore when he noticed her eyes on him and turned towards her.

“What?” 

“The color’s wrong” He stared at her for a moment sighing at her.

“Why?” 

“Because I say its wrong stupid” He brings his hands up to his face burying his face in them before looking up again meeting her eyes and she can practically see as his head forms an idée as he smirks at her and starts moving towards her.

“Well then we won’t need any more of it” She realize what he’s going to do as he approaches her fast and she opens her mouth to tell him don’t when he lifts his brush and drags it across her neck. She scowls at him before dipping her fingers in the paint and places them at his arms dragging them upwards as he laughs at her before dipping his own fingers in the paint and moves towards her as she laughs and tries to get away from him. But he manages to grab her laughing as she struggles against his hold both of their clothes ending up with paint on them as well as their own bodies when she manages to push him so he loses his footing but his arm his around her waist so when he falls he takes her with him, both of them laughing as the role around the floor when Gendry ends up over her leaning over her on his arms and the look in his eyes makes her rub her legs together, his eyes dark with lust as he looked down on her. She raised her hands moving them to his shirt dragging it of him her hands going to his chest and abdomen leaving paint after them but none of them caring about it her hands going to his back holding on as he lowered himself pressing his lips to hers the kiss heated and passionate before he moved back sitting on his knees grabbing her shirt and dragging it of her before moving to her shorts unbuttoning them smirking at her as she moved impatiently trying to get him to move faster as he moved her shorts along with her panties down her legs leaving her naked as he moved back over her, his lips going to her neck and moving down to her breasts, his hand finding its way to her cunt, gently stroking her gathering the wetness on his finger and moving it up to her clit rubbing it as his mouth focused on her breast sucking and nipping on one nipple before moving to the other enjoying the way she arches her back and moaned his name as her hands tugged on his hair trying to make him go faster and one hand moving down and finding the bulge between his legs squeezing making him groan when he pulled back again smirking down at her as she laid panting on the floor glaring up at him. He grabbed her and flipped her over making her land on her hand and knees as he pushed his own pants down along with his boxers standing on his knees behind her his hands moving to her hips holding on as he thrust himself inside of her hard making her moan loudly and push back against him as he started trusting in and out of her hard and fast one hand moving to her breast tugging on her nipple as he trust making her gasp and then moan his name as he rose on her knees making him sit down so that she sat on his lap as he trust into her the hand that wasn’t on her breast moving to her clit rubbing it making her drop her head on his shoulder.

“Ohh… Oh god Gendry don’t stop” The why she spoke his name making him drive himself even harder into her making her whimper and gasp her head turning to his neck her lips pressed against him

“Arya come, for me, come now” He groaned feeling her tighten around him his hand moving faster against her clit, she let out a loud moan clenching around him gasping his name as he let himself go moaning her name as he spills himself into her. Both of the panting as they fell down on the floor, her head resting against his chest as she waited for her breathing to return to normal locking down on their bodies letting out a laugh as she saw that both of them were covered in paint.

“What?” 

“Look at us” She managed to get out as she laughed and when he understood what she was talking about he stared to laugh as well.

“We need to shower” He said after a while as they were still lying on the floor.

“We could shower together” She looked up at him and smirked when he raised an eyebrow before smirking back at her as he stood up before bending down and throwing her over his shoulder making her laugh again as he starts walking towards the shower.


	52. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to chapter 45

He entered the room only to be pushed to the side as his sister walk passed him, anger radiating from her body and he turned his head forward to see his father, no uncle standing in the room staring sadly after Arya as she left. He knew he could follow his sister but thought it best to let her have a moment before speaking to her so he slowly approached his uncle instead.

“Give her time” He spoke making Ned look at him as noticing him for the first time.

“She hates me, and I don’t blame her, but I just… I just want her to know that she is still my daughter no matter what she now knows” 

“She needs time, being a bastard, it’s not easy, and being Ned Starks bastard is… it’s a struggle every day, and now she knows the truth but wherever she goes people still whisper, it’s not easier knowing the truth, it’s harder than ever knowing that these people look down upon us believing that our mother made you dishonor your wife when we know the truth that you are not even our father” He sighs and walks up to his father in almost every sense of the word, putting his hand on his shoulder.” She will come around and she still loves you for you have been the best father you could have possibly been but right now she needs time” After he nods to him Jon removes his hand and turns away knowing where he will find his sister. 

It’s late so there is no one except her when he arrives, watching her as she strikes with her sword against the air around her, he has always loved watching her, the way she moved, it came so naturally to her, she never wavered, she moved with a grace and a confident with s sword in her hand and he loved watching her even as he envied how naturally she moved with the sword. She must have sensed his presence for shortly after he arrives she turns around and faces him and his heart breaks when he sees the dried tears on her cheeks and he moves towards her as fast as he can watching as she drops the sword on the ground and when he takes her in his arms he can hear the sob escaping her and he holds her as close as he can as she wraps her own arms around him.

“I just… Someone said that mother was a… and I couldn’t I just couldn’t…. And Lord Stark just… It’s not fair Jon, it’s not fair” Her voice breaks and she tries to catch her breath as she speaks but he presses her closer to him, stroking her hair.

“I know my love, I know” Because he knows, it’s not fair, the people would never see them as anything else that the children on the women who made Lord Stark dishonor his wife, and they would never be anything else than bastards who were worth nothing, they would never know their real father or mother, they would never know what it was like to have a mother. 

“But we have each other, and as long as we are together than everything will turn out ok, my sister, my love, nothing else matters, nothing” He pulls back from her and raises his hand to wipe away her tears staring down on her smiling, his smile widening when she managed a small smile back. His hands cradling her head as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers, loving the way she fitted against him so perfectly. He smiled against her when she pushed him back so that his back hit the wall behind him and he took her bottom lip between his lips nipping and sucking on it, loving the way she gasped his name as she raised one leg and hooked it around his hip, using it to pull him closer, one of his hands tangling in her hair loving the moan she let out when he tugged on it. When he pulled away from her, his forehead resting against hers he smiled at her and when she smiled back, a real smile, the kind of smile that he knew instantly knowing it meant she was truly happy he knew he would spend his entire life making her happy if it meant that she would smile that way at him and no one else.


	53. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to chapter 46

It was already late when she arrived so she didn’t have to worry about anyone being there so she simply pushed the door open and called out.

“Babe where are you?” She walked around the place looking around trying to find him but for some reason he appeared to be gone when she heard his voice coming from under one of the cars.

“Down here, give me a minute” She sighed and walked over to the desk that stood in the corner and jumped up on it waiting for Gendry to finish whatever he was doing under the car. 

“There, now what can I do for you” He spoke as he rolled out from under the car and got up, wiping of his hands on his jumpsuit as he approached her. When he got to the desk she opened her thighs so that he could stand in between them as he leaned down and claimed her lips before breaking away again. 

“Well you promised me dinner so… here I am” She smiled up at him and he raised his eyebrow at her, smirking.

“Really? That’s the reason you’re here?” She smirked back at him before jumping off the desk and standing next to him, pressing up against him as her hands went around his neck before sliding down his chest as she whispered in his ear.

“Well… there is something else I also want”

“And what could that be?” She smirked at him before pressing her lips to his, hands moving back to his neck as he grabbed her waist and pressed closer to her, both of them too busy to notice that the bell of the door sounded neither noticing that someone had entered.

“Hello?” At the sound of a voice they broke apart and turned, she froze as she realized that it was her father that was standing there and judging by the way his face looked she guessed that he had no idée that she was there before he had walked in, but judging by the look on his face she was in a lot of trouble.   
It was hours later and after a lot of screaming and fighting her father let it slip that it was Jon and Robb who had recommended that he would go there to get his car cheeked, claiming that it was the best place in town, she knew she should have known that her brothers would find some way to expose her secret and she silently swore to get her revenge on them.


	54. Gendry/Arya/Jon

Today was a bad day, he knew it as soon as she meet his eyes, she smiled at him but not the way she would smile at him on a good day or even on a fine day, no today was a bad day and there was nothing as horrible for him as when she a bad day. She smiled politely at him, making small talk and inside he was dying, he wanted to give up and let out the tears that were threatening to spill out, but he stopped himself, trying so hard to smile back at her polity and talk to her, trying to ignore the lump forming in his throat but then she asked for him, Jon. 

“Have you talked to Jon lately, do you know how he is? Will he come home soon I miss him so” He could feel the way his heart broke inside him, even after years of this, his heart still stopped when she asked for her brother, her eyes lightening up. She didn’t remember him most days, or even worse she knew how he was but she did not remember their relationship, most days she forgot their children, not even knowing their names. But she never forgot him, she never stopped asking for her long lost brother, a man who he figured had been more than a brother to her before he disappeared. Even as his hears sunk when she remembered her brother but not him or their children he never had the heart to tell her the truth, the Jon was lost years ago and was assumed to have died not long after disappearing, no he lied every time, telling her that her brother would visit soon even as he watched her face brighten every time he told her, but he never stop it. He could not give her much, he could not cure her, he could not give her more good days, he could not bring the people she lost back, but he could give her this, he could lie to her and tell her that her brother was safe and that he would come home soon, he could watch her face light up as he told her, he could not give her much but he could give her this and it did not matter how many time his heart broke, he would lie to her forever to give her some peace. 

After he told his lie and talked to her some more, he rose from the chair walking away, letting the tears fall when she could no longer see, she was his wife and most days she did not know it, most days he told her stories of the man he was sure she loved most in the world. Most days he was grateful for her forgetting, for maybe it broke him more and more but this way he could lie, this way she could forget all the pain and suffering she had gone through and if watching his wife being in love with another man, her brother, was the price to pay for her forgetting what had happened he would pay it over and over again.


	55. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to chapter 10

He’s not sure why he called her in the first place, it was probably the worst idea he had ever had but for some reason he could not stop himself from calling her and now he was sitting on the sofa waiting for her to show up. When he heard the knock on the door he braced himself for who was waiting on the other side and sure enough when he opened the door there she was standing, wearing skinny jeans and a sweater the seemed to cling to her, she is smirking at him as he moves to let her pass before closing the door behind her. He turns around to face her and he grabs her hand a drag her onto his lap has he falls into a armchair, she straddles him and smirks down on him before he grabs her head and presses his lips to hers. Enjoying the taste of her as he strokes her bottom lip with his tongue before pressing it into her mouth and tangling it with hers making her moan as he pulls back and nips at her bottom lip and this time it is his time to smirk at her causing her grind down on him making a moan leave his mouth as he moves his lips to her neck and his hands to her ass wanting to remove the smug smile from her face, and when she lets out a moan as he sucks at her pulse point he smiles against her neck. Her hands goes to his shirt fisting the material in her hands as she drags it up his body and he moves back so that she can pull it off him before he moves his own hands and takes her shirt off as well and then unhooking her bra leaving her naked from the waist up and he smiles before grabbing her and raises her on her knees so that her breast end up in front of his face and he bends forward pressing his lips to her flesh, licking and nipping his way around her breast making her moan his name and arch are back before he slowly licks on nipple and then taking it in mouth, sucking on it enjoying the moans and whimpers she lets out. One of his hands are on her back helping her to keep stable but the other one moves to her other nipple, pinching it and kneading her breast before his mouths moves to the other nipple and his other hand goes to the one left alone. After he has spent a while on her tits he alternating between the two he moves one hand down to cup her cunt over jeans and he smirks against her when he feels the dampness of her jeans and how she grinds against his hand, moaning his name. He lets her sit down again before he moves his hand and undoes her button and zipper before showing his hand down her pants stroking her over her panties and he moans as he can feel the wetness seeping through the lace covering her and he moves his hand up again before moving it down under her panties as well stroking her slit and rubbing her clit before moving two fingers inside of her, groaning as he feels his fingers in her wet warm cunt, pumping them into her a few times as she grinds down before he removes his hand.

“Get your pants off” His voice is husky and he watches as she gets up from his lap and starts removing his pants as he rids himself of his pants and he thanks the gods he went commando today before reaching over and grabbing condom from the drawer beside the chair, sheeting himself and stroking as few times as he watches Arya rid herself of her panties, his eyes trailing her long silky legs, her hips, her cunt, up towards her breast and up to her face meeting her eyes as she moves back, straddling him again. She positions herself right over his cock and both of them moan as she sinks down on him, his hands going to her hips helping her as they move together. Their moans and gasps filling the room and he can feel himself getting closer as she clenches around him and he moves one of his hands to her clit, rubbing it making her gasp his name as she stiffens before she falls forward, clenching around him as she shudders against his chest, moaning his name. As he feels her clenching around him he lets go, moaning and bucking up into her cunt before he releases into to condom and slumps back against the back of the armchair bringing his arms up to hold Arya close to him as they both just sit there for a while before she moves a little settling across his lap instead leaning her head on his chest eyes close but he knows that she is still awake.

“I am screwed” He can feel her laughing against his chest before answering.

“Yes”

“I’m not going to be able to let you go you know?” He says and fears that maybe she will get up and leave but she stays.

“Well if you keep this up maybe I won’t mind” He smiles as he presses a kiss to her head before standing with her in his arms, taking her to his bedroom and placing her under the covers before getting in too, she curls up to him, her head on his shoulder and he smiles as his arms encircle her waist holding her close as he closes his eyes thinking that yes maybe he is screwed but the feeling of her body pressed up against him makes him care less about the consequences and he focuses on how perfectly she fits against him.


	56. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Could you write a promt where sansa play's at match making and try's to set up arya with all the guy's she knows and arya refuses all of them untill sansa intreduce her to the mechanical inginaring student Gendry, who also works as a mechanic and sparks fly between them. sansa is pleased with herself untill she overhears arya and gendry. learning that they where a couple for some time now and had set up sansa to officialy intreduse them to each other so sansa would leave arya alone. I leave it up to you if sansa either was aware of there secret relationship before and just wanted them to be offical or if she is surprised but all in all happy that arya is officaly not a single anymore" here you go hope you like it

“Do you think she bought it?” Arya asks him as they stand on the other side of the closed door, Sansa had once again told Arya that she had someone that she wanted her to meet and after days of trying to talk her out of it Sansa showed up with Gendry happily introducing them. Except the fact that Arya already knew him, in fact she had been seeing him for several weeks, but after the initial shock Arya managed to play along pretending like she had never meet him before.

“Yes” 

“Ok good… wait… hey why did you even agree to be set up with someone?” She looks up at him, hands on the hips as she arches one eyebrow at him, but he only laughs.

“Relax, she told me who she wanted to introduce me too and I thought this would be a good opportunity to make our relationship official” 

“Ohh”

“That’s right ohh, I’m a little offended you know that you doubt me, you are going to have to make it up to me” His voice however says that he’s not really offended at all as he puts his arms around her and pull her close before kissing her.

“Ohh? And what could I do to make it up to you?” She smirks up at him, leaning up to press her lips to his before removing them to let him answer.

He laughs and tells her “Why don’t you come home with me and I’m sure we will figure something out” he laughs as he moves, one hand taking hers as she laughs at him but follows him down the hall enjoying the feel of his warm hand against hers. 

One the other side of the door Sansa smirks as she listens to them, smirking to herself as they think that they fooled her, although she doesn’t really mind. She has been trying to set her sister up for months when she walked into the mechanics to get her car looked on when instead she was her sister kissing the man working there. She knew she recognized him and later when she saw him on campus she decided to make her move, now at least her sister will be able to stop sneaking around and Sansa can stop trying to set her sister up, for all she really wanted was for her sister to be happy and if Gendry makes her happy than that’s all she cares about.


	57. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt"Can I request Arya and Gendry. A modern adaptation would be great. Gendry is Robb's best friend so has known the Starks his whole life. They meet at a Halloween party dressed in masks so they don't know who the other is and it ends pretty steamy but they keep the masks on till the end. When they reveal each other they are both shocked. You can decide what happens afterwards." hope you like it

The mask covers most of her face but he can see her eyes and there is something about them than he can’t seem to figure out or look away from, her eyes draws him in and when she notices him staring she meets his eyes without looking away and when she bites her lip he knows he’s hooked. Her dress is modest but clings to every curve and he holds her close while they dance, his hands around her waist but his eyes never look away from hers and she smiles up at him and he can feel himself falling more and more by the second, there is something so familiar about her but at the same time there is something so unknown about her, something that haves him wanting more and more.   
He has her pressed up against the wall the bathroom door closed and locked, her lips taste like alcohol and some kind of berries a taste that has him wishing for more as he presses his lips against hers, one arms is still at her waist while the other one holds her thigh up against his hip, his hand stroking the soft skin there, marveling at how amazing it feels against his hand. He presses her closer as he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and nips at her enjoying the moan she lets out loving that he can make her react that way when she gently touches his chest pushing away and he does want she wants, pulling away wondering why she wants to stop when her hands goes to his own mask gently touching and her voice comes out as a husky whisper.

“I need to see you” He nods at her not trusting his own voice and kisses her quickly one more time before placing his own hands at her mask nodding at her as they both silently lifts the other ones mask away and what he sees have him both shocked and wondering how he did not know. 

“Gendry?”

“Arya”

“Omg… I can’t believe this” Her eyes are wide as she stares up at him and he knows that the shock on her face probably mirrors his.   
They stand there for a moment, masks cast to the floor staring at each other both of them wondering how to go from here, when she raises his hand to her cheek, gently stroking her making her lean into his touch and he knows then and there that he will not be able to stop.

“I can’t stop” His voice is low and he fears that she will step away from him.

“I don’t want you to” She looks up meeting his eyes and even if he can still see the surprise in her eyes and can also see that the desire has remained. 

“Robb will kill me” She laughs softly at his statement before saying.

“Probably” He leans down pressing his forehead against hers, before claiming her lips again wondering how the hell he will get himself out of this mess before dropping all thoughts when he feels Arya’s hand starting to explore him. 

He wakes up in her bed, not really clear about how they got there, but he smiles when he feels Arya starting to move against him, she looks up from his chest where she rest and he smiles down at her as she moves up towards him, kissing him softly, both of them freezing when they hear someone knock on the door before opening it.

“Hey Arya I just wondered… WHAT THE HELL?” In the door way Arya’s older brother and his own very pissed of best friend stands and Gendry flops down on the bed, trying desperately to think of something to say before Robb starts beating the crap out of him, and really Gendry can’t really blame him, who would not want the beat the crap out of their best friend if they slept with his little sister.


	58. Arya/Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "A Arya/Jaime fic where Arya comes back to westeros after becoming a faceless man. She fights Jaime in a tourney and he falls in love with her." here you are

He knows he gone when the helmet falls from her head and even if he already suspected that there was a girl hiding underneath his breath catches when he sees her, there was something so unique about the way she moved when she fought the swords, one in each hand, was a part of her she moved with such a ease that he had not seen in so long.   
She returned weeks ago only, he had only spotted her once or twice, walking alongside her sister who now sat in the stands next to Willas Tyrell clapping her hands and grinning at her younger sister. She looked away from the stands and down at him, and he was not sure he had ever seen someone as beautiful, he remembered her from when she was young, she was maybe not exactly ugly but he would never have called her pretty or beautiful and no he could not seem to tear his eyes from her. He lips curled into a smirk and he found himself smiling at her when she extended her hand towards him grasping it as he heaved himself from the ground. She was handed the flower crown from the queen and as soon as she handed it to her Arya started moving towards the stand and for a moment Jaime found himself jealous of the man she would give it to but she surprised everyone when she reached her sister climbing up and carefully placing the crown on her sisters head before bowing lightly and moving down again and he found that he could not tear his eyes from the girl with the beautiful hunting grey eyes that only seemed to smile at her sister. 

When she walked into the hall that night he could sense how everyone’s eyes turned towards her, for she was a sight, the grey dress was simple but it seemed to bring out every subtle curve of her body, he knew every man in here admired her the way she carried herself was how a queen should carry herself, she was proud and full of grace, but to Jaime noting was more beautiful than the way she moved with a blade in her hand, never more beautiful then when her braid spilled from her helm and she meet his eyes for the first time when she ripped the helm of. 

He danced with her that night, along with other men, but it was Jaime who found himself dancing with her the most, it feel like a spell, how could he be drawn to someone so much. She felt wonderful in his arms, the way she moved when she danced seemed to share similarities with the way she moved when she fought, maybe she had no blade in her hand but he sensed she was just as deadly without a sword as with one. There was something so beautiful as scary about her eyes, the way she seemed so void of feelings, when she meet his eyes he just wished that he would see something staring back at him, hate, lust, anger anything but the emptiness that he found in her haunting grey eyes. He found himself understanding Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert who went to war for Lyanna Stark, for if she even possessed a fraction of the beauty and allure of Arya than he might he have gone to war for her as well. 

He remembered what Sansa was like when she was found, she was so far from the girl he once knew, so sad, so angry at the world, he knew how the war changed his niece and nephew ( he never allowed himself to think of them as his children, never), but there was something so different about Arya, it was like her eyes were open without seeing, he had though she smiled at her sister but the closer he looked he saw that it never reached her eyes, but he wondered if anyone else saw it, if anyone else cared to look as closely as he did. 

He finds himself drawing towards her, he spends his days in the training yard sparing with her or watching her spar with someone else, she seems to be aware of his presence but says nothing about it, she ignores him when he stands in the shadows and she might keep her eyes on him when they spar but there is still something distant about her. But she does not seem to mind his presence so he continues spending his days around her wondering if maybe one day she will let her mask slip and he will catch a glimpse of what she’s hiding underneath. 

He finds her on one of the balconies looking out on King’s Landing, her dress is light and leaves her shoulders bare and even if it’s still summer she has placed her arms around herself, trying to warm herself. He does not hesitate when he unclips his cloak and walks up to her and hangs it around her shoulders a part of him admiring the way she looks with his colors on her. 

“You’re in love with me” Her voice is clear but low like even though she seems so sure of her voice there is something about her that wonders if they are true. 

“Yes” His answer is simply for he is a simple man and really what more is there to say.

“I see the way they all watch me, like they’re scared of me and the women who supposedly looked so much like me, the women who made men go to war for her, all they see are the things we share and not the things that makes us different” He wonders why she is telling him but if there is something he knows about her it’s the fact that she does nothing without a reason. 

“And what is the difference between you and her?” 

“She loved” Her answer is so simple that it surprises him and when he turns towards her he finds her looking at him and his heart breaks for her, for he can see that she tries, tries to feel anything but it’s like she can’t, like she does not know how anymore. 

“You deserve more than me, more than someone unable to feel anything, someone incapable of loving. I think I forgot how to feel, they tried to make me no one, maybe they failed but maybe I’m not capable of feeling anything anymore, maybe they failed halfway, I hear the whispers, they say I should hate you, but it seems I am not even capable of that anymore.” 

“I don’t deserve anything really, but it is you that I want, and maybe I could live with it, maybe it could live with you not feeling anything, maybe we can make it work anyway.”

“I can’t promise you anything, I can’t promise to love you one day, to not hate you one day, to love any children we have, I can’t promise you anything” He nods silently for there is nothing more to say, he will have her even if she can’t promise anything and pulling her close by her waist, arms settling around her he whisper exactly that to her for maybe she can’t promise anything but he can, he will love her, he will fight for her, he will make her try and he will not hold it against him if he does not love him or if she hates him. But he does not want to think of that possibility, he does not want to think that she might never love him, that she might not ever feel anything for him.


	59. Arya/Tywin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Arya/Tywin and there will be more to come

It was wrong, so wrong but she found that she could not stop herself it was like he was a drug, and she did not want to get better. She had always been fascinated by him, her father hated the man and she understood why, he was the opposite of her honorable father but maybe he was not so different from her. He could walk into a room and demand attention by his mere presence. But things were different when she was younger, then she was fascinated not addicted, she was curios not infatuated. 

She did not see him for years after they left King’s Landing and moved back to Winterfell but then years later she was back there, older, more matured and when she saw him she recognized him immediately, he was the same he still had the same affect on people, on her. He recognized her as well, although she was different, mentally physically and he seemed to notice as well, his eyes drifting over her, a ghost of a smile on his face as he meet her eyes. He took her to dinner, some fancy restaurant where she felt out of place but did not mind for he fitted in so nicely. When he invited her to his house afterwards she knew but she accepted not really knowing if she wanted to or not but by the end of the night when she was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling she knew she made the right choice, for even if she had not been with many men there was none that measured up to him and she knew that there was probably none that would. It was not until much later that she realized, and then it was too late, by then she was stuck. 

They told none, not because they felt that what they were doing was wrong but because it was easier, but of course it would never stay that way. She hated the city, the people, the way they looked at her after it was reviled, but she stayed, she was not sure that she could leave without breaking. She dressed in Lannister colors, for her family would have nothing do to with her anymore so she thought she might as well, it was no longer any point in denying it. She stood by his side, dressed in red and gold and they looked and pointed and she tried to ignore it, she was not weak, only tired, so so tired. 

She did not realized she was trapped until it was too late, he put a diamond on her finger and she smiled and she wondered what happened to the girl who did not want to get married. She stared at the ceiling, his arm around her waist holding her to him and she wondered if she could leave him even if she wanted to. He stood behind her in the mirror, meeting her eyes and smiling at her, or smiling as much as Tywin Lannister could, and she was no longer a Stark, she was a Lannister and she wondered when it happened but she knew it did not matter for she could not go back, it was too late. 

She held a dark haired child with green eyes to her chest and realized she could not leave even if she wanted to, she never could, from the day his eyes roamed her body she was doomed. Now it was too late, she was no longer a wolf, she was a lion in the eyes of all others and she wondered if the wolf still existed inside of her, but she knew it did not matter for it was too late, she was trapped, she could not leave even if she wanted to, and she knew it was never her choice for she was trapped long before she realized it and she could never leave, she never had choice, she laughed when she realized for it seemed to silly that the she-wolf was trapped, caged, but still not wanting to break free. Laughter turned to tears and she was thought to herself, she was not weak, only tired, so so tired.


	60. Arya/Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Cab I request an odd pairing? Tyrion and Arya. He has always thought she was an interesting child but he thinks she's far more interesting all grown up :)" here you are

There is something about her, something that leaves him wondering wanting to know more, something anything. She stands behind the queen, silently, when they meet again after so many years, when he asks why she follows the Targaryen queen she smiles at him but he can see something in her eyes, something hard and cold and when she answers “Revenge” a smile playing on her lips he wonders if maybe he’s crazy for wanting to know more, for wanting to get closer. 

He found her interesting before, the young girl who wanted to fight with swords and cared little for a ladylike things and the girl he spent weeks hearing about from Jon Snow. He finds himself wonders what Lyanna looked like, for they all say that Arya looks just like her but Tyrion doubts that there has ever been anyone as beautiful and fierce as the girl he finds himself so captivated with. 

When she takes back the north from the Boltons and when she shows the Freys what happens when you underestimates the north he understand what she meant by revenge, tales are told all over the seven kingdoms and even across the narrow sea and songs are sung of the warrior women who danced across the battlefield, her eyes hard and cold like the north where she from. 

He knows he's crazy mad even but he can’t find it in himself to care, he can’t stop himself from being intrigued with the fierce warrior with the hard eyes and cold smile.


	61. Arya/Tywin

She knows that they will marry her of eventually, her father cannot stop it forever and she knew that the chances of her father allowing her to marry the man she wants are none existent. She not sure how it happens, one day he just there and she can’t stop herself from staring. And then he was there standing behind her his hand correcting her arm as she tries to concentrate on shooting the arrow but all she can think of is his hand on her arm. And that’s all there is at first, stolen glances, a hand brushing another as they pass each other in the corridors, eyes meeting across a room and she wonders, wonders what it would be like if they had a chance, if he wasn’t so much older, if her father did not hate him. But it becomes more than stolen glances and touches, when they kiss for the first time she knows that she will be unable to stop, thanks to the secrets passages that so few know about they manage to hide their affair from others but sometimes when Varys watches her she wonders if he knows. She wonders it this is love, she hopes it’s not. She knows it will not last, but she imagines a world where they had chance but the dream hurts too much so she tries to push it away but it’s always there, the idea of what it would be like if they had a chance. But they never did, all they have in the end are stolen moments, and it almost breaks her and she wonders if maybe she had a chance to go back if she would do things differently (she knows that she wouldn’t but she entertains the idea for surly love is not suppose to hurt like this). 

She leave the city during night, disguising herself as she boards a ship heading for Braavos and as she watches the dawn over the city as the ship leaves she lets herself cry for the first time over what she loves, but will never have but she knows this is her only option, her hand going to her stomach and she promise to give her child all the options she never had.


	62. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to chapter 52 for the request "Could you do a sequel to this chapter, in which Jon and Arya are legitimized as Targaryens by Dany and Aegon when they come to Westeros, and they get married?" here you are

He draped the cloak around her shoulders, the three headed dragon replacing the direwolf, a small way to honor their mother and the uncle who raised them as his own, it felt like a life time ago when Ned came to them and told the truth, and he found it hard to believe that they had come so far, that he now could marry her, a dream that he never had the heart to have since he knew it would never come true, and yet here he was. 

Her head rested against his shoulder where they sat next to each other during the feast and he smiled looking out seeing the aunt and brother he never imagined having, and he was grateful so grateful that somehow they had survived, they might not remember their parents or siblings but at least they had each other, it felt so freeing knowing that you were not the last Targaryens and fearing for your life in case someone found out. But the part he loved the most was that they did not have to hide their love anymore, he could kiss Arya whenever he wanted not needing to worry about who might see. 

He held her close as they mostly stood on the dance floor, neither of them really caring for dancing either way, it was simply enough to be allowed to hold each other, he never felt hole unless she was at his side, his sister, his love, the other part of him and now his wife and he could not stop himself from smiling at the thought, wife, his wife. Before he would never have dreamed of it but when his aunt and brother came from across the sea he knew he had to try, it was easier then he thought it would be, and when they said yes he turned to his sister standing next to him and for the first time he kissed her in the presence of someone else and it felt so good knowing that they would not have to sneak around anymore, pretending to be something they were not. 

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard people starting to call for the bedding but before anyone could get close he grabbed Arya and lifted her into his arms, her own arms going around his neck as she locked up at him and laughed when he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Mine”


	63. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Could you do one where Jon is a Targ prince and he grew up fostered in Winterfell and he asks for his cousin Arya's hand? bonus points if there's a tourney involved and he crown hers. Super bonus points if Sansa is jealous and the Stark brothers become overprorective angry assholes xD" here you go hope you like it

Nobody expected him to win, sure he was good but there were better men there, better men fighting, but he won and when he held the crown of flowers in his hands he knew, there was no question for him who was his queen of love and beauty. He could see Sansa smile and giggle when he came their way and Jeyne whispered in her ear. But when he reached them and instead of turning to Sansa he turned to her sister he could hear the whispers as he reached forward to give her the crown as he spoke.

“Will you do me the honor of being my queen of love and beauty Arya Stark?” She meets his eyes her own wide as she stared at him but she nodded and accepted the crown from his hand and placed it upon her head and he wondered if she had ever look more lovely then she did in that moment, but he knew as lovely she looked now she was even more beautiful when she was in breeches and had a sword in her hand and that is when he realizes it. He can’t imagine a life without her and he does not know if would survive without her.

He laughs in the evening when she scowls at him when he asks her to dance but she accepts anyway as he can feel her older sister staring daggers at him but he finds that he does not really mind. He can feel her brothers eyes on them as well as he holds her close as they dance but he ignores them and focuses on the girl in his arms, the girl he could not imagine living without, the girl that seems to understand him so perfectly even if does not understand himself. He takes her hand and takes her outside on the balcony sweeping his cloak around her shoulders, he knows that he will have to return to King’s Landing soon but he knows that he will not leave without her.

“Stop thinking so hard just tell me what it is you’re thinking about so hard?” Her voice shakes him from his thoughts and he laughs before turning to her.

“I can’t make you the queen not that I think you would want to be one but I could make you my queen and if you let me I will spend my life making sure that you are happy no matter what, Arya, please say that if your father agrees you will become my wife?” She laughs and for a moment he thinks she is laughing at him and that she will turn him down but then she looks up at him and smiles. 

“Stupid, I am already your queen I accepted it today remember?” He smiles at the realization that she will agree but before he has a chance to answer Robb appears in the doorway glaring at him before turning to his sister and telling her it’s time for he to prepare for bed but before she goes she reaches up and places a soft kiss on his cheek and the feel of her lips on his skin is worth the daggers Robb is staring at him after she leaves.

“Hurt her and I will kill you prince Targaryen” He chuckles to himself at the title that his oldest cousin has never used before starting to walk away as he speaks.

“If I hurt her you won’t have to kill me, I will kill myself” 

Ned agrees and he kisses her for the first time when he tells her or rather she kisses him and he smiles against her lips and thinks that he will not mind doing this for the rest of his life. He knows his father will insist that they marry in the sept when they reach King’s Landing but both of them were raised in the north so in front of only her family he wraps his cloak around her in the godswood and smiles as he bends down to kiss her and he knows she’s worth all the comments from her brother and the glares from her sister as they dance together that night. And as he holds her hand in his as they walk to her chambers he wonders if he will ever get used to the fact that she is his, he knows what they say of her, the wild she-wolf, she fights with a sword and prefers breeches over dresses, she is as wild as the north and as hard to tame but he knows that none of that matter for she is as beautiful as wild and he can think of nothing better than watching her in breeches, sword in hand as she fights for he knows that she was not meant to be tamed and he will never try for he prefers her wild, he never wanted to tame her he simply wanted an eternity with her, to have her love him as he loved her and she would not be herself if she was not as wild and untamed, and he wants her exactly as she is.


	64. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "aegon making moves on arya and gendry gets super jealous. fist fight! fist fight!" here you go

He comes back from the bathroom to see some blonde guy standing next to her at the bar, leaning close to her and his fists clenches as he moves through the crowed until he reaches them, standing behind her and putting his hand on her shoulder hoping that the guy will get the picture but the blonde guy just smirks at him before continuing to talk Arya.

“Back off” His voice comes out laced with anger and the blonde looks up at him when he speaks.

“Why? The lady doesn’t seem to mind” His voice is smug and it makes Gendry even angrier.

“Because I say so”

“Fun for you but I was having a nice conversation before you came along so why don’t you disappear again” Before he as time to realize what he’s doing he has already moved forward putting himself between Arya and the blonde one and his fists is colliding with the guys jaw. It only takes a moment before both of them are on the floor, he manages to get in a few more good punches before someone is dragging him away. Thoros and Lem are holding him as Beric and Tom does the same to the blonde guy, he shakes himself lose from Thoros and Lem and is about to take a step forward as Arya steps in to his line of vision and soon she’s dragging him away towards the bathroom. 

He is sitting on the toilet as Arya stands in between his legs holding an ice cube that she holds against his eye as he is trying not to stare at her cleavage. 

“What the hell made you think that punching the guy was a good idée?” He only shrugs refusing to meet her eyes, but she removes her hand from his face and for a moment he thinks she’s going to leave but then she sits down on his lap taking his face in her hands and forcing him to look at her.

“Stupid, if you wanted to all you had to do was ask” For a moment he’s confused but then she moves forward and places her lips on his, it takes a moment before he realize what’ going on but when he does he kisses her back his hands grabbing her face but after a short moment he breaks away one of his hands moving towards his lips.

“Ouch” She laughs at him and says.

“Maybe the kissing should wait until you lip is better” But he only smirks at her before saying.

“Never” And then he claims her lips ignoring the pain he feels because there is no way that he will be able to wait to kiss her again.


	65. Arya/Ned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Could you possibly write a stable in which Arya goes through several boyfriends/suitors throughout the years, but ends up with Ned Dayne. Because the freedom of Dorne has for women is perfect. Bonus points of Ned has Dawn, and they often spar together. " here you are hope you like it :)

Gendry

The future lord of Storms End is handsome she can’t deny that and he is kind enough and he does not mind it when she wears breeches and fights with her brothers but when he see her in a dress she knows that is how he prefers her. She tries but whenever she sees him all she can think is that he will prefer her in dresses and not breeches, and with time he might ask her to put the sword away and she knows that the thought will haunt her forever if she goes forward with it so she tells her father no and he nods and asks no questions.

Aegon

The prince seems so fascinated with her and she can’t stop herself from being equally as fascinated with him, he looks at her with something in his eyes something that makes her feel special, a feeling that she has felt so few times in her life that she ignore everything else. Like the fact that the prince is not the only one watching her, his father is to, and the look in his eyes look so much like the one in his son’s eyes and when she realizes it she wonders if all she is to him is Lyanna, if he wants her because he wants to understand his father and not because he wants her, and suddenly the look in his eyes does not make her feel as special anymore.

Jaqen 

He is handsome, so handsome, and he is fascinating, so far from everyone she has ever met. He kisses her under the stars next to the ship he has convinced her to join him on when she realizes something, he must have felt the change in her because he pulls away and starts at her a question clear in his eyes, but she see now that he is no different the Gendry, he wants to change her it is not as clear with him but it’s there. Little by little he wants to change her, take her apart and build her up again he will not settle with her as she is the only difference between him and Gendry is that Gendry preferred her in dresses Jaqen wants something else entirely from her and she knows that she should not have to change so she turns around and walks away wishing that someone would love her for her, without trying to change her. 

Ned 

When they meet she has already given up, lost faith, accepted that no man would see her for who she was, but he smiles at her and when he comes upon her fighting he picks up the other wooden sword and when he beats her he stretches out his hand and pulls her back up and then tells her what to do differently. When he sees her in a dress he tells her that she looks beautiful but he does the same when he sees her wearing breeches and when she looks in his eyes she knows that he does not lie, he find her beautiful no matter what she wears, when she proves herself to be a better rider he only laughs and smiles at her.

She loves Dorne, it is beautiful and the people warm and after a while she starts to enjoy the warmth of the sun and the feel of sand under her feet, so different from the north but it becomes home none the less but most of all she loves Dorne because of Ned, because he sees her and loves her and does not try to change her, she loves to watch him wield Dawn brining down any man that tries to stand against him and she loves him for loving her, in a way she never thought possible. He spars with her and even if she knows that he goes easier on her than he could she does not mind for he looks at her with loving eyes, but she likes it when she takes him by surprise and he is the one who ends up on his back on the ground and he will only laugh and compliment her before dragging her down on the ground as well and kiss her and she lets him for she loves him, because he is kind and loving and fierce and he looks upon her like she is the most wonderful person who ever walked the earth and it is so nice having someone who loves her and does not try to change her.


	66. Arya/Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequal for chapter 58 for the prompt "perhaps a sequel?! In which Arya discovers she truly loves him all it took was Jaime's near death experience for her to suddenly realise!" here you are hope you like it

“My lady…”

“What?”

Why the hell was his chamber located so high up she thought, the stares seemed to go on forever beneath her feet as she ran nothing existing except for the steps in front of her. She reached the top just as the measter exited the room and for the first time in what seemed a life time she felt fear.

“Is he… oh gods… is he alive?”

“Yes he’s alive” He moved away from the door letting her pass, the room was empty as she closed the door behind her slowly walking to the bed centered in the middle of the room sitting down on it next to him and slowly extending her hand to brush his golden hair away from his face, her fingers trailing his face trying to be as gentle as possible so that he wouldn’t wake up. Looking around she sees the chair located in the corner and carefully she moves from the bed to the chair, crawling up in the chair, keeping her eyes on Jaime as he slept never looking away. Wondering when she stared to care so much for him and why she never noticed and knowing that if he died now, she would be lost there would be no going back, he made her feel and if he disappeared she would never come back.

She blinked slowly feeling the sun hitting her face warming her as she slowly woke up stretching her arms and legs.

“That does not look comfortable” She froze at the sound of his voice and slowly turned her head, his head was turned towards her a smile playing on his lips even thought his skin was still pale and his eyes lacked their usual shine as she rose from the chair and walked up to the bed sitting down on it.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid man, why did you do this, stupid, stupid... Oh gods…” Her voice failed as she spoke as she tried to catch her breath, a sob spilling from her lips as she tried to speak but nothing coming out only more sobbing and she realized sitting there that she could not remember the last time she cried. She felt Jaime move, moving one arm so that he could pull her down to rest against his chest as her sobbing continued.

“You’re okay, you’re okay” He whispered into her hair as he stroked her back, trying to calm her down and after a moment she raised herself a bit and turned her head one hand moving to stroke his hair.

“You don’t get to die, do you hear me? You don’t get to die”

“Okay, okay I won’t die, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere”

“You don’t get to die, you don’t get to make me feel and then leave, because I am feeling for the first time in so long and if you died… I would not survive, so you don’t get to die… not when you made me love you” Her voice is quiet towards the end and she’s not sure he heard her but he raised his hand gently moved her face towards his pressing his lips lightly before he releases her and letting her lie down on his shoulder.

“I’m not dying, and you need to sleep women so sleep, I’m not going anywhere” She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat under her head telling her that he was alive and before she closed her eyes and fell asleep she heard him whisper.

“I love you so much” And she knew it was the truth for he had loved her knowing that she might never love him back but he had stayed and for that she loved him even more even if the thought of loving anyone scared her she knew she would try her best for him as he had always been there for her.


	67. Arya/Oberyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up kind of combining this prompt "Can you have Arya meet and "battle" the Red Viper in at tourney? It does not have to end up romantic but with respect and mutual admiration. They could even share a drink after as friends." with this "Can you maybe, totally do one with Arya and Oberyn? I don't think anyone has written them yet." So yeah I hope you like it :) and I am already planning a sequel for this so if you want to see something specific in it let me know

He wondered where the girl learned to fight like this and he wondered what she looked like underneath the helmet and the armor, she moved in a style somewhat similar to him except she had two swords in her hands instead of a spear, but he knew she must have spent time in the free cities since there was nowhere else that anyone fought like that, she reminded him of the water dances he had seen moving like it was a dance, speed was her weapon and not strength. He was used to the one fighting him moving in a different way giving him the advantage but she moved in a other way different from those he normally fought but he also noticed that she was still young and not fully trained so he was not surprised when he managed to get her on her back standing over her spear to her throat but he was disappointed when she disappeared without removing her helm and he swore to himself that he would find her somehow, surly someone would know who she was.

He was sitting down watching the others dance when she caught his attention, he was not aware of her name but the way she moved when she danced left no questions to be asked, it was her. She must have felt his eyes on her for she turned her face towards him and he wondered how he had missed her until now, her eyes was hard as steel and he wondered what secrets she hid behind them, unlike most of the other women her dark hair was left alone falling down her back, her body was small but her curves didn’t go unnoticed from him and he wondered what she would feel like underneath his hands. He turned to Tyrion Lannister who sat next to him and pointed at her and asked.

“Who is she?” Tyrion looked at the girl before he laughed and Oberyn wondered what he found amusing.

“Arya Stark, the she-wolf” He laughed himself before turning his head again meeting her eyes once again and her lips turned into a smirk before she turned back to the man dancing with her, he could see her lips moving as she said something before she stepped away from him and started to move towards Oberyn, sitting down next to him and taking his goblet drinking the wine and he watched her as she put the goblet down and turned towards him.

“The red viper” Her voice was low and there was something he would have called respect in her eyes even with the smirk playing across her lips.

“She-wolf” She laughed at him her eyes never leaving his, pulling him in, and he knew where he had seen those eyes before, Lyanna Stark, but she was but a girl, innocent, this girl was something else, he wondered how many she had killed, if she enjoyed it, he had heard stories and songs of the girl, the she-wolf the crossed the sea with the dragon queen, as deadly as she was beautiful and now that he had seen her he did not doubt them, but he did not wonder why for he knew, he knew the thirst for revenge, to harm those who harmed his family and he knew that as that drove him it drove her as well. He froze when he felt her hand on his leg moving upwards and she smirked at him and he could feel himself harden as her hand moved closer to his cock. He raised his eyebrow at her and she simply shrugged and said.

“They say you fight as good as you fuck and well you do fight very well” Her hand cupped him through his breeches and she smirked as she felt his hardened cock and he smirked back at her.

“And how about you? Do you fight as good as you fuck?”

“Better, I fuck as well as I kill” He knew there was a difference since he himself had a love for poison and ways to kill that did not always include fighting and he wondered where the girl had learned the art of killing but found that he did not really care too much about it. She rose from the table and looked down on him as she spoke.

“Are you coming or staying?” He smirked at her as she turned and started to walk away before he grabbed his goblet and finished the wine left in it before rising from his seat and following her.


	68. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Could you do a She's the Man Arya/Gendry AU? Like she pretends to be Jon and Gendry finds out she's a girl and being roommates suddenly became way more interesting and hot..." here you go :)

“What the fuck?”

“I can… explain” Her voice wavered as she spoke, her eyes wide, she knew that could very well be screwed after this.

“I would love to hear that explanation” His voice was hard as he stared at her and she slowly swallowed as she meet his eyes.

“Well… The only way for me to get in here was to pretend to be my brother so I thought what harm would it do?” As she spoke she realized Gendry’s eyes were drifting down and she realized she had dropped the sweater she had clutched in front of and was now standing in front of him in a bra. A bra that Sansa had forced her to buy, meaning that it was sexier and had more push-up that her normal ones. And judging by Gendry’s reaction he didn’t mind how it made her breast look.

“Hey!” She snapped her fingers in front of him making his eyes snap up at her again and she smirked when his tongue darted out to lick his lips before he cleared his throat.

“Um… Sorry I didn’t mean to… I just… Ehh…” She laughed at his attempt to explain himself and shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t really mind but it’s hard to have a conversation whit someone who is staring at your boobs”

“Right… “She smirked as she watched him trying to keep his eyes away from her breasts, and she thought back to all the times she had been forced to watch him without a shirt on without staring. As she watched him, his eyes drifting between her face and cleavage she thought that since he now knew that she was a girl, why not take advantage of it. Her arms went behind her back and she watched his eyes widen as he realized what she was doing, opening his mouth but no words really coming out as she unhooks her bra and let it slide down her arms and down on the floor leaving her bare from the waist up. Before she has time to react he has taken several steps towards her, pushing her up against the wall and closing the distance between them. He stands in front of her, towering over her as he lifts his arm to tilt her face upwards towards his before bending down and claiming her lips. She didn’t expect it to be that easy but she doesn’t complain as her arms encircle his neck, her hands going to his hair, tugging on it. His own arms going to her hips pressing her closer to him before he tugs at the string holding her pants up letting them fall down her legs leaving her in only panties. She retaliates by grabbing his shirt and dragging it over his head, letting her hands roam over his hard chest smirking as he lifts her up making her wrap her leg around his waist as he walked over to the bed lying her down on it before positing himself over her. Their mouths meeting again and she revealed in the way his lips felt against hers and how his body felt over hers. His mouth moved down to her neck where he sucked and nipped and she let out a moan and she could feel his lips curling into a smile when she did.

One hand moved to her breasts, caressing and pinching her nipples as she arched her back and moaned his name. Her own hands drifted down, slipping over his chest until they reached his pants where she unbuttoned them and unzipped them before moving her hands back up and wrapper her legs around his hips instead and used her feet to push his pants and boxers down his legs before he moved away from her to remove them himself and them moving over her again. This time his mouth ended up over breasts where he sucked and licked at her while she whimpered and moaned his name. His hand drifting down to tug her panties down leaving both of them naked, his fingers moving to her cunt, and he let out a moan when he felt how wet she was his fingers traveling up and down her slit, rubbing gently at her clit making Arya whimper and arch her back and she felt his smirk against her breasts. Her legs were around his hips and her hands at his neck, tugging at his hair, when she surprised him by moving so that they rolled over and she ended up over him instead. She smirked as she moved down and her hand encircled his cock, stroking him lightly as he groaned and pushed his hips up. Cursing as she dropped her head and swirled her tongue around his tip. He reached down and grabbed her, dragging her up again before rolling them over again. Sitting on his knees, grabbing her thighs and winding them around his hips again before dragging her forward and slamming into her. She arched her back as he settled into a steady pace of thrusting into her as he leaned down over her and caught her mouth with his, grabbing one leg and throwing it over his shoulder.

His thrusts grew harder and their moans filled the room and he knew he would not be able to hold on for that much longer. His hand moved down to her clit, rubbing it and pinching it.

“Oh gods Gendry” He loved how his name sounded coming from her lips as she whimpered and moaned one last time before arching her back and clutching at his back as she shuddered, biting her lip as her walls clamped down on him making him lose control he just managed to pull out before he came all over her. He grabbed some tissue from the bedside and dried her up before laying down next to her as she curled herself into him. Grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed he covered them both with it.

“Well as surprised I am to find out that you’re a girl, I not complaining especially not if that happens again” He could feel her laugh against his shoulder and smiled, who knew that getting a new roommate could turn out this fun. 

 


	69. Arya/Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty sequl to chapter 60 as requested

His eyes meet hers over the table and he wondered of the steel he saw there, how it came to be and if it ever leaved her. Her own eyes seemed to contemplate him as well as the swept him over with her gaze and he wondered what she saw when she looked him over. He watched as she rose from the table and stood before him, the dress she wore was light and she moved the straps holding it up down from her shoulder letting the dress pool at her feet before she stepped away from it showing that she wore noting beneath. His eyes followed her wide from surprise as she walked to the bed lying down on it before looking up again and meeting his eyes, smiling at him, no not smiling there was no warmth behind it, it was a grin, a smirk.

“Are you going to join me?” Her voice was light like she did not really care that much about if he did it or not. But Tyrion rose from his chair and walked towards the bed, her, as he started to shed his clothes as he neared. He crawled onto the bed after he had rid himself of all of his clothes, crawling over the bed and then her as one would do with their pray but he had a strong feeling that it was him that was the pray and she the one hunting. His mouth ended up at her tits, suckling them as he hands worked on the other one. He loved the sounds she made, for him, but deep down he knew that really, this had nothing to do with him, not really. For he was simply her pray. But he told himself that the sounds were for him and though that maybe if he said enough it would become true.

He moved down, his face in front of her cunt as he breathed her in before moving in. His lips closing around her clit, lapping at it at first the sucking.

“Oh gods, yees…” He moved away from her and chuckled at the look she threw him as he did but he only turned her around and dragged her to her knees before moving behind her. As he trusts into her, her back arched, his hand moved around her, finding her clit and pinching it, loving the moan the came from her lips as he thrust into her. He wished his name would slip from her lips but he knew that it would not so he contented himself with her moans and gasps. He let out a groan when he felt her staring to clench around him, her moans getting louder and he increased his pace. And when he felt her shudder and clench harder around him he let go, spilling himself into her before collapsing on the bed along with her.

As he lied there next to her he wished for what he was sure was the first time, that it was more the fucking, that this time this women was special, that she would care for him as he cared for her. But he also knew that she did not and he wondered why she picked him when she could have anyone she wanted. A part of him was angry at her for picking him, for making him fall for her even more. But for the most part he was happy, joyous that she did pick him and he knew he was lost, for his fascination for the she-wolf would surely be the death of him. And he regretted nothing. Maybe that was what scared him the most.


	70. Arya/Viserys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... this just happened, not sure how or why but hope you like it

_"King Jaehaerys once told me that madness and greatness were two sides of the same coin. Every time a new Targaryen is born, he said, the gods toss the coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land."_

Viserys was mad, there was no one who would try to deny that, everyone who met him knew that. He held rage and anger, always a step away from losing his temper not caring for others, thinking himself to be the only one who deserved power. Until she became the exception, some claim she is as mad as he, the girl with the steel eyes who stands behinds his throne not sparing a glance for those her husband condemns. The she-wolf, eyes cold as ice as she stands tall and proud for reasons no one knows.  But maybe they were greatness as well, fighting next to each other they brought the seven kingdoms to their feet, together condemning those who ever harmed them in any way to die by fire. They brought the kingdom back together, ended the fighting, so maybe there was greatness as well. But there was more madness than greatness, more anger and rage than pleasant smiles and acceptant.

_“Greatness and madness, some must bear the madness so that others can bear the greatness. And for my child and my child’s child I will bear the madness, we both will, so that they can bear the greatness. The she-wolf and the dragon, we were always destined for madness, as they are destined for greatness. “_

She knew, knew what they said of her, of him, but she cared little for it. They knew that the madness had taken root in them long ago. They did not have happy childhoods, he had to care for his sister, grow old before his time. She had to lose her family too soon, run for her life and become no one, age before it was time. They knew of the tool it had taken on their minds, how they were forever changed by things out of their control. They did not have happy childhoods and maybe it made it too hard for them to ever be happy, it helped the madness fester inside. But in the arms of each other they found peace at least, calm. A moment of time to relax, to forget, to only have each other. They knew their love was not for songs or stories, they knew they would be remembered for madness and not greatness, they knew that it became harder to forget, forget the memories, forget the madness. They knew what they looked like to others, to others they did not share love, only madness and anger and rage. But in the arms of each other they knew that even if they were mad they had a love, a love spurred from revenge and anger but also need, the need to find home, to a moment to forget. The world would remembered them as the mad dragon and his she-wolf, but their children would know. They would know that sometimes love is more than what others see, more than the love in songs and stories. For them love was finding home, finding where they could forget if only for a moment, forget the anger and need for revenge, forget the madness taking over. If only for a moment they would find home in each other’s arms and after a lifetime of running that was enough.


	71. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "can you do some dirty talk between gendry and arya where he calls her arry? " and "can you do a really dirty, dialogue only gendry+arya chapter? thanks :)" here you are :)

He was already half asleep by the time the phone called and his hand reached out to grab it.

“Hello?”

“Hi babe, did I wake you?” He could feel himself waking up at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice, she had been up North for a few days visiting her family and he already found that he missed her more than he expected. 

“No it’s fine, I’m just a bit tired, how are things?”

“Good, I miss you” He smiled into the phone, secretly loving that he wasn’t the only one who was suffering, judging by her voice she seemed to miss him as much as he missed her. 

“I miss you to Arry” 

“I also miss your cock” Gendry froze when he heard her say it not expecting it. 

“Gods Arry” 

“What? I do” He laughs when she sounds offended and smiles thinking that will be the end to it but of course he should have known better.

“I’m wearing the shirt I stole from you and the black thong that you love” He groans at the thought of her in his shirt and underwear only, it’s not a sight he’s not used to but it   
never fails to excite him. 

“Really?” He knows his voice sounds more exited then he might want it to but right now he didn’t really care about that.

“Yes”

“Are you wet?” He’s never done this before and he’s far more excited then he’s willing to admit but the thought of Arya lying in her bed wearing only his shirt and thong makes him wish he was there but he’s not so this is as good as it’s going to get, besides phone sex does sound pretty nice.   
She lets out a moan and he stiffens further before she answers his question.

“Yes” 

“Pinch your nipples for me, make them hard like I would”

“Gods yes” His hand drifts down as he listens to her moans and he takes himself in his hand trying to relieve some of the pressure.

“Move one hand down to your pussy, how wet are you?” 

“I’m dripping, gods Gendry I want you” He moves the phone away from his ear and puts in on speaker before putting it down on the bed besides him. 

“I know babe, I want you to, now rub your clit for me, pretend it’s my fingers there instead of yours” His hand has started moving up and down stroking himself as he listens to her moans.

“Ohh gods, it feels so god. Are you hard for me?” 

“Gods Arry I’m so hard, I wish you were here” 

“Me to babe, if I was I would get on my knees for you. My mouth closing around your cock, one of my hands holding your balls, gently kneading them” As she speaks he can imagine her in front of him, locking up at him as she sucks on his cock and the imagine inside his head moves him closer to the edge.

“Gods Arry, taste yourself for me, please Arry” She lets out a sound that half sounds like a moan and half like a whimper and the he can hear the gentle sucking noise and he groans at the thought of her laying there sucking her own juices of her fingers. 

“Take your other and bring it down to your pussy, put two fingers inside, imagine it’s my cock instead fucking you”

“It’s not enough Gendry, I need more” 

“I know baby, rub your clit for me with your other hand and move one more finger inside your wet pussy, fuck yourself hard, like I would. Gods Arry I would pull you up on all your fore, pound in hard inside your wet, warm, perfect pussy” He knows he won’t be able to hold on for long as he listens to her whimpers and moans. 

“I so close” 

“Come for me babe, I know you can, come for me Arry” He hears as she lets out one more moan and he can’t hold himself of any longer as he releases into his hand letting out   
moans as he does. His own release seems to have pushed her over the edge as he listens to her let out a long moan and he can almost see her in front of himself, arching her back her hands on her pussy as she fucks herself, shuddering as she finally comes. They lie silently for a few moments just listening to the each other breathing hard.

“Gods Gendry that was amazing”

“Yeah, yeah it was” 

“I have to go but I’m coming home tomorrow so I will see you then. I love you Gendry” 

“I love you to Arry. I can’t wait for you to come home”

“Bye”

“Bye” For a moment he just lies there before getting up and washing his hands before moving back to bed, thinking about all the things they will do tomorrow when she comes home as he falls asleep.


	72. Arya & Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Could you do one where Theon teaches Arya to shoot with a bow so she can out shoot Robb. Just friendly not Theon being a perv. Thanks. :-)" here you go :)

”A little higher” He reached out and gently moved her arm higher.

“Better?” Her voice was filled with excitement, it had taken sometime to convince Theon to agree to it but in the end he had, not that she really doubted that he would. Even thought he spent most of his time with Robb and she with Jon they shared somewhat of an understanding, along with Jon they were outcasts here, never really fitting in no matter how hard they tried. 

“Yes now make sure that your aim is good and then release” She stared straight ahead focusing on the middle of the mark before she released the arrow. It didn’t end up right where she wanted it to but it was getting closer to the middle. 

“That’s great little wolf, now next time relax your arm more” She nodded before picking up another arrow getting ready again. This time she tried to relax her arm more and when she released the arrow this time it hit the mark she wanted it to. Dropping the bow she turned around to Theon jumping up and down.

“Did you see? I hit it!”

“I know little wolf, good job” She smiled up at him as she threw herself into his arms and it took a moment but then he hugged her back, lifting her up before putting her back down on the ground.

“Come on now, let’s see if you can hit it again” She didn’t hesitated before picking up the bow and arrow again.

A few hours later as he sent her of back to her room to get ready for supper he smiled to himself as he picked up the bow and arrows discarded on the ground. He wondered if this is what it would have been like to have a little sister, someone who looked up to you and wanted to be around you. Robb might be his friend but today Arya had been the one that for the first time in a long time made him feel at home, like he belonged here and not like he was some hostage. As he stared to walk away he laughed to himself picturing the look on Robb’s face tomorrow when his little sister proved to be a better archer then him and as much as he might have pretended that’s why he did this, he knew that he just wanted someone to look at him like was the best person that existed and the smile on Arya’s face when he agreed to teach her told him how much she loved him in the moment, and maybe it was just for a day, but at least for a day he felt liked, wanted, he felt like he was her brother too.


	73. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " Jon Targareyn meets Arya Stark for the first time." here you go, hope you like it

With time a kingdom came to tell another story of a Targaryen and a Stark, this time it does not end in heartbreak and death. No this time it brings a kingdom back together, this time it heals old wounds. This time a she-wolf and a dragon did not bring destruction but love. But every time he listens to the story or one of the many songs he laughs quietly as he remembers, remembers what actually happened when they first met.

_She was a breath of fresh air, reusing to conform to the boundaries that other placed on he. He had heard of her, the she-wolf of the north, untamed, wild and as beautiful as unruly. He first met her on the evening her family arrived to King’s Landing for Margery Tyrell’s wedding to his brother. She walked into the dining hall on the arm of her younger brother. She looked nothing like her siblings or her mother but when he looked at Lord Stark he understood where she got her looks from. She was beautiful he could see that but he did not find her exceptionally beautiful, he did not understand why people all over the kingdom spoke of her._

_After a while he saw her sneak away still on the arm of her brother and cast a look on his family before as quietly as possible following them. He wandered the castle for a while before he found them again. Arya Stark and her brother stood face to face in the yard, dressed in breaches and tunic, swords pointing at each other and before he even realized what they were doing they stared to move. Her brother, Bran, moved in a way he was used to seeing among knights, but Arya… He found himself at lose for words seeing her move around her brother, dancing closer and then out of reach and when she knocked her brother on the ground she smiled and laughed. And Jon knew, he knew why people spoke of her as the most beautiful women in the seven kingdoms for when Arya Stark smiled… When she smiled and laughed she could bring any man to her knees, her face lit up and there was a light in her eyes stronger then the stars above her. He did not know why put he slowly stared to clap his hands making the siblings turn their heads around and stare at him as he clapped his hands and smiled as he walked closer. She smirked at him before mock bowing and he chuckled at her before asking her if she might agree to spar with him and when she smiled at him he understood why the called her she-wolf because there was something where wolf like about the way she smiled at him._

_When she ended up sitting above him, pinning him down, her hair falling lose from her braid and framing her face as she smiled and laughed he knew he did wanted to spend his life hearing her laugh and watching her smile._

The stories and songs tell of a meeting during a feast, a pull to great to deny, the dragons prince falling victim for her charm and beauty. They did not tell the story of the she-wolf beating the dragon, did not tell of her wearing breaches. But he knew and even as he might love her in dresses he preferred her in breaches, wild and untamed, a smile on her face and light in her eyes.


	74. Arya/Aegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever songfic so yeah hope you like it
> 
> The song is Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin

Summer comes and winter fades,  
Here we are just the same,  
Don't need pressure, don't need change,  
Let's not give the game away  
There used to be an empty space,  
A photograph without a face,  
But with your presence and your grace,  
Everything falls into place

She meets him as the leaves starts to grow back and the rains trickles down her window. Winter is still fresh and someday she doubts if spring is really coming. But he holds her hand as the walk down the street and she starts to believe. He brings life back into her, holds her when she cries and helps to chase away the ghosts. Life starts to make sense again after a long time and she holds on to his hand because he is making it better. 

Just please don't say you love me,  
Cause I might not say it back,  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping  
When you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when  
You see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
Cause I might not say it back

She grows used to his presence in her life and it scares her because he could leave at any moment. She fears his absence but after a while she fears his presence as well because the longer he stays the more it will hurt when he leaves. She wants to make him promise not to leave but she can’t, is scared that he will see how scared she is, will realize she is too damaged. She loves him but how could anyone love her. 

Heavy words are hard to take,  
Under pressure precious things can break,  
And how we feel is hard to fake,  
So let's not give the game away  
She has loved before. She has believed in spring only for winter to come for her again. This time she will not lose her heart, this time she will not lose. 

Just please don't say you love me,  
Cause I might not say it back,  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping  
When you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when  
You see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
Cause I might not say it back

There was a time when she would have accepted his love without question. But after a while something change, you accept the hurt instead of fighting it. Maybe love is not for her, maybe winter is her fate, winter came for father and Robb, it came for uncle Brandon and aunt Lyanna and winter came for mother only in another way. Sansa is made for sunshine and bright days but maybe she is made for winter and dark days. 

Fools rush in  
And I've been fooled before,  
This time I'm going to slow it down,  
Cause I think this could be more,  
The thing I'm looking for

But as she accepts her fate he comes into her life. He comes with promises of spring and she doubts because she does no longer believe. But he stays and hold her trough the tears. He does not laugh or look at her with pity when she takes him to the graves wanting him to meet her father and brother. He sits down, places to flowers on the graves and promises her father and brother to take care of her, to never leave, to be the man she deserves. She has buried and grieved. She has loved and lost. She has held winter in her heart. But he makes her believe in spring.

Just please don't say you love me,  
Cause I might not say it back,  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping  
When you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when  
You see just where we're at.  
Just please don't say you love me  
Cause I might not say it back

He does not run from her mother does not comment when her screams and cries. He chases Rick around the yard, throwing him into the air. He talks to Bran and treats him like there was no chair. He does not run when Jon threatens him or when Sansa does the same. He takes her hand and vows to keep her safe, to protect her heart.

Please don't say you love me,  
Cause I might not say it back,  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping  
When you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when  
You see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
Cause I might not say it back  
Just please don't say you love me  
Cause I might not say it back

He does not rush her he only holds her close, he chases away the ghosts. He brought spring for her, made her believe that maybe one day summer will come as well. Summer, with warmth and running barefoot on the grass. He looks at her and she knows but he does not pressure, does not ask of her what she cannot do. But maybe there will be a day when summer truly comes, maybe one day she will say it.


	75. Arya/Oberyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Arya/Oberyn enjoy :)

They don’t make sense. The younger Martell brother and younger Stark sister. They are different yet alike. In the eyes of others they don’t make sense. But they know. They know of the burden of being the younger sibling to the one who can make no wrongs. They know how it feels to be the disappointment, the one who never is good enough. They know what is like to don’t fit it. They know the pain of not making sense when everyone else does. Of not knowing what to do in life. Of not feeling loved. Of the feeling like you’re enough. They don’t make sense. Only they do, others see the differences but they see all the ways they are alike. They see someone that understand, who don’t expect and who don’t pressure. It’s not really love but it’s enough, they are both too wild to ever love like others expect them too. But they are enough for each other in so many ways. And the ways they are not enough they find someone who is, and they are okay with that even if nobody else understand. Nobody else needs to understand.


	76. Arya/Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Arya/Jaime enjoy

Jaime had always seen himself as a one women kind of man, at first it was Cersei, his sister who always consumed his mind and every though he had. He might not have though it was wrong but he knew what people would do if they found out. She was his sister, she was married to the king and he had taken his vows but he loved her none the less. After when he found out about the other men, the lies and everything Cersei had ever done he felt disgust rolling through his body. He felt the betrayal deep inside his chest. But this time things were so different. 

She came standing at the side of the long lost Aegon Targaryen and his aunt. When he first saw her again he had already accepted his fate he knew that there was no chance of them allowing him to live. But then she stepped forward, speaking for him instead of against him and to say that he was shocked would have been a huge understatement. But the king listened to her and when he looked upon the king’s face he understood why for there was none who could have missed the love on his face as he looked upon her still in armor bloody sword in hand. 

She made him her personal guard and at first he doubted her sanity but then he saw her on the battlefield and he knew that she feared no man, no women. He watched as she removed the heads of those of harmed her family and he thanked the gods for her sparing him and when he told her this she laughed, a cold hard laugh and answered in a voice he was sure could turn water to ice “There is only one god and his name is death” and something inside of him knew she was danger, knew that if he was smart he would stay away from her but he could not find it in himself to do so. 

He watched her marry the king and saw as the placed a crow on her head and he could see that the smile on her face was fake but he wondered if anyone else saw. She walked through court dressed in gowns and jewelry her eyes hard as ice and he wondered if they all fell for it, the part she played with the pleasant smiles and he kind words or if anyone else saw what he did, a wolf in disguise wanting for the moment to strike.   
She was even more wolf like when she pushed him up against a wall and pressed her lips to his and he knew that he should walk away that he should not do the same mistake once again. But he stayed and for every time she appeared in his chambers he forgot more and more of the reasons to why he should stop until he did not remember any of   
them. 

The first child she bore was a girl with purple eyes and Targaryen features the only Stark thing about her was the dark hair. He knew he hated the fact that the child was the kings but maybe it was better that way for no man could doubt that the king had fathered the child. She named her after her aunt and when he king had the laws changed so that the first child regardless of sex would inherit he thought that at least he was not the only one under her spell. 

The second child was a son and as much Stark in looks as the man he was named after, Ned took after his mother but sometimes Jaime could swear he saw the grey eyes glitter green and he knew that this was his son, but just as with his other children Ned would not be allowed to called him father or even know it was him how fathered him. He watched his son from afar not letting himself bond with him until one evening Arya entered his chambers with him in her arms and handed him over and Jaime knew he was lost. 

When the guards came for him it was only days after the king had fallen ill and died and as he struggled against them he saw her staring at him, standing still a icy smile on her face the red and black gowns already replaced for a grey one as she stood proud wearing her crown and he knew. Knew that it was her, and that she felt no guilt about it. His arms fell limp by his side as he realized he had no chance of fighting and as they took him away he could almost swear that he saw sadness in her eyes but is was gone the next moment and he never knew if he just imagined it. 

She came to him after a while, he had already lost tracked of time not knowing how long he had been there. She was still as beautiful, still as dangerous in the dim light of the torch she brought. 

“Why?” His voice was raspy after days of not talking to anyone. 

“Why? Because it was time, because I had no more use of him, because now I can do more that I could with him alive. Because his father stared this along with my aunt and it’s time we bring an end to it.” Her voice was flat, like she was talking about the weather and not her husband’s death. He wondered when he stopped seeing her for what she was and fell into her trap along with everyone else. When he stared to ignore the coldness in her smile and the emptiness in her smiles. 

“Did you ever love him? Did you ever love me?” She stared at him and he could not figure out the look in her eyes as she inhaled before speaking. 

“The last man I loved was taken from me, all the men I ever loved was taken from me, taken from me by you and your family, by other who has suffered the price for their actions. You are the last one to pay, pay for what you did” He stared at her as she spoke realization settling inside of him. 

“You did this for them. For your father and your brothers. You spared me only to use me later you had already started to plan this when you asked him to spare me. We were all pieces in a game. You played the game and you won.” He watched her as he spoke wondering he she even felt a little shame for what she had done. But she never looked away from him and her cold smile stayed in place. She took one step forward and she bended down pressing her lips to his one last time before standing back up and turning around and walking through the door but before she disappeared she turned back around.

“It all started right here with my father and it will end here with you… but for what is worth I regret this more that I regretted killing Aegon. But the game was already started the pieces already in place and I need to win. Your son will learn of you, he will know and you will be remembered as more than a kingslayer. I am sorry Jaime.” He does not know if he imagined the last part as she turned back around and walked away or if she meant it even if she said it. The taste of her still lingers on his lips and he knows he loves her, even if that makes him mad. He wonders if he would have done things differently if he had know how things would end, but he knows he would not, he would have done it for the feeling or her lips against his, her skin against his, her hand caressing his face. 

As the sword falls down he sees the tear in the corner of her eye and he wonders if it’s for him or for the man she lost in this very place all those years ago but he tells himself it’s for him and that though the she sheds a tear for him makes death a little less unwelcome, maybe she didn’t love him but maybe she cared for him somewhat at least.


	77. Arya/Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Can you do a romance one with arya and sandor" hope you like it
> 
> Also if you notice I have skipped your prompt/paring fear not it will be written, I work my best to make sure that every prompt and paring you guys ask for get written but some will take more time than others but in time everyone will get done so keep requesting :)  
> I also want to say thank you for all the wonderful comments and such it really makes me so happy to know you enjoy what i write :)

The first time she walks through the door she halts mid step as she sees who sits there. She hesitates a moment before walking forward and sitting down on the chair that seems to be the longest distance from him. His eyes are closed and when they open they are focused on the man leading the meeting she doubts he even knows she’s there. But when the leader, a man that asks to be called the elder brother, turns towards her asking her to introduce herself his eyes turns to her and she can see as he freezes. It’s been long since anyone has recognized her, long since any called her by a name she wants to forget. But she looks away from his stare and turns toward the elder brother, shaking her head, choosing to remain quiet. 

She doesn’t stop going just because he’s there, she holds her head high and when their eyes meet she does not look away. They don’t really speak but sometimes there seems to be unspoken words passing between them. The elder brother gives her his own number along with some of the others and when she falls of the wagon she does not hesitate before picking a number to call. The first words they speak to each other since that night all those years ago happens that night as he answers to her call for help. He shows up at her door what seems like minutes later, they speak of things that don’t really mater, but they also speak of things that do mater and in the morning he drives her to the elder brother. 

They start to hang out after that, mostly they sit in silent but sometimes words pass between them. They never speak of what happened all those years ago, they never speak of his pleads for her to kill him. They never speak of why she refused. He becomes a constant in her life, a life that has had no constant things since they took her father’s life.   
When he shows up at the hospital as the drugs are leaving her system slowly, she looks into his eyes and knows that it was him who found her, saved her. She makes the promise to herself as she stares into his eyes right there and then, she will stop, she will not do to him what so many did to her, she will not leave. 

The first time they kiss he stares at her afterwards looking like he cannot believe what just happened and for a moment she’s afraid, afraid that he does not feel anything for her but then he grabs her and presses his lips roughly to hers and she can feel the fear slipping away. 

He holds her close when she screams in her sleep and she strokes away the hair from his face when he does the same. They are broken, missing pieces. But they hold each other together. They don’t fix each other but they help each other fix themselves. They find the missing pieces and help each other glue them back. They bring each other back. They make it better. They teach each other how to love again.


	78. Arya/Tywin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Maybe more Arya/Tywin but from his point of view   
> +1000 if he finds himself genuinely falling for her (the first person he's loved since Joanna)   
> +10000 if you include a pregnant Arya :)" 
> 
> here you go hope you like it :)

He did not know why he had agreed to this, although he knew of course why since he never thought it would be him he saw no problem agreeing. Since both of them thought that the best way to put the war behind them was to unite their families through marriage. Joffrey was not a choice, not since everything he did toward the eldest daughter, Myrcella was already betrothed to someone else, Tommen was too young, Tyrion saying he would dishonor the marriage publicly and often and Jaime who despite his best efforts refused to leave the kingsguard, and thus it was only him left to marry a Stark. Of course it turned out he had to marry the youngest Stark girl, Lady Stark refused to remarry and the older girl had managed to betrothed herself very shortly after leaving King’s Landing. He refused to figure out how many years there was between him and the girl he already knew there was far too many. 

But as he watched her dance with her older brother he could not help but to notice that even though she was still young her body was looking like a women’s and he knew that most men in the room lusted after his wife. He watched her switch from dancing with her brother to dance with his own son, his son that was closer to her in age then he was who would turn as many heads if he had been the one to marry her. But he moved down from his place and walked towards his wife and son cutting in and taking her hand in his own. She did not look away as the moved together and he found himself impressed at the grace she possessed since he remembered being told that she did not enjoy ladylike things such as embroidery and dancing. But there was something about the way she moved, gracefully and fluently that made him wonder where she had learned to move that way since she was not fond of dancing. 

He entered her chambers just as her brother was leaving and he could feel his eyes on him until he closed the door behind him turning to his new wife that was standing looking out the window only wearing a thin shift. Her back was to him and he caught himself admiring the way the thin fabric looked against her, clinging to her. He moved to stand behind her placing his hand at her waist pulling her back so that her back was against his chest. She remained looking out the window refusing to turn around so he bended down slightly so that he could place his lips against her neck, he kissed and nipped down her shoulder making the shoulder strap of the shift fall down before he moved to the other side and as he sucked or her pulse point he swore he could hear a quiet moan and that she pressed back against him and his lips quirked into a smirk against her skin as the other shoulder strap fell. He moved his hands to her arms gently pushing the strap downs and as the fell from her the dress followed and he could see that what he suspected was true, she was wearing nothing underneath the shift. His hands moved to her sides as his mouth stayed and worked on her neck, making a gasp escape her. His hands started to caress her sides before moving to her front, he cupped her breasts in his hands, gently squeezing them before his fingers moved to her nipples. Her head dropping back against his chest, mouth opening as her back arched. She stayed like that for moment, letting out moans as his fingers worked her nipples making them stiff before she turned around on the spot. She looked up at him as her hands moved to his shoulders, he was still wearing his clothes and her hands drifted down towards the hem of his tunic and he watched her with fascination as she stared to undress him discarding the clothes on the floor one by one. Once his upper body was free of all garments her hands started to explore his chest and he watched as her eyes drifted over his chest and abdomen and in that moment he was happy that he was still on somewhat good shape not sure why but he enjoyed the way her lips quirked up when her hands drifted over his hard muscles. 

After a while her hands dropped to his breeches instead and she made quick work of them followed by his smallclothes. When he was as naked as her he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, crawling over her and once again moving his mouth over her neck and shoulders only this time he moved further downwards. His lips closed around her nipple suckling and he raveled in the noise she made as her hands griped his hair pushing him closer and he smirked against her skin before moving to the other one. Once he had spent time on her breasts he moved further downwards, kissing and licking her skin on the way before he reached her cunt. He slipped one finger into her cunt as he mouth closed around her clit and he looked up towards her as his finger slowly fucked her and he sucked on her clit to see her back arched and her mouth open but her eyes were open and she met his eyes. He could see the pleasure clear in her eyes and he moved away from her smirking at the whimper she let out when he did. He placed himself above her once again and reaching down he placed himself at her opening as he looked into her eyes and when she nodded he pushed forward, he could see the hint of pain on her face and stilled inside of her wanting for it to disappear before moving again. Shortly after he did she moved her legs hooking them together behind him and bucking up towards him. As she did he moved one of his hands down to her cunt, rubbing her clit, making her moan loudly before she clenched tightly around him her head rolling backwards and her back arching and seeing the pleasure clear on his face he let himself go with one final thrust. He moved away from her and lay behind her instead, placing his arm around her and pulling her to his chest before falling asleep. 

She was not what he expected. She was not afraid to speak up against him and she did not back down easily. She was not found of the game but he soon found that even though she did not like it, it did not mean she was not good at it. She was bright and understood the strength was not all. Some days he thanked to gods that she was not the oldest Stark child, for had she been in control of the Stark and Tully forces things might have gone differently. She had honor but knew when to put it aside. But with time he also grew glad that she was not the oldest for then he would never have had this chance. After Joanna died love lost its appeal, it was just another weakness. But as he spent time watching his new wife something inside of him changed. She might care little for things that ladies should care for but he found that he did not care. She was not some docile little thing and for that he was happy for it had been long since anyone truly questioned him. She did not act like some shy maiden in or out of bed and for that he was glad, and the first time that she took control in their chamber he knew he looked surprised but she only smiled wolf like at him before placing herself on his lap. 

She was strong but did not shy away from him, she rested her head on his chest and curled against him. She talked to him and told him of her worries and listened to his advice. She was strong but not afraid to ask for help. He was not sure that she loved him but for first time in a long time he felt wanted, needed. He felt cared for. 

When she placed his hand on her stomach he felt pried, happiness that she carried their child but he also felt fear. Fear that she would be ripped from him, that she would leave him. When he finally admitted to his worry’s she did not promise that nothing bad would happened and for that he was happy. But she promised to try her hardest to stay, to fight so that she would not leave. When she admitted to him that she too worried but not for that, but for that she would be a terrible mother he only smiled for he could not imagine it possible that she would be able to be a bad mother. But a part of him felt better knowing that he was not the only one worried. 

He enjoyed watching her swell with child. There was a pride in his chest whenever he watched her growing with their child. He knew that she was beautiful and he knew most men wanted her but as she grew big with his child no one could deny that she was his wife. He knew he acted possessive around her and sometimes she called him out on it but most of the time she let him be and for that he was glad. He had always woken before her in the mornings but now he truly appreciated it, placing his hand on her stomach, caressing her and speaking to the child before pressing kisses to her skin waking her up, and she would open her eyes smiling down at him before he moved up towards her and pressing his lips to hers. He knew that she deserved better than him, better than a man old enough to be her father, or even older. But as she smiled at him and put her hand over his where it rested over her stomach he was glad that she was his wife and not someone else’s, he knew he was selfish but he could not find it in himself to care only happy that he was the one who got to kiss her and wake up next to her. 

When the birth stared he was useless, Kevan tried to get him to do work, to concentrate on something else but no matter what he did his mind could not focus on anything else that one his young wife. After sometime his brother gave up and left him to stand outside her chambers, listening to the cries coming from inside and the fear inside of him only rose the more time went by. When they finally let him in he had been only moments away from breaking the door down not caring what anyone would say. 

But when he saw her sitting in the bed, holding a babe his worry drained away from him and he moved forward to sit on the bed beside her, smiling down on the babe in her arms, her no their son. She looked up and smiled up at him before moving so that he could sit beside her and wrap his arms around her and look down on their sons face. She smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder and when he asked what she wanted to name him she answered “Ned” and he nodded for he understood that as much as he disliked Ned Stark but he was her father and he could to her this favor, he could let her name him for the father she loved and lost. For he loved her, she had brought the side of him back that was capable of love. She had found her way into his heart and for her and if she asked he would conquer the whole world for her if it would make her happy. She might be a lion in name only and a wolf at heart, but she was his wolf and he was her lion and he would devote his life to put a smile on her face, no matter what it took.


	79. Arya/Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I was going to ask for prompt Arya meets Nymeria again, but could you do Arya meeting Ghost who leads her to Jon." here you go hope you like it :)

The ship only took her to Eastwatch by the sea and something inside of her knew that from there she would have to walk. She was not sure where she was heading but she felt like this was where she was supposed to go. It was colder than she ever remembered, but there was something familiar about the cold and the snow surrounding her even if she could not put her finger on it. 

She had been walking for days maybe even a few weeks when she saw it. It was bigger than any wolf she had ever heard of, white as the purest snow and the eyes were as red as blood. She should have been scared, she should have run but instead she walked forward towards the beast walking towards her. She stop when she almost had reached it standing still as the giant wolf continued to walk forward. When it reached her instead of attacking her it slid against her leg, stroking her. It looked at her before starting to walk away and for some reason she knew it wanted her to follow, so she did. 

They walked for what felt like weeks or even a month or two, she was hungry even though the wolf shared its findings with her. But the winter was a cold one and many animals were already dead or gone. 

One day as they were walking the wolf stared running and before she had time to think about it she ran after and after a short while she saw where the wolf had been leading her. There was castle built into the wall, she could make the fire burning inside and she knew that there were people there and this was where she was supposed to go all along. The gates opened as the approached and for a moment she wondered what she would say when they asked what her name was and from where she came from. But the man who came out first moved towards the wolf, bending down to embrace it, she heard him speak to it but she could not make out what he said. But then the wolf broke away from him and moved towards her coming to stand beside her as the man slowly approached them. Before she even had a chance to wonder what she was going to say the man froze and he looked at her like he had seen a ghost before he started to run. He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms holding like he never intended to let go and as she stood there tears stared to run down her face and her arms went around his neck.Together they slid down to the ground still embracing each other and when they pulled away he took her face in his hands and she smiled as she said the word that would come to her in her dreams but never made sense to her only now it did.

“Jon”


	80. Arya/Robert Baratheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Could you do a Robert Baratheon and Arya pairing? He stops drinking, seeing whores and gets back in shape all in attempt to get her to love him. Whether it works or not is up to you. Bonus points for any element of smut." here you go hope you like it :)

She was the warmth in the fire, she was the brightness of the stars, she was the stories of old and the songs that were to come. She was all the he wanted, all that he could ask for. The first time he saw her, she walked into the dining hall of Winterfell on the arm of her younger brother. For a moment he thought that he saw Lyanna but Ned introduced her as Arya and he smiled at her wondering if she was only like his lost love in looks or if she was the same in the way she acted. After the meal had finished most had moved to the dance floor but the girl remained and so did he. She moved closer to, taking the seat next to him and he wondered if he was dreaming when she stared to talk to him. She asked of stories of war and he was more than happy to tell. She looked on as he told with a fire in her eyes and he smiled to himself whenever he made her smile or laugh. 

The next day he saw her in the training yard standing opposite of her brother and he watched with fascination as they fought and he found himself enthralled with the way she moved with the blade in hand. She held the grace of a queen but the fierceness of a wolf and he smiled as her sword ended up at her brother’s throat making him surrender. Most of his time in Winterfell was spent either watching or talking to her and with time he came to see her for not the things that she shared with her aunt but for the things that set them apart. He saw the way she bit her lip whenever she was nervous or was thinking about something hard. He loved the way she looked at him, like he held the answers to the greatest questions ever asked and not like he was someone that she wanted to get away from. 

When Ned agreed to come back to King’s Landing with him it was no hard thing to convince him to bring his youngest daughter with him. He knew Cersei watched him, knew that he could not do anything to obvious or she would notice. But he could not help but want to change, maybe if he changed than she would come to care for him in the way he cared for her. He trained in the yard as often as he could and he smiled to himself the first time he stared to notice a change. The wine became water and he found himself stop seeing whores. He knew he would never accept her being with any but him so he would try to do the same for her. 

After a while the changes went faster, easier. The weight disappeared easier and he found himself somewhat alike to how he looked before, before he fought a war for a girl, before he conquered a throne, before he became king. He knew that people saw the changes that they whispered about them, about him. But he could not bother to care, for he did not care what they thought he only cared what she thought, what she saw when she looked at him. He knew Ned would be upset when he found out, but what was the point of being king if you could not do what you wanted to, if he could not marry the girl he wanted to marry. 

He was nearing the end of his patience when she came to him. One moment he was standing on his balcony and the next she was there standing next to him and he wondered how she managed to get in with the king’s guard at the door. It was one of the few times that he had seen her in a dress when she could have been in breeches. Her long hair was falling free down her back and he watched as the wind played with it. For a moment she just stood there watching the city and the sea beyond it as he watched her. He studied  
her as he wondered what her skin would feel under his hands, how her skin would taste against his mouth. 

He froze when she turned towards him staring at him as she spoke.

“I will not be some secret, I will not be someone you can use as you wish, that’s not me. I will not surrender to you, I will not let you own me. But I could stand by your side as your equal, to rule together not watch from the side. I will never change, I will not mend your clothes or embroider pretty things to look at. But I will stand with you, I will not let them walk over me and I will listen and advise you. I will not be your wife but I could be your queen. “He knew she spoke the truth and the truth was that he would not want her any other way. He had enough of people that never spoke up against him that never challenged him, he needed her to tell him when he was wrong, to listen to him, to tell her what she thought was right and not what she thought he wanted to hear. When she stepped closer to him and put her hand on either side of his face he felt like he had stopped breathing, like his heart was going to stop at any moment now and then she brushed her lips against his. The kiss was light and could barley even be considered a kiss but as he felt her lips against his own he wanted to grab her and press himself closer, he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go but he knew he could not do that. When she stepped away she smiled at him before walking in toward his chambers again, he knew she did not want him to follow and he knew that she would not be there when he returned but the slightest promise that she would not reject him when the time came kept him sated. 

It was the next day that Ned and Stannis came to him and he knew by the look on their face that whatever they were about to tell him was bad. When the guards came with Cersei and Jaime he was mostly staring in front of himself. He did not love her, he never really did and they fact that she had betrayed their marriage was not what he cared about either, not really since he could not count the times he had been unfaithfully. Most would have been disgusted by the fact that they were sister and brother and even though the fact was hard for him to understand. No he did not think much of it, the part about the children was the part that angered him, he thought they were his maybe he did not show it but he did love them, knowing that they were not was the part than wounded him. He sent them away in the end, Tyrion took them with him when he left and he tried not to think of it too much, he pushed the thoughts aside.

Ned looked at him with disgust when he announced who he would wed and he knew his chosen brother would never look at him the same but he knew he could not go back, could not imagine life without her. When she walked towards in the sept he knew, knew that he would love her forever, do anything for her, he would not destroy her like he did Cersei and maybe she did not love him but maybe with time she would. 

She danced in the arms of her brothers and he watched as she smiled and laughed with her family, he saw the way most of them threw him disgusted looks but he could not find it in himself to care, for she was his queen now and he would not spend another day in his life without her by his side. 

When he arrived at her chambers she was only wearing a light robe carelessly tied at her waist and she sat in one of the armchairs glass of wine in hand. When she saw him she rose from her resting place and set the glass down walking over to him. As she reached him she up and placed her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his. The kiss in the sept had been brief but as he ran his arms around her and pulled her closer he finally had a chance to kiss her properly. Running his tongue along her bottom lip before sneaking it in to her mouth he took pleasure in the chance to finally kiss her like he had wanted to for so long. He moved his hands to pull at the string holding her robe together before pushing it of her shoulders and running his hands over her body. Her skin was smooth under his rough hands and he took pleasure in the shivers running over her body as he grasped her breasts in his hands running his thumbs over her nipples enjoying the way she moaned into his mouth as the hardened under his touch. 

He placed her on the bed as both of the worked to rid himself of his garments only stopping to kiss or for her to run her hands along the newly exposed skin. Once they had managed to shed all of his clothes he moved down along her body catching her nipple in his mouth, suckling it as she gripped his hair and when he tried to move further down she pulled him up to her again as she let out a moan with her words.

“Later, I need you now” When he heard her words he wasted no time in moved his cock to her opening looking her in the eyes as he pushed in she stiffed slightly before relaxing and raising her hips to take more of him in. He felt relief when she started to clench around him as he knew he would not be able hold himself back any longer. 

As she laid her back against his chest and his arm around her he watched as she slept in his arms and he wondered what she dreamt of. He knew the moment he entered her that she was no maid and really he should have known before that, she was far too relaxed he should have known by the way she kissed him, she kissed him with far too much experience. He wanted to know his name, the name of the man who took her first but he remembered what she had told him, she was not made to be owned, and he comforted himself with the fact that in the end she was his wife and not someone else’s, he was her queen. 

He watched as she wrote letters, letters that she would not tell him who they were for and he would not ask, would not ask who she wrote to or what she wrote. But he wondered, wondered if it was the same man who took her maidenhead. But once again he told himself that it did not matter, for she stood by his side and she spent the night in his bed and with time she came to swell with his child. 

He watched as she sat on the same balcony they shared their first kiss on and he sat beside her as she looked out on the city and beyond her hand resting on the swell of her belly and she turned her head and looked at him and he swore he could see the hint of tears in her eyes as she spoke.

“Do you believe it’s possible to love two people as much, to not know who you love the most, to be unable to decide?” He looked at her as she turned her head back to the city and he reached out to place one hand above her own, lacing their fingers together.

“I don’t know, probably” He watched as she nodded and he saw as a single tear rolled down her cheek and he squeezed her hand and she did the same. And the fact that she loved him was enough to comfort him, maybe she loved another but at least she loved him too and that was enough for him for she was his queen and not anyone else’s.


	81. Arya/Myrcella

_Love. The greatest gift that one could give or receive. So many were willing to die for love, to give up everything to be with the one person who held your heart. But what happens once you lose it, what happens once all is lost and you don’t have anywhere to go, no place which feels like home. It’s like the person took their heart with them and you have no way to get it back. ___

It was ironic, she never wanted to love, never wanted to marry and grow old with someone and now she would have her wish, now she would spend life alone. She never dreamt of marriage and weddings, she never dreamt of children and now it was all she could do. She dreamt of children who looked like them and who ran around spreading chaos. She dreamt of white dresses and vows. She dreamt of waking up next to the same person every day. But she no longer had a chance of it. The dreams where not hers, they were Myrcella’s. Myrcella who dreamt of a big white wedding dress and being walked down the aisle by her uncle after her father died. Myrcella who dreamt of dancing until the dawn was breaking, who dreamt of making vows in the sept. It was Myrcella who told her of children, children with golden hair and grey eyes, children with dark hair and green eyes. It was Myrcella who told her of her dreams to wake up next to her every day, eating breakfast together before parting for the day. It was never her dreams but Myrcella’s and now it was she who had them, life was cruel and unforgiving and would not let her forget. 

Myrcella was the older one but it was Arya who made the first move. After moths at the same grieving group that each of their mothers forced to them after their fathers died, even though Myrcella was nineteen and did not really have to do as her mother said. They stared to have coffee together afterwards, and they spoke of everything between heaven and earth, although mostly Myrcella spoke but Arya did not mind. She liked listening to her voice, enjoyed watch her pale pink lips part as she spoke, her hair move as she shook her head when she laughed. The first time Arya heard her laugh she was breath taken, it sounded like music and her eyes looked like the sun shining with joy and Arya found herself utterly fascinated with her laugh. When she leaned in and pressed her lips to Myrcella’s she was so scared, scared that she would push her away that she would be disgusted with her. But Myrcella only pressed her lips harder against her own and Arya could not stop herself from smiling it to the kiss.

Myrcella who was so hopeful and believed in fairytales and happy endings and while she had always found it annoying when Sansa did that Arya found herself loving it in Myrcella. She was the sun and when she told Myrcella that she laughed and called Arya her Moon, shining light in the dark. But all the Arya could think was the without the sun there would be no moon, she had been born when Myrcella loved her. She had found her meaning when she lied next to her stroking her bare back, pressing kisses to her neck. She found home in Myrcella, the way she held her close when she missed her father, the way her arms encircled her and made her feel safe. And when she lost her she lost her home, she lost her meaning in life for without the sun there was no moon. 

She was driving to pick up something, Arya tried to remember what it was but afterwards it seemed so unimportant, nothing seemed to mater really. The driver in the other car had been drinking and was driving too fast Myrcella had never had a chance. When she arrived at the hospital she imagine how she would tell Myrcella how much she loved her, that the wedding would happen as soon as she was okay again, that they would adopt and they would live happy ever after. But when the doctor walked towards her she could feel her world shattering right then and there. She would not get to marry her, she would not get to adopt, and they would not get to be mothers. When both of their families showed up she was still sitting there staring out in empty space, she barely noticed when her sister and mother sat down next to her and put their arms around her. It seemed like a dream, Myrcella was meant to live long and die old, and she was meant to be a mother, to be a wife, to be _her _wife.__

__She never wanted to be a mother or to marry but afterwards that was all that she wanted. She wanted to get married in a godswood and she wanted to hold Myrcella’s hands as they made vows to each other. She wanted to watch Myrcella hold a child, their child and she wanted to hold their child._ _

__They funeral was unreal, she watched as the septon spoke of Myrcella and she looked down on the ring on her finger. The ring Myrcella gave to her when she promised that they would spend eternity together and she wanted to scream. “You promised, you promised me”. But it would not mater, for Myrcella was gone and she had broken her promise but Arya knew that she would not break hers, she would spend her life loving Myrcella even if Myrcella was not here to love her back._ _

__She refused to leave their apartment, the smell of her was still there. Myrcella’s side of the bed still smelled like her body lotion and her clothes till smelled like her perfume and if she tried hard enough she could still imagine that Myrcella was there when she closed her eyes._ _

__Myrcella had left her and with her she had taken all the things Arya had wanted before and left her with the things she had wanted. She had taken half of her heart with her and left and there was no way for Arya to get it back. She still wore the ring on her finger, still dreamt of the wedding and the gowns and the dancing, she dreamt of waking up next to Myrcella and eating breakfast with her, she dreamt of raising a child with her. But in the end she woke up, to an empty apartment and an empty life. She would spend her life loving Myrcella. She would spend her life with half a heart and dreams that would never see daylight. She would spend her life in an apartment that only held empty promises and empty space. She would spend her life wishing for a life long gone. And there was nothing she could not about but dream of a life where promises were held and dreams came true. For Myrcella had been her sun and without the sun the moon is forced to walk in darkness and so she would spend her life in darkness with the memories of the sun._ _


	82. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Arya sneaks in and kills Walder Frey by shoving bread and salt down his throat until he turns purple and chokes on them. Above him carved....The North remembers. Winter is Coming." here you are hope you like it

It’s easy, finding her way into the twins and making her way towards her goal. The bag slung over her back as she makes her to the hall, the same hall where they killed her brother and mother years ago. He sits there alone on his chair as she enters and closes the doors behind herself. He does not seem to notice her until he hears the sound of the doors closing and when he looks at her she can see the confusion in his eyes. 

“Who are you?” His voice is weak as he speaks and Arya smirks before walking closer throwing the bag on the ground where she stops. 

“What do you want?” He speaks again when she does not answer.

“Do you wish to know my name? Once I was an orphan boy named Arry, I was Beth the beggar girl and I was Weasel. I was Nam and I was Salty and I was Cat of the Canals. But before that I was Arya.” When she speaks her true name she can see his eyes slightly widening” I was Arya of House Stark and my Father was Eddard Stark lord of Winterfell, warden of the north and hand of the king. My mother was Catelyn Stark lady of Winterfell, and my brother was Robb Stark king in the north. My name is Arya Stark and I am here to get revenge. “She has picked up her bag again and she can see the panic in his eyes when he sees the bread and salt. “My name is Arya Stark. Daughter of Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark, sister of Robb Stark. I am the daughter of winter.” She has reached him and he tries to get up, tries to get away but he does not stand a chance against her and she slowly presses the bred and salt down his throat he continues to struggle as she bends down and whisper in his ear.

“I am the daughter of winter and the servant of death.” He does not stop struggling until his face turns purple and his hands turn still. Pulling out the dagger she always carries she slits his throat coating her fingers in blood. 

When the servants finally manages to get the door open in the open they see their Lord lying dead in his chair and above him there is writing in what appears to be blood. 

_The North remembers  
Winter is coming ___


	83. Arya/Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Okay now I want a sequel of this but with both getting all horny while they practice, some dirty talk would do perf. Of course Arya is old enough to feel that way. Maybe they do it in the practice yard at night, while everyone is asleep? Idk. It’s your choice ;)" here you are hope you like it

It was dark as she stood in the yard bow in hand as she aimed towards the goal. She could hear the footsteps coming closer but she already knew who they belonged to so she remind there as she released the arrow and hitting the mark. She felt his hand on her shoulders, correcting her as she tried to ignore his presence. She tried to ignore the feelings inside of her that awoke when his hands touched her.

“Why are you ignoring me?” His mouth was placed right by her ear as she spoke and she repressed the shiver at the feel of his voice right next to her ear, his breath warm on her. 

“I am not ignoring you.” She picked up another arrow as she spoke once again aiming at the mark before releasing the arrow. She knew she was lying for in truth she had been ignoring him lately but she would never admit that to him and she would never tell him the reason why. He did not push further but stayed behind her and he moved one hand to her hip as she picked up another arrow. He let his hand silently travel along her back, his silent way to tell her to straighten up after years of doing this they no longer needed words for the other to understand. But as his hand moved back to her hip she tried and failed to stop herself from shivering and she knew he felt it. She released another arrow along with a breath and watched as the arrow ended up slightly to the right of the mark.

“You’re too tense” His voice sounded in her ear again and she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and picking up another arrow and moving it in to place. She froze as his hand both moved to her shoulder and he gently applied pressure, his thumbs moving in circles on the bare skin of her neck. 

“Relax” His voice sounded smug and she knew he knew of the affect he had on her as she released the arrow this one ending up even more off than the last one. He chuckled in her ear before bending his head down and pressing his lips to her neck, the pressure was light barley there and yet she could not stop herself from letting out a sigh and dropping the bow to the ground as she leaned back towards him. His hands moved, one to her hip and the other dropped and found its way under her tunic as his mouth pressed kisses to her neck and occasionally nipping at the skin. His hand had snaked its way up her abdomen and stroked the underside of her breast causing her to let out a gasp as she pressed her chest forward earning her a laugh from Theon. 

“Impatient are we?” She did to respond as his hand moved further up so that it covered one of her breasts before he started to tug at her nipple, making her moan. 

“I would love to have you naked underneath me. Panting as my mouth closed around your nipple while I would pinch the other one with my hand. But for now this will have to do” As his hand tugged on her nipples and his mouth nipped at sucked at her neck she was soon becoming impatient, thrusting her hips forward as she felt her cunt throb. 

“Theon” I came out somewhere between a moan and a whine and she shivered at he moved his mouth and sucked at her earlobe. 

“Relax little wolf” But as he spoke the hand on her hip moved and slipped into her breaches and smallclothes. When he felt the wetness gathering at her cunt he let out moan. 

“You’re so wet for me little wolf” Her only response was a whine as one finger slipped inside of her and his thumb pressed against her nub. 

“Your cunt is so nice and wet for me. One day I am going to sink my cook inside of you and fuck you until you can’t stand properly.” As he spoke she moved one more finger inside of her and curled them as he fucked her making her moan loudly as she moved her hips, thrusting them forward. 

“Cum for me little wolf, come on you can do it” His voice was husky and raspy as she spoke in her ear and not before long she let out a long moan that sounded somewhat like his name as her body shudders over and over again. Once her body had relaxed he removed his fingers from her breeches and his other hand from under her tunic. She turned around and faced him for the first time that evening. Before he had time to say something however she smirked at him and sunk down on her knees and gripped him through his breeches as she stared up at him through her lashes and Theon knew he would not last long.


	84. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Also think you can take a shot at this prompt: Arya goes away to Braavos for summer camp. When she comes back she looks very different. Guys can't help but notice how much she's...um...grown. Assorted cast, Arya x Gendry pairing though." here you go hope you like it

He was hanging around the house along with Theon and Robb although Robb was partially playing host alongside Sansa and Rickon was running around scaring the guests. Both Jon and Bran had gone with Mr. and Mrs. Stark to pick up Arya from the airport while the guests started to arrive. There were mostly different members of the Tully and Stark family’s although with some exception like close family friends and friends of Arya like Shireen Baratheon and Loras Tyrell. Most of the time Gendry wondered why Loras and Arya were even friends, they were as different as night and day most of the time but after he found out that they were on the same fencing team things made a little more sense. Having known both Robb and Jon since they were about six Gendry was considered as much a member of the family as Theon, the foster child they took in when Gendry was about eight. He never really liked Theon but Robb did so he and Jon did the best they could to get along with him. When they were younger Arya always used to tag along after them, hanging on to Jon like it was her life line but as they got older she stopped following them and after a while Gendry found that he missed it. Sure was a bit annoying but she was also fun and when she didn’t insult anyone quite nice. When he found out she would be gone for the summer he actually found himself a little sad although he was not quite sure why. 

He could hear the car pull into the drive way and so could the rest of the people for everyone turned and waited for Arya to show up and shortly afterwards she did and Gendry could not stop his jaw from falling. She was wearing a pair of quite short shorts that showed of her tanned legs, legs that were slim but strong and his eyes trailed upwards he saw the flare of her hips and the dip of her waist. When his eyes continued upwards he could swear hi eyes almost fell out. Gone was the flat chest, sure they were not the biggest breasts he had ever seen but still they looked big enough and he found himself wondering what they would feel like against his skin. When he saw Robb rush forward and hug his little sister he tried to shake himself out of his thoughts. She was Robb and Jon’s little sister, she was seventeen and he was twenty-one. He watched as Arya hugged her other siblings as he slowly walked forward and when she saw him she smiled and he could not ignore the feeling inside of him as she smiled at him even though he tried. When she hugged him he tried to ignore the way her body felt pressed up against him and tried to think of other things then her breasts being pressed up against his chest, the soft skin of her arms around his neck, how her lips would feel and taste.

He spent the entire time watching her. He watched as she played soccer with her brothers and uncles and Loras. He felt the jealousy as Loras grabbed her from behind making her laugh. He watched as her uncle carried her around on his shoulders after their team won and he found himself wishing she was on his own shoulders.   
He watched as she hugged Loras goodbye after most of the guests had already left as he remained leaning against a tree and he tried not to smile too much when she walked towards him before dropping down on the ground next to him her legs next to his and turning her head towards him.   
“What’s with the brooding?” 

“I’m not brooding” He tried to sound offended but he had a hard time keeping the smile from his voice as he met her grey eyes with his own blue. 

“You are so, come one what’s wrong you didn’t even join us for soccer” 

“You looked like you had fun without me, with Loras and all” He tried to stop himself but he can’t and for a moment he’s worried about what she will say but then she starts to laugh and he turns his head to stare at her before turning away again. 

“I’m sorry, I just, you do know that Loras is gay don’t you?” 

“What?” 

“Yep” He turns to her and sees the smile on her face as she tries not to laugh. 

“I’m not… It’s not my… I don’t…” He can feel the blush spreading on his face as he tries to speak but fails to and he looks down on his lap but then he feels her hand on his face turning his head towards her and before he has time to realize what is happening her lips is on his. They’re soft and gentle against his own and he stifles a groan as he grasps her and grabs her so that she straddles his thighs. They break away for a moment and he smiles at her before leaning forward to claim her lips again, this time he slips his tongue in her mouth and he fails to suppress the groan at the feeling of her tongue against his. His hands are at her waist and just as he is about the move them he hears a voice causing them to break apart. 

“HEY! Waters get your hands away from my niece”


	85. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "I wish you were writing more Arya/Gendry! :D I love them! Maybe some spy AU? I love modern AU's. Anyway, you are a great writer. Can't wait for the next chapter :)" here you are some Arya/Gendry spy AU hope you like it :)

“Hello?” His voice echoed on the storage room’s walls as he walked looking around for anyone. He could swear he heard someone walk behind him but when he turned there was no one there. It was only when he turned back around again and was going to start walking again when the blade slid under his throat and he could feel the sharp edge of the blade, cool against his skin. 

“What do you think you are doing?”

“Well right now I am talking to you while there’s a blade at my throat but before that I was walking through a storage room trying to find you. “ He could feel the scoff she made her breath warm against his skin.

“I missed you.” His voice was lower this time but he knew that she could hear him perfectly and he smiled when she dropped her head against his shoulder.

“I could have been gone from here, I could have moved on to a new target, a new mission.” 

“Well I decided to take my chances”

“Stupid” 

“Well that’s me just a stupid low cop, we can’t all be smart enough to play in the big lieges.” His voice was laced with irony and he could feel her head shake against his shoulder.

“Could you, you know, maybe move the knife?” 

“Fine” She tried to sound upset about it but he knew, knew the way her lips would twitch and for a moment her eyes would shimmer with amusement and something pure Arya, but he also knew it would be gone a moment later. 

When the knife disappears from his throat he exhales before turning around and looking at her for the first time in three weeks. She looks the same, the hair collected in a braid resting on her back, the clothes all black and grey. But she looks different like she does every time he sees her, older, more tiered, sadder. He worries everyday when she’s gone but he will not ask her to stop doing what she loves, but all the same he worries.   
The kiss is hurried, passionate, they don’t have time for anything else, her mouth warm against his. Everything about it is hurried, the clothes being ripped off and their hands on each other. The bed in the corner is in the storage room for this very purpose. He knows she will be gone when he wakes up. She will move on, doing her job, doing what she does best and he will remain, waiting for her to return to him. But he would not change anything for he loves her and all he asks for is that she comes back to him in one piece.   
He is almost asleep when he feels her shift in the bed and starting to get dressed but yet he remains not wanting her to know he’s awake. When he feels her hand on his cheek it takes everything not to react.

“I missed you to. I will come back to you. Just stay safe for me ok? Don’t get your stupid ass killed or something stay alive ok? I will return.” He does not say anything, does not move, and does not let her know he’s awake. He does not see the tears falling down her cheeks as she walks away and she does not see the way he picks up the knife she accidently left, does not see the way he keeps it safe, so that she can get it back for when she returns, for she will return, she will.


	86. Arya/Oberyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Oh can you please do another for them! Maybe a modern one! At a pub! Where three guys hit on Arya and she's having none of it! They don't take rejection well and try and grab her! She breaks one of their noses and the other a wrist before Oberyn decides to join in on the fun! They have hot sex in his car and the next day he turns up at her house for a date!" here you are, hope you like it :)

“Come on beautiful let me buy you a bear” The guy who does not understand either personal space or what no means steps closer to her after she’s already told him no.

“No I’m not interested” 

“Come on no need to play hard to get” This time it’s one of the guy’s friends who speaks up earning him a hard glare.

“Just leave me the hell alone” She makes to turn away from them but as soon as she starts to turn there’s a hand on her arm yanking her even closer to the guy, he opens his mouth to say something as his hand stays attached to her arm. But before he has time to say anything her fist connects with his face and she can hear the crack as his nose breaks. He lets her go but instead one of his friends go for her his hand reaching out to slap her but she grabs his hand and twists it along with his arm and she smirks when she hears the guy crying out in pain. But then there’s an arm around her arm again but a moment later it’s gone and when she spins around there’s a new man there. He has the first guy’s arm bent behind his back and she can see that he whispers something in the guy’s ear but can’t make out what but whatever it is makes him go white as he nods his head rapidly and when the man lets him go he grabs his friends before disappearing. 

“Oberyn” He puts out his hand and smirks at her before she reached forward and takes it. He’s probably her dad’s age if not older but he is hot, hot in a way the probably only gets better with age and she wonders what his black silk hair would feel in her hands. 

“Arya” 

She’s not really sure how it happened but somehow she ends up straddling him in his car as she rejoices in her decision to wear a skirt since it surely makes this easier. His hands are warm as they sneak they’re way under her shirt as his mouth is placing kisses along her neck making her moan as he nips at her skin before soothing it with his tongue. Her own hands are busy unbuttoning his shirt before they slide along his chest and abdomen his skin soft under her touch but she can feel the hard muscles underneath. Not before long he has removed her shirt and bra leaving her naked from the waist and up as he bends forward placing open mouthed kisses on her breasts before she grabs his hair and pushes him to where she wants him. His tongue flicks her nipple with practice as she throws her head backwards, moans and gasps escaping her mouth as he toys with her nipples. 

He pushes her to stand on her knees as he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants pushing them just below his hips causing his cock to spring free since he was not wearing anything underneath his pants. He produces a condom from somewhere and quickly sheets himself before grabbing her hips with one hand as the other sneaks underneath her skirt pushing her thong aside before helping her sink down on him. He does not remove his hand from her cunt but instead moves it to her clit as he thrusts hard into her from beneath. It does not take long before both of them are panting and moaning as they fuck each other, her thumb rubbing her clit and she can feel herself loosing it. She can feel herself letting go as his lips suck at her neck and his thumb rubbing her clit as he pounds into her. She arches her back as she clenches around him her hands around his shoulders holding on to him as she gasps and moans and she can feel as he pushes himself inside of her one last time before losing it and spending himself. 

They stay like that for a moment, her head resting on his chest and his arms around her as they come down slowly stopping to pant and beginning to breathe normally. She climbs of his lap and sits down in the in the passenger seat and pulling on her bra and shirt again as he dresses himself as well. He drives her home and before she can leave the car he grabs her by the neck and kisses her one more time and when he releases her he smirks at her as she leaves before driving off. She almost manages to sneak in without being noticed but of course Sansa notices and she wonders yet again why she choose to share an apartment with her sister after leaving home. Sansa smirks at her and lets Arya know she knows exactly why she’s so late before going to her room.

He shows up the next day when she is wandering around the apartment in shorts and a tank top and she knows the surprise is obvious on her face when she opens the door and sees him but he only smirks before telling her to put some shoes on and for some reason she does as he says and she is only glad that Sansa is gone for the day. He takes her to some beach and buys her burger with fries and they mostly talk as she digs her naked feet into the sand but there is kissing as well and both of them end up at her place that night. 

And yet again she questions why she choose to live with Sansa when she sneaks out from her room during the night to get water and just at that moment Sansa chooses to walk through the door and she smirks at the man’s shirt Arya is wearing and the clothes spread across the floor leading to her room. 

Of course in the morning when Sansa walks into the kitchen to see Arya having breakfast with a man their father’s age still wearing a man’s shirt and him not wearing a shirt at all it’s Arya’s turn to smirk at her sister.


	87. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Please write Arya/Gendry modern fic! Like their first meeting in college or in a bar. " here you go hope you like it.

“Hey!” Gendry hears the voice and when he turns his head he can see Ned trying to apologize to some girl he most have knocked into or something, gods know Ned could be clumsy when he was drinking. He can see her gesturing to her glass on the ground with a scowl on her face but before Ned can apologize again Gendry moves to their side of the bar and pours her a new glass of vodka and setting it down before her stilling the argument between them and she nods at him as she picks up the glass drowning it in one go and he can’t help but be a little impressed with her. Before he gets called away he manages to get a good look at her, her long hair is in a braid lying on her shoulder, she’s pretty, beautiful even her grey eyes sharp and her mouth a pale pink. She’s small and he thinks she can’t be more than 5´1 or even shorter, her breasts would probably look small on anyone else but on her they look more than enough next to her small waist, her shirt hugging her but when she turns around he can see that the back of the shirt is pretty none existent and his pants tighten when he sees there is no bra strap. She must have felt his eyes on her for she turns back with a smirk on her face but before either one has a chance to say anything someone calls for him and reluctantly he turns away to serve someone else. 

He hates it, working at the bar but it pays the bills well enough so he does while he studies figuring why not. But some night he thinks about quitting, and this is one of those nights but when he steps outside the bar after closing it his mood improves. There leaning against his car stands the girl from earlier. She is wearing a jacket now, something that makes him a little sad but watching as she puts the cigarette to her mouth inhaling before blowing the smoke out makes up for it a bit, he doubts he was ever seen anything as sexy as her standing there smoking as she leans against his car and he walks up to her. 

“Gendry” He offers when he approaches her and stands next to her as she offers his the cigarette and he gladly accepts. 

“I know” He raises an eyebrow as he inhales before exhaling handing the cigarette back and watching her doing the same before continuing. 

“I asked the other bartender” She shrugs her shoulder. “And Arya”. She drops the cigarette to the ground and then steps on it with her boot. He smirks as he moves so he stands in front of her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.

“Nice to meet you” He says before crashing his lips against her and as he tongue tangles with his he thinks, yes it was fucking nice to meet her.


	88. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Great chapter!! Would you ever consider doing a Gendry/Arya a smutty fic where they are pirates??" of course I would here you are hope you like it :)

“Must we always meet like this?” His voice sent a shiver down her spine and she smirked as she turned around meeting his gaze, his blue eyes staring right at her. 

“How did you know it was me?”

“Not many women in here wearing men’s clothes and I would know you anywhere. Plus the hat gives it away, captain.” He comes to stand in front of her, he looks down on her from his height but she has never been one to back down from someone bigger than her. Stepping even closer to him as she leans up to his ear and as she does her body presses against his.

“Well, now that we are here we might as well take advantage of it, don’t you think Captain Waters?” She smirks when his arm snakes around her waist he and tugs her even closer.

“Of course Captain Stark” 

It does not take long for them to end up in a private room, her pressed up against the wall as he presses his lips to hers. His hands going to her tunic as he snakes his tongue inside her mouth, clashing with hers. He pulls back to pull her tunic of, one of his hands drifting up and grasping her breast in his hand but before he can reclaim her mouth she has moved forward, pressing her lips to his neck. He lets out something that sounds like her name as she nips at his neck, leaving marks before pulling away to help him out of his own shirt as their lips clashed once more. 

It did not take long before they ended up on the bed both of them naked as Gendry slipped her out of her undergarments. His fingers snuck down to her cunt and she arched her back as she felt him gently rub her clit before slipping two fingers into her and pumping them a few times causing her to moan. She let out a whimper when he withdraw from her causing him to smirk which earned him a glare before he placed his cook at her cunt and driving forward. Her legs went to his hips, locking around his ass as her hands held on to his back as he started to thrust in and out of her. She could feel it building inside of her and she bucked her hips as she raised her head catching his lips with her own, tugging on his lower lip as she threw her head back down again. Her back arching as she raised her hips in time with his thrusts and soon enough she could see how close he was. Snaking one of her hands down her body to where they joined she started to rub her clit. She heard Gendry let out a groan that sounded a lot like her name in her ear as he thrust hard into her once more before spilling himself inside of her. As she felt his hot seed spilling into her she let herself go, gasping and moaning as her body convulsed. He moved so that he was one his back and her head rested on his chest as both of them tried to calm down. 

The dawn was not yet breaking as she snuck out of the room heading for Nymeria. They would meet again soon, it seemed like there was nothing that could separate them for very long. But they were pirates, both of them captains on their ships, both of them tied to things neither wanted to give up. But they would meet again, they would always find each other in the end.

_A pirates life for me ___


	89. Arya/Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Arya/Robb if he lived and escaped the Red Wedding. How he is not her favorite brother or maybe even the one she wanted to see but how much he loves seeing her." here you are hope you like it :)

They meet in Braavos she knows it him as soon as she rests her eyes on him, the memories rushing through her as he meets her eyes. She can see the snow in his hair and how he smiles when he finds her in the training yard when she should be with the Septa, she remembers the stories he would tell her of knights and dragons. She can see the recognition in his eyes and before she can even think about running away he has moved towards her, taking her in his arms and holding her close and she breaths in against his chest. He smells of Winterfell and warmth, of other times and memories long forgotten. He does not let her out of his sight for day’s even weeks, forcing her to remain with him and the blackfish. She knows Robb is blind to some of the changes she has gone through but she knows that her great-uncle is not. He notes the sword at her side, the way she moves in a room, how aware she is of things. But Robb does not see. She can see the warmth and love in his eyes when he looks at her, she can see the guilt and pain as well. She does not pull her hand away when he reaches for it, as he does so often now. She lets him hold her in the night and when he wakes her when she screams he holds her and she lets him, she lets him comfort her and tell her that everything will be okay. She lets him love her, she lets him be close and she lets him hold on to her. But she does not tell him of so many things, she listens to his stories but she does not share her own. She lets him tell her of dragons and knights and times long gone. She knows he loves her, knows he wants more as she lies close to him in bed at night, his arms around her. But she dreams of a face more like her own, longer and with grey eyes. She dreams of the smell of home of winter and snow, she dreams of being close to him. She dreams of crawling into his bed at night when she is scared. She dreams of her favorite brother and snow on his shoulders as he lifts her high and spins her around. But she wakes to red hair and blue eyes, of a face different to her own. But she lets him love her, lets him be close for she knows how much it means to him. She lets his arms encircle her and lets him bury his face in her hair. She listens to stories of war and of dragons. But she dreams of black hair and grey eyes, of a hand mussing her hair and finishing her sentences. But Robb is all she has so she lets him love her and loves him back, even when she screams in her sleep for other arms.


	90. Jon, Sam & Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Arya meets her brother Jon's awkward friend Sam who loudly whispers to Jon..."She doesn't look that special. From all you've said, I thought she'd be taller." here you are hope you liked it :)

“So who are coming from your family?” Sam knew that Jon had a rather large family but he also knew that he did not get along with everyone and he knew that Jon had mentioned most of them but most of the time he had a hard time keeping them apart. 

“Robb, who you met last month, my dad and Arya” 

“Arya… That’s?” Jon smiled at him and did not seem bothered by the fact the he did not remember how she was for which Sam was rather grateful.

“My youngest sister, she’s the one in the picture that looks a lot like me. She and I are the only ones that look like dad. “

“What’s she like?” 

“God what is she like? She’s a bit like me and dad doesn’t hide behind words, prefers if people just say what they meant but after that she’s not that much like us. She can be loud and demanding, she does not accept things that she does not like. Dad says she is similar to his brother Brandon and sister Lyanna, wild and unruly, says she has the wolf blood. Which I can believe, she fences and dances, she’s pretty great at it too. But one moment she’s dancing ballet and the next she is chasing Rickon through the yard or…” Sam can see the fond smile on Jon’s face as he speaks and he knows that this is Jon’s favorite family member “There was this one time that Sansa was dating this douche, Joffery, and Arya never liked him but she didn’t do anything for her sisters sake but the day after Joffery broke things off Sansa she walks up to him at school and just punches him in the face. Dad tried to be stern and punish her but he had to fight so hard to not laugh it was hilarious.” Jon spends the next hour or so telling him stories of Arya and he learns that once she threw food at her sister during a fancy dinner. He tells of the time that she decided to cut off hair because she claimed she was annoyed with it. 

In the end he’s not sure what he expects of her but when a girl with shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes and a face somewhat similar to Jon’s shows up and she barley reaches her brother’s shoulder he knows that it was not that so he leans towards Jon and tires to whisper  
“She doesn't look that special. From all you've said, I thought she'd be taller.” And Jon snickers and Arya arches an eyebrow and her father and other brother smiles.


	91. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Ugh you're a fantastic writer. I love all of these. Can you do a Gendry+ Arya au where Gendry is king? Bonus points if it gets smutty. One million bonus points if it gets smutty on the iron throne. Thanks!" hope you like it :)

“What are you still doing here?” She walked into the throne room to find Gendry seated on the throne looking out on the empty room as the moon cast its light into the room.

“Nothing, I am just thinking” 

“About what? Can’t you think in bed or something?” She approached him and ended up standing in front of him looking down at him, although she was not forced to look much down since Gendry was almost as tall as her when he sat on the throne. 

“Did you miss me?” He grinned up at her a playful glimmer in his eyes as she rolled her eyes before leaning down towards him and whispering in his ear.  
“What I missed was your cock, after a while when you did not showed up I tried to pleasure myself but my fingers are not as big as your own, or your cock.” She could hear his breath intake as she nipped at his ear before standing back up again and this time it was her time to grin at him.

“But I suppose Your Grace has more important things to do than fuck his queen, maybe I should take a lover.” She laughed when his fingers gripped her and hiked her nightgown up before pulling her onto his lap making her straddle him, her wet cunt against his covered cock. 

“Never” He breathed out before leaning forward and claiming her lips slipping his tongue past her lips and delighting in her gasp as he nipped at her bottom lip. 

“Tease” She breathed out when he moved his lips to her neck, sucking and biting.

“I was not the one that came in here and stared to talk about pleasuring myself in our bed. Do you have any idea how hard that makes me? The idea of you laying in our bed your   
fingers in your cunt as you tries to get yourself to peak.” As he speaks he moves one of his hand down and works himself free from his breeches before lifting her hips and positioning her over him groaning as she stared to sink down slowly onto him. He delights in her gasps and whimpers as she sinks down the last bit and he bends forward placing his mouth above the fabric covering her nipple as she starts to move up and on him. Reaching up with one hand he pulls her shift below her breasts and moves his mouth back onto her, sucking her nipple into his mouth smiling as she arches her back and pushes her chest forward. It does not take long until he can feel a shift in her movement, her speed increasing and her moans growing louder when he shifts one of his hands down to her clit so that he can rub at as she fucks herself on him.

“Oh gods Gendry… oh” He smirks when she moans loudly and her body shudders but it soon it becomes a moan of his own as her cunt clenches around him and it does not take long for him to release his seed into her. Gathering her against his chest as both of the work to calm their breathing he rests his chin on her head.

“So what were you doing here? And if you start talking about how you were thinking about how you’re not ready for this and you won’t be a good king I will punch you” 

“I know you will but still I’m just not sure I can do this” 

“You can and you will, you have prepared for this you hole life Gendry. You can to this because you are the best person I know and I have never doubted you. I have seen you and I can see that you were born for this.” 

“Thank you” His voice is barley a whisper as he speaks into her hair and although he still doubts he knows that if Arya believes in him he will do everything in his power to live up to that.


	92. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Could you do a fic where Arya is betrothed to Aegon but runs off with Gendry to Braavos? Some short fluff that revolves around that prompt would be super freaking cool!" here you are hope you like it :)

He was awake although he should really try to get some sleep as he did not know when he would sleep next time but for some reason he couldn’t fall asleep. He wasn’t sure how long he had been lying there when he heard the door being pushed opened making him sit up as he watched Arya walk into the forge.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He tried to keep the fear from his voice but he worried that she might have changed her mind. 

“Yes Gendry I’m sure. I don’t feel for him as I do for you and I want to spend my life with you” He smiled as she sat down next to him dropping the bag on the bag as she smiled back at him and pressed her lips to his before standing back up again.

“Now come one stupid we need to get going.” He smiled as he rose from the bed picking up the bag she dropped and his own that was also lying on the floor. It was dark as they walked towards the harbor but some people were still out. He worried that someone would recognize her and stop them but he supposed she looked different when dressed in breeches and tunics than in dresses as others were most used to seeing her in. They paid their way abroad a ship and no one asked for details about who they were and why they were heading to Braavos. 

“See? Nobody suspected a thing.” He smiled down at her as they stood abort the ship the sun starting to rise as the harbor and King’s Landing faded to them the open sea surrounding them and he smiled back at her before bending down and presses his lips to his as he wrapped his arms around her.

“And you’re not regretting yourself? You would have been queen you know and I can’t offer you anything close to that.” 

“Gendry I don’t care. I never wanted to be queen and maybe you can’t offer me jewels or money but you can offer me something else, happiness and a life that will not trap me. So no Gendry I am not regretting yourself.” She stood up on her toes and presses her lips to his once again slipping her tongue inside his mouth as he smiled against her lips. Maybe he wasn’t a prince or some Lord or even a knight but when she smiled like that at him he did no longer feel like he needed to be.


	93. Arya & The Blackfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Awesome as always! Could you please do one where The Blackfish Tully overhears men talking of Arya fighting and winning thru a group of squires and Sers. He proudly tells them, "Of course she's the best...she takes after me." He grins and winks at Arya." here you are hope like it :)

“You should have been there. I could hardly believe my eyes, she was surrounded by four or five men and she only smiled before pulling out her sword and fighting all of them off. I could never have imagined some girl doing that.” He was walking through the courtyard when he came across some of his own men and some northerners speaking about someone. He didn’t need to hear a name to know who they spoke of however.

“Well I was at the battle of the Dreadfort and seven hells you should have seen her. She is as wild as her wolf but there is a kind of grace about her, the sword seems to be a part of her when she fights. “He smirked when he saw a shadow on the other side of the courtyard and he counted himself lucky to have been able to spot it. The men were right, his niece was amazing with a sword in her hand but she had more tricks that the ones she did with her sword. He smirked as he stepped out towards the men who still were talking about her skills in battle.

“Of course she’s the best. I mean she takes after me, she might look like a Stark but there is a bit of Tully in her.” He smirked when the men turned towards him and he looked back where he had seen the shadow and true enough there she was standing, he grinned at her and sent a wink and she smirks back at him before laughing and disappearing into the shadows again. Smiling he turned around and walked away, it was true. Arya might be a Stark in both name in looks but there was something’s about that told about her Tully side and for that he was glad, for the pride he felt over his great niece was great and every time he saw a bit of Tully in her he would smile. For as much as she looked liked her father there was a bit of Cat inside of her.


	94. Arya/Viserys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, almost 6000 words of Arya/Viserys. And I am plaing a sequal to it. I would have liked this to have been betad but I am missing a beta so I apologiz for any misstakes. Hope you all like it :)
> 
> Also, Arya has been aged to fit the story better and has swapped places with Sansa, making Arya the older one.

The night was dark as she walked along the streets a cloak hiding her face and the sword at her hip and needle at her back, she mostly carried the small sword out of habit never really using it anymore. The longer sword she carried at her side was the one she used mostly although it was longer and somewhat thicker than needle it was still not very big but just as needle had fitted her once her new sword fitter her now. She was older now but even though her body betrayed her as a woman she was still small but she did not truly mind, it was easier to take others by surprise being small and a women. Men did not see her as a threat and other women found her adorable. She knew how to work things in her favor, knew how to hide in shadows, knew how to lie without moving a muscle, knew how to make poison strong enough to kill a room filled with men, knew how to hide her face how to avoid being seen. But she never truly learned to forget herself, to become no one. She dreamed of wolfs, of summer snow and of a boy who looked like her. She dreamed of snow melting in auburn hair, of strong arms lifting her and of a boy who liked to climb. She woke and tried to forget, tried to be no one but the dreams stayed with her. 

She left the house of black and white, knowing she would always have a price on her head, knew they would never forget her and they would never forgive. They taught her how to lie but when they said she had stopped lying, had she really or could they no longer see the lies. They taught her to make poison and hide in the shadows, the taught her to kill and in the end she turned on them. She took all they had taught her and turned it against them and then she ran. She ran once again. It seemed like a lifetime ago than she ran for the first time, a lifetime ago that they took her father’s head. But now she ran again, but now things were different she was different, older, better and stronger. She knew things she did not know before and everyday she walked a little further, took one more step, let it capture her a little more, every day she lost one more piece of herself to madness. 

The night was dark in Penthos as she walked through the streets her cloak hiding her face from view, her sword at her hip and needle at her back. She knew she could not stay long on the streets she knew she had to find shelter, somewhere where she could wait out the night and for the sun to rise.   
She found herself sitting in a tavern a mug of wine in her hand as she looked at the other visitors keeping her eyes open for the slightest whisper or glance her way. She knew she was not the only one keeping her eyes open across from her in the other corner was three men and a women, the women and one of the men was hid in darkness and shadows but she could see the bright hair, brighter than any hair she had ever seen. One of the other men, the oldest one looked familiar but she could not place him could not figure out where she had seen him before. 

She closed her eyes trying to focus on the sounds, sorting away those she did not want to her and focus on the people across from her. She almost snapped her eyes open when she heard them speak, not many from the free cities spoke the common tongue and if they did their accents where heavy and easily recognized. But these spoke it with ease and as she opened her eyes focusing on the man again she knew where she had seen him.

She rose from her chair walking across the room coming to a halt at their table and she slid in next to one of the men making her sit across from the old man she could hear them protesting but she cared little for it. 

“You are a long way from home Ser Barristan” 

“Who are you?” She could see his hand drifting towards his sword and she smiled before reaching for her cloak and letting it fall reveling her face and from the shock on the old knight’s face she knew he knew who she was.

“My Lady…” 

“I am no Lady surly you know that” She watched as the old knight stared at her with shock in his eyes. 

“Excuse me but” The man next to her turned to her and before she even had a time to speak back he interrupted himself when she turned her head staring at her like he had seen   
a ghost. 

“How did you come here?” She turned back to Barristan as when he addressed her again. 

“That is a long story that would take all of the night to tell and I do not have time for such a thing and I doubt you do. Want I want to know is why you are sitting here in Penthos with two Targaryens, how did you end up here?” 

“How did you know?” The women spoke, although maybe girl was closer to the truth she could not be much older than herself, she was beautiful in a way than Sansa was and that herself would never be. 

“You’re blond with violet eyes, plus the fact that Barristan is here. Why would he waste his time with you if you were anything but Targaryens?” 

“Who are you?” What must have been her brother spoke this time, his eyes hard and meeting them she could see something of herself in them. Something speaking of old memories, of pain that could not be forgotten something hard and cruel wanting nothing but revenge and not caring for what must be done for it. 

“I could lie and you would never know, but I will not however this is not the time or place for such conversations I am sure you know of somewhere we could speak more privately. “ She looked away from him meeting Barristan’s eyes again and when he gave a small nod she moved up from her seat covering her face again with her cloak wanting for the others to move and following them outside in the night once again thinking to herself that maybe she came across a stroke a luck when picking that tavern to walk into when she could have picked any other. 

The house they arrived at was big enough it might not be suited for kings and queens but a part of her was glad for that, it was easier to protect if needed and as the approached it she tried to find as many exits as she could. Some parts of her was hard to get away from, she knew she would be safe her for the night but she still feared, fear being such a constant part of her life now. 

She stared out the window her cloak once again removed from her head as she watched the garden in moonlight.

“Why did you go to the free cities, if you escaped why not head north, to your mother and brothers, why not?” 

“They are dead. They killed them, the cut my mother’s throat and cut of my brother’s head like they did my father’s after the filled him with arrows. They killed my brothers and   
burned them, butchered them. They killed them all.” She could hear them breathing as she continued to stare out the window before taking a deep breath and turning around. 

“My name is Arya of House Stark, the eldest living heir of Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and warden of the north. Niece to the rightful Lord of Riverrun and cousin of Robert Arryn Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale and sister of Robb Stark, King in the north.” 

“Your father…” 

“My father was my father and I am not him. Your father killed my grandfather and uncle and so my father called his banners and fought against your father. Your brother took my aunt and so my father joined sides with Robert Baratheon to get her back. My father was my father as your father was your father but we are not them. I can give you three of the seven kingdoms and together we could take the rest of them back. Together we could show them what happens when you cross a dragon and direwolf. Together we could bring them down on their knees. I would fight for you. I would fight at your side and I would harm those who ever harmed us. I would stand by your side and I would place you on the throne.” The room is silent as she finishes speaking and she can feel their eyes on her as she turns and walks out on the balcony out looking the garden, the winds cool against her skin as she turns her head towards the sky, closing her eyes. She can hear him before he speaks, his footsteps against the floor and the way he breathes. 

“I am the rightful king, the iron throne is mine.”

“I never said anything else, I have no interest in the iron throne. I want revenge that is all I ask for.” Her eyes remind closed and facing the sky as she speaks and she finds herself wondering how he looks in the darkness of the night, wonders how his eyes look as he watches her but she remains where she is, not opening her eyes. 

“You would fight for me and not for anyone else. I am the king and you will do as I say.” 

“Yes”

“We will show them the force of the dragon and the direwolf, we will teach them that we take what is ours with fire and blood and we do not forgive and we remember.” She opens her eyes at last and turns to him a smirk growing on her face and she bares her teeth and laughs.

“Winter is coming” He smirks back at her and as she looks into his eyes she knows what he sees when he looks in hers. The longing for a home, to be able to return home and revenge those who harmed their family, the thirst for revenge and the need for blood to be spilled. Madness is inching through his veins as it is through hers and she knows they are lost, they are cursed forever. They might make it home, they might take it back, but it is too late. The madness, the anger and the vengeance has already made its way inside of them and there is no turning back now, they can only fight it for a time and in the end it will be useless for it is too late for them. They are lost. 

They plan, they spend their nights bent over maps and letters. They gather gold and they buy their soldiers, some of them do not even need to be bought, for some of them the thought of placing someone who owes them on the iron throne is enough for now.   
The first time he wakes her from her dreams he scares her. But after enough times she knows it is him as he wakes her when she screams, she sees them taking her father’s head, sees grey wind’s head on Robb’s shoulders and Bran and Rickon lying dead in the snow. After a while he stays with her, crawling into the bed beside her as they stare at each other. 

“I dream of my mother and of my brother. I will dream of them dying over and over again and if the gods are cruel I dream of them living, I dream of another life and then I wake and I know it is nothing more than a dream. I envy her, Deanerys, for she does not remember, she does not dream like I do, she does not truly know. “  
“I wonder how life would have been if this had not happened. I wonder if Sansa would have had her true knight and if Bran would have become a member of the kingsguard. I wonder if Robb would have married and if he would have had children, if Rickon would have grown big and strong. I hate them. I hate them all and I want to make them suffer as I have. I want to take away everything they have and leave them to live half a life. I want to take what they love the most and I want them to watch as I take it away from them forever.”

“I know” And she knows he does, from anyone else she would have doubted those words but she knows that he understands that he wishes for the same things as she does. 

“We will take it back and we will make them suffer Arya. We will make them suffer as the made us. We will make them understand. We will bring the doom and watch as it consumes them” She inches forward burring her head in his chest and breathing in, he smells of pride, of roaring fires and of the victory of battle. She falls asleep in his arms, her head buried in his neck and his arms wrapped around her and it is not until them part as she knows what more he smelled of. Home. 

They part on the docks of Braavos and he will go to Dorne to get them to rally to his cause while she will go north, to take it back from the Boltons and then heading for Riverrun, taking it back. It is early in the morning as they stand there, he will not leave until the next day but before the sun breaks he stands there next to her, their hands clasping as they look out upon the horizon. Neither of them speaking and no words are needed really for they know what they want to say but cannot, they are scared for they have lost all else and can’t lose each other but they are not sure they trust in love for it has taken everything from them leaving the empty and with a hole inside, a hole where the madness feasters before spreading. They do not speak as she lets go of his hand and boards the ship casting one last look at him before turning around and the ships leaves the port, a dozen of ships following and as he sees her stand there he knows that is what a queen should look like. 

She wrote the letters on the way over the sea and she sent them to the houses of the north, asking for their help and strength. Asking for vengeance and for them to avenge their king and lord, for them to stand beside her as she rode to war. She rode to the Dreadfort and she walked through the halls killing every man in her way until her men found her and dragged her to the courtyard and there they stood Lord Bolton and his son. She smiled as she made her way over to him and when her sword separated his head from his body she expected there to be relief, some sort of feeling inside of her telling her that she had done the right thing that she had killed the man who betrayed her family. But there was nothing, she only felt empty and she wondered if she was would ever feel something more than emptiness. But she told herself that once she had killed them all, every Bolton, Frey and Lannister. Once she had killed everyone who ever harmed her family she would feel more, she would feel relief, there would be more inside of her than emptiness. 

She called upon the north and it answered her. She rode to battle beside Umbers and Karstarks and Mormonts. She knew her men talked about her. She-wolf they called her, they said she was empty and there was nothing in her eyes part from darkness and coldness. They said she was as cold as the north she was from, her eyes were the ice and her skin was the snow. They said she was mad, called her the mad she-wolf. They pitied her for losing her family. But they followed her into battle. They fought by her side and that was all she asked for. Let them talk of her, let them call her a she-wolf and let them say she is as cold as the north, for she cared not for what they thought of her as long as they rode beside her into battle. 

They rode upon the twin towers of the Freys and as she lifted her sword into the air she screamed for her mother and her brother. She called upon her father and younger brothers and swore she would do them justice. She did not care for nothing but revenge and for a moment her thoughts drifted to Viserys and how she would like to see him again, how he was the one person left in this world that looked upon her like she was whole and not something that was broken. But as she brought her sword down every other thought drifted from her mind and all she thought of was that this was it. This was her chance to show them. This is where she would show them that the North remembers and in the end her family was always right for winter always comes and now it had arrived and it had brought her with it. She killed more men that she could remember and she removed the heads of those captured in the end. But she decided that it was a far too easy punishment for Lord Frey. She locked him in the dungeons where he had kept those not killed but captured at the red wedding and when she rode away she tried to remember her brother and mother but they were hazy in her memory. After all this time she could barely remember how they looked the last time she saw them. She could barely remember how her mother would look when she scolded her for something or how her brother would look when he smiled at her. She could barely remember her father strong gaze and small smiles. Once again her thoughts drifted towards Viserys and the nights they spent together telling stories of the families they lost. She knew he would understand for he as she had lost them young and with time given up the small things that connected them to those they lost and they had been forced to forget themselves to survive. 

She rode to Riverrun and when she saw the Lion of house Lannister hang where the trout of house Tully should she could feel the rage rushing through her veins. This time they did things differently, once she was a girl being trained in the art of killing, of being a shadow and although she might have left she still knew, she still remembered. The night had fallen as she made her way into the castle some of her men with her, walking the halls silently, killing the guards without a sound. Some of her men went away to open the gates while she moved forward. She felt the others presence behind her as she made her way towards the council room, knowing that there is where she would find them. Silently moving towards the hall killing the guard at the door before turning her cloak to hide her face and sending a quick nod towards her men she pushed the door open and walked in. 

She recognized him as soon as she laid her eyes on him, he was as handsome as he had been when she last saw him but he was harder, colder than he had been. She hated him with a passion, for he was a Lannister but he was not hers to kill this she knew for his life belonged to Viserys, the kingslayer was his as the queen was hers. The other men along with him moved to stand as fast as they entered the room but they were to unprepared by the time they had realized what had happened most of them were dead and the rest were captured. The kingslayer was held by Alysane Mormont and although he struggled Arya could see that the Heir to Bear Island would not relinquish her hold on him. When she let her cloak fell and his eyes met hers she could see him lose his stance something in his eyes showing his surprise and there was defeat there as well. 

“Of all the people who I ever thought would kill me you were never on the list my lady.” 

“Well aren’t you lucky then that I won’t kill you, that honor is reserved for someone else.” She smirked as she walked closer, grabbing his chin in her hand and leaning forward placing her lips next to his ear.

“And trust me when I say he will be most glad to get to kill you although maybe I should warn you. He will not do his best to make your death fast and easy. No, he will want you to suffer just as much as I do, if not more. He will offer you no heroic death, no you will beg and cry for death when he is done with you. And while you cry for death at his hand your sister will do the same at mine. She will beg for mercy and I will not give her it, I will make her suffer as she has made me. I will take away everything she holds close to her heart as she has done to me and in the end she will die. She will die alone and miserable and in pain.” She could see him trying to control his face as she pulled back but he had not had the trying she had and she could see the fear in his eyes for he knew she spoke the truth. He knew she would do everything in her power to bring his family down and she would not do it without causing pain. He knew who she was and therefore he knew she spoke the truth. 

“Take him to the dungeons. We leave tomorrow, make sure he has a strong guard guarding him, and find me someone who can be in charge of this place until my uncle can fill his rightful place.” She left the room behind not really knowing where she was going all she knew was that she needed air. She found a balcony overlooking the courtyard and there she stood wondering what had happened to the world. She remembered a time when she was still happy and did not know of the pain in the world. Of a time when she did not know of evils and when her family was still alive, of when she only wanted to learn to fight and to never marry. Now things were so different, now she lived for revenge and the mere thought of the blood of her enemies, but a part of her lived for him. She wanted revenge as much for him as for herself. She wanted him to get revenge for his family and to get what had been denied him for so long. But she also wished for him to be here by her side, for he would not look at her like was broken, like she was falling deeper and deeper into a pit of madness. For he understood, he knew the pain which she felt and he did not judge her. She knew what Ser Jorah and Barristan said of him, that he was his father’s son but they did not understand. They did know the pain of remembering your family and knowing they were dead, of hearing and seeing they die, of knowing they had been betrayed by those who were supposed to be on their side, those sworn to protect them. She wished for him for he listened to her without judging her and for him to hold her, for she had found that he was the one thing who could keep the dreams of death away. In his arms she did not dream of Grey Wind’s head on Robb’s shoulders, she did not dream of Sansa’s scream when they took their father’s head. In his arms she did not dream of things she wished had never happened, for it was the only place she still felt safe. She felt like she did not have to run anymore and as if her world had not crumbled. 

The night was barley over when she mounted her horse and before her army rode out through the gates of Riverrun. She looked back upon the castle as she rode away and for a moment she could see a red haired child running through the courtyard, eyes as blue as the river but it was gone before she had a moment to look carefully. But as she rode away the imagine stuck to her mind and she wondered if maybe her mother had told her the truth all those years ago when she told her that they were not as different as Arya had thought them to be. Maybe her mother once was a child who loved to run and ride, to climb in trees and who wanted to be free. Once again she wished for her mother, for her to hold in the night and to tell stories of brave warriors and stories of the past. But her mother was as lost to her as her father was and she would never hold her close again and once again she could almost feel the madness spreading further along inside of her. She could feel the need for blood and to cause pain. She wanted to scream and she wanted to hurt. She wanted to feel pain, to feel that she was still alive for some moments she felt like a ghost wandering the world with nowhere to go and who’s only purpose was to haunt to people it once hated. She wanted to feel alive, for most of the time she felt dead inside, like there was nothing, nothing inside of her and one moment she would fall down and be unable to rise again. She felt empty and she wanted to cry but she had found that she could not do so, for she was empty and there was nothing left of her, of the girl she once was, of the girl who loved to ride and who had a big brother she loved more than earth itself. Who ran with her younger brother and climbed the tress with him, who threw snowballs at her sister and laughed when she got upset, but who deep down knew she loved her in the end. She wished for the girl who loved her father and who wished to learn to fight with swords and to be free. But inside of her there was nothing but the feeling of emptiness and nothingness. She wished for pain so that she could feel again. She wished for silver hair and purple eyes who knew, who understood and who held her close in the night, who made her feel. Nothing more and nothing less but simply feel.   
They knew it was too risky to send ravens so it was agreed where and when they would meet up again. Since Viserys was going to Dorne to rally their armies and Arya’s quest was in the north they decided that Viserys would move up towards the Stormlands who were leaderless and abounded and then they would meet in the Crown lands and together move towards King’s Landing. Together they would charge on the capital, the north and south united. 

As she moved with her army closer and closer to him she became more and more worried and she thought back to when the hound was taking her to her family and how close she had been when she was ripped away once more. She worried for what she would find when she reached the Crownlands, would she find him there or would someone once again be ripped away from her. But this time the gods where in her favor and they decided to not take any more from her. She could see the banners of House Targaryen and Martell as she rode closer, the wolf above her beside the trout of house Tully. She might be more Stark than Tully, but she would go to war with both her banners, for she was here to avenge her father as much as her mother.   
She could feel every nerve in her body as she moved towards the tent where he would be. The kingslayer moving behind her with his guards, fabric tied around his head making him blind. When she entered to tent every thought left her body as she saw him there, bent over the map next to a black haired man as they were discussing something. Ser Barristan stood in the corner and when she entered he looked up at her before taking a step forward towards his king, placing a hand on his shoulder before whispering something in his ear, and then he look up. He looked precisely like before but yet there was something so different about him. She moved forward, each step slower than the previous but before she had time to understand it she was standing in front of him. His hand moved to her cheek and for a moment, just a moment she forgot. Forgot the pain she knew, the horrors she had seen and the need for blood she felt inside of her. For a moment there was only them in the world, for a moment she could forget why they were here and how they got here. For a moment there was nothing more important in the world than his eyes meeting hers and his hand on her cheek. For a moment the world was not so horrible. 

But it was only a moment and before she knew what had happened it past, and things were back to normal again. They were Arya Stark and Viserys Targaryen, they were to avenge their families and take back what had been taken from them. They were damaged and older than their years for they had lost over and over again. But here they stood, the wolf and the dragon ready to fight side by side, ready to take what was theirs with fire and ice.   
He waved his hand and his guards left the room and after a look from her, her own did the same but leaving the kingslayer on the ground on his knees and she could see the tension in his face as he tried to understand where he was. But she smirked as she moved towards him, her eyes looking with Viserys as she moved.

“I brought you something”

“Oh?” He looked at her raising an eyebrow as he moved to sit in a chair standing in the middle of the tent. 

“Yes I thought you might appreciate it” As she spoke her hands moved and she untied the fabric covering her prisoner’s eyes. Viserys kept his eyes locked on her as she moved away from the man on the ground as he blinked as he grew used to the light. 

“Jaime Lannister” His eyes widened as he broke his gaze from hers and looked upon the man resting on the floor. 

“The kingslayer” He said as he rose from the chair and moved so that he stood next to her, one hand resting on her shoulder.

“That is what they call me although not to be rude or anything, would you mind telling me who you are?” She smirked at him as she looked upon Viserys before looking back at him and when Viserys spoke again she could not contain the glee in her eyes.

“I am surprised Kingslayer, that you do not know my name after all we have met”

“My apologizes I meet a lot of people”

“Yes well it was a long time ago but still one would think you would remember me after all you betrayed me and my family when you earned yourself your name, Kingslayer.” And there it was, in his eyes Arya could see the moment he knew, the moment he knew who stood before him and then she could see every small grain of hope he still held drain from his face. She moved her hand to her shoulder, squeezing Viserys hand before taking a step away and leaving the tent. She knew Viserys would find her once he was done and she knew this was something he needed to do himself. 

She was right, the night had already come but when she heard someone move into her tent she knew it was him. She could smell him and when he lay down behind her and pulled in into his chest as she turned around and buried her face into him, she knew. She knew that this was home, this is what it felt like to be safe and to be at peace. And as she inhaled him she knew why she had been unable to sleep when she was in the north and then traveling here. For in his arms she found sleep, a sleep without screams and blood. And when she woke in his arms seeing him smile down on her as he leaned down, his fingers stroking her cheek as the other arm held her close, and pressed his lips to hers she was home. He tasted like smoke from a dying fire and of rain falling on the ground. He tasted like a smile on a warm summer’s day when she would run on the grass. His lips were gentle against hers but she smiled against him and pressed herself closer, wanting, needing to feel him close to her, for he was the one thing, the one person left in the world who could make her feel something else than emptiness and nothingness. 

“My queen” He whispered as he broke away from her and she smiled at him before pressing her lips to his once again. She knew that she was losing herself, she was craving blood and revenge more than she should. She did not have honor and she did not consider herself to be good. She knew she had done so many wrong things and she knew many would judge her for that. She knew they whispered about her when they thought she could not hear. They whispered of how she killed those who betrayed her family but who she did not stop there, she always needed more, craved more blood, needed to kill. But feeling Viserys body next to hers he feared nothing. She felt safe for the first time since they called for her father’s head. She did not fear what would come, for now she had him by her side. He did not judge and he did not look upon her like she was broken. Maybe it was because he was as broken as her. But it was too late for them. They had lost too much, they had run before they knew what it would mean. But here in his arms she felt like she could stop running. She smiled as she felt his smooth face under her fingertips. For in his arms she found peace. He was all that she needed. Maybe they were mad, driven by revenge and the need for blood. But in each other arms they found home at last. In each other they found someone who did not questioned and someone who did not judge. They found home. They found peace. They found safety. They found love.


	95. Rickon/Shireen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Could you maybe try to do a Shireen/Rickon drabble.....something where there teens and there is sexual tension.....AU would be awesome....there just isn't any good Shireen/Rickon. " here you go my first time writing this paring but hope you liked it :)

He looked at the cloak at the wall and glanced to his side where Shireen sat staring straight ahead. But when she threw a look towards and saw him staring at her he could see the blush staring to creep up her neck before she locked down causing her hair to fall in front of her face. He threw a glance at the clock hanging on wall again before looking towards the closed door from where he could hear voices. 

“I am sorry” For a moment he thought he imagined her voice but when he looked at her she was locking back at him.

“For what?” He questioned his brow furring as he wondered why she was sorry.

“For getting you in trouble” She locked so sad when he met her gaze that it made him stumble over his words as soon as he spoke again.

“What? No, it’s not your fault! Not at all, I mean I was the one that punched the guy.”

“Yeah but it was my fault that you felt like you needed to” 

“No! He was the one teasing you about your scars, that’s not your fault. Plus I kind of think they make you look cool. And I am Stark so.”

“Ehh… What?” She looked so confused, but the confusion on her face blended with her blush that reappeared when he said her scars looked cool made her look even more beautiful. 

“Right sorry, well Arya, my older sister says that even though I look like a Tully that I am really a Stark on the inside, and that I therefore I have the wolf blood, like her and uncle Brandon and aunt Lyanna. And sometimes the wolf blood makes us do crazy things like punch people, Arya punches a lot of people even more than me. So anyway Arya says that sometimes we can’t be blamed for doing crazy things because it’s in our blood.” He stopped himself once he realized he was rambling but Shireen only smiled at let out a little laugh before reaching for his hand and taking it in hers. He looked up from their joined hands to her face and smiled back at her before reaching out and stroking her cheek, gathering her hair and putting it behind her ear. His hand lingers on her cheek as he slowly pulls it away while is eyes are looked on hers. 

He’s not aware of how close they are until the principle’s door open and they move apart as fast as they can manage. Her father calls her name and before he walks away after him she throws him one last smile and Rickon smiles back even thought she turns around. Then he sees his mother’s face and he shrinks back a little and decides that maybe the wolf blood is not the excuse to give now, he’s pretty sure their mother almost hit Arya after all last time she tried to use it. Well he would figure something out, after all he did it to defend someone and that’s noble and stuff, right?


	96. Arya/Sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Maybe you could do an Arya/Sandor. I always thought they would be a better pairing then SanSan. Maybe he noticed her instead of Sansa at Winterfell or on the road to Kings Landing." here you are hope like it :)
> 
> Aged up Arya

“Shouldn’t you be inside enjoying the feast?” His voice was gruff and hard as he spotted the girl walking across the yard, he could see that she was caring something but she tried to hide it underneath her cloak. 

“Shouldn’t you be protecting the prince isn’t that what sworn shields do?”   
“The bloody kingsguard can protect him fine on their own, plus if I want to take a piss I will” He watched her as she spoke wanting to see how she reacted to his words but she only smirked as she slowly made her way towards him.

“And I have better things to do then pretending to enjoy myself at some stupid feast” She let the cloak draw back and reveled the bow and arrows underneath and moved past him and took her stance at the training yard, she could feel him watch her as she pulled the arrow back on the bow before releasing it. 

“Well aren’t you far from being a pretty little lady?” She could hear the taunting in his words but cared little for it and his opinions.

“Maybe I don’t care to be a pretty little lady.” She shot back at him as she turned her face somewhat towards him and shooting a smirk before focusing on the mark again as she released another arrow, once again hitting the center of the mark. She could feel his eyes on her as he stood there watching her for a moment more before turning around and staring to walk back towards the feast. 

He turned slightly as he stared to walk back and watched her load another arrow before releasing it again. No she was not a lady and she seemed to care as much for as he cared for being a knight. But pretty, yes that she was. Wild and untamed but pretty none the less, even if she did not believe so.


	97. Arya/Oberyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Arya/the Red Viper meet the parents. Ned is unhappy as is Cat but Oberyn flirts and sort of wins Cat over. She later gives Arya the line."When I told you marry man like your Dad, I meant character not age." I know you will make it hilarious." here you go hope you liked it :)

”Are you sure about this?” His hands around her waist as she leans her head on his chest.

“Yes” Her voice is muffled as she speaks against his chest and she can feel his chuckle when she slowly raises her head to look up at him.

“No I mean it really. I just… I want them to be okay with this at the same time that I want to go back to your apartment and just ignore the world and live in our own bubble.” 

“It is a very nice bubble”

“Yes it is”

“Filled with you being naked or wearing almost nothing and the opportunity to take you whene…Hey don’t hit me or I will hit you back and I promise you will enjoy it” He smiled down at her one hand going to her neck as he bended down and pressed his lips to hers.

“Don’t worry so much, it will be fine” He spoke before pressing his lips to hers again this time slipping his tongue between her lips and delighting in the sigh that passed her lips.   
She was too focused on the feel of her Oberyn’s tongue against her own and his hand tangling in her hair as her own arms wound around his neck to remember that it was very possible to see someone standing on the porch in you looked out the kitchen window. The front door opened and she broke away from Oberyn to find her father and older brothers staring at Oberyn with what looked like murder in their eyes. 

“Hi dad, Jon, Robb” She looked at her family as she tried to estimate their reactions, maybe she should have let something slip regarding his age, but at the time it seemed like just showing up with him and having them be unaware of his age was a good idea. But as she saw the way they stared at Oberyn now she wondered if maybe staying in their bubble had been the best thing, the way Oberyn met their stare also had her worried. Should any of them say anything she knew Oberyn would not hesitate to bite right back.   
“Come in” Jon was the first one to recover although judging from the glances he kept throwing at Oberyn as they walked inside he was not alright with it. After they had put their coats away although Oberyn was mostly focused on staring back at her father and brothers, a small smirk playing on his lips as he pulled her to him and placed one hand on her hip making her father turn red and she could see the words staring to form in his head when luckily Rickon ran out of the dining room announcing that dinner was ready but he stopped mid run when he saw Oberyn. 

“Are you Arya’s boyfriend? You look a little old for her.”

“Boyfriend? Hmm… Well I am not a boy anymore but I suppose there is no better word for it and as for my age. Your sister is old enough to decide who she wants to date and my age has nothing to do with that.” She could see his throwing another smirk to her father before he grabbed her hand and walked after Rickon towards the dining room. 

“Stop” 

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything beautiful I am merely… proving a point.”

“Well stop proving it then.” His chuckle made her roll her eyes as they walked into the dining room where Bran was already sitting as her mother and Sansa were carrying out the last things from the kitchen when her mother noticed them standing there judging by how big her eyes grew.

“It is lovely to meet you Mrs. Stark, Arya speak of you from time to time and I am so happy to finally meet the women behind the stories. Oh and I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself Oberyn Martell.” 

“Ehh… yes it is… nice to meet you as well… Mr. Martell.” 

“Please Oberyn will do, Mr. Martell makes me think of my brother and I am afraid I would forget to answer if you called me that.”

“Right… Okay… Well then Arya why don’t you and… Oberyn take a seat.” She could see the strain on her mother’s face and did not miss the look she threw her father but instead of acknowledging it she moved around the table taking a seat next to Bran, placing her on either side of her younger brother and Oberyn. Her parents each taking a seat at the two heads of the table, Jon, Robb and Sansa taking the seats across from her. 

The meal was mostly finished in silent, the male members of her family sending glares at Oberyn apart from Bran who looked confused and contemplating and Rickon who didn’t seem to notice that anything was going on. Her mother had softened after a while although Arya supposed that had mostly to do with Oberyn complementing her as often as he could and although it seemed to make her mother feel better about him it had the opposite result on her father, whose jaw seemed to grow tighter every time Oberyn said something directed towards her mother. He also started at Oberyn’s hand that seemed to find its way around her own shoulders as often as he could. 

“I must say Mrs. Stark that even though your daughter looks like a Stark you can clearly see where she got her beauty from. There is just something about her that very strongly resembles you.” A smile from her mother, a tightening of her father’s jaw, Robb glaring even harder. 

“The food is just amazing Mrs. Stark, it has been a long time since I had something this good, Arya is good at a lot of things but cooking is not one of her strong suits. But I don’t mind, if I may say so I am a pretty good cook but not nearly as good as you of course, you could probably become a chef. “Another smile from her mother, his arm going around her shoulder, Jon locking like he is about to puke, her father staring so hard Arya wondered if his eyes would soon pop out of his skull. 

“You have a beautiful home Mrs. Stark, just beautiful.” 

“Catelyn please Oberyn. You can call me Catelyn.” Oberyn smiling at her mother before turning back to her and pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Her father coughing and Robb clapping him on the back as he glares at Oberyn and his arm that rest on her shoulders, and looking as he is about to say something just before Bran turns to their mother and starts talking. 

In all she supposes she can’t complain too much, no one lost a limb or even ended up with a black eye. Bran or Rickon doesn’t really seem to care and neither does Sansa, even if her older brothers and father didn’t stop glaring at Oberyn throughout the dinner. Her mother at least seemed to start to accept it.   
She is moving towards the hall where Oberyn stands talking to Rickon when her mother cuts in and stands in front of her. 

“Arya a word?” 

“Yes mother what is it?”

“Arya… It’s just that when I told you marry man like your Dad, I meant character not age, sweetie… don’t you think he is a little too old for you?” She can see the concern in her mother’s eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Mother… I don’t care about his age, I never have and I never will. Because it’s not about that, I am with him because he looks at me and I feel beautiful in a way I have never done before. He doesn’t care that I might never want children and he doesn’t care that I hate dresses and high heels. He doesn’t mind that I would rather go to the gym than the movies or that I prefer diners and takeout over fancy restaurants. He couldn’t care less about the fact that I don’t wear makeup and still he looks at me as I am the most beautiful person he has ever seen. He doesn’t want to change me, he likes me for being me.” She can see the thoughtful look on her mother’s face and the small pain in her eyes when she speaks of being liked for who she is. 

“Plus there is defiantly some advantages to dating an older guy and I mean he knows what he is doing if you get what I mean.”

“Arya!” She smiles when he mother scolds her. 

“Don’t worry too much, just accept him is all I ask and maybe try to get dad to do the same okay?”

“Fine, I will try my best to be okay with this and I will talk to your father, just don’t expect miracles you know how stubborn he can be, that man could almost rival you when he comes to stubbornness.” She smiles at her mother before giving her a quick hug and steeping around her and walking up to Oberyn grabbing her jacket and throwing in on and hugging the rest of her family before grabbing Oberyn’s hand and dragging him outside. Once in the car he looks at her as he slowly pulls out of the drive way and says.

“To our bubble?” She can see the mischief in his eyes and laughs as she says. 

“Yes, to our bubble.”


	98. Arya/Tywin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Arya/Tywin

“Leave!” 

“Maybe if you could…” The rest of his words where cut off with a look from her and she could feel the anger radiating from her skin.

“Now!” Her voice was as cold as ice and Jaime threw her one last look before leaving the room leaving her there alone and she sank down into the chair again, her hand finding his and grasping it in hers as she stared at him. Her other hand drifted across his cheek and swiped across his brow, he look peaceful she supposed, as peaceful as he ever looked. Although she knew that was not true there was moments when she had seen him completely at peace, relaxed and a small smile on his lips. She knew he looked at her like that when he thought she could not see, but from time to time she would catch him doing it and it made her warm, knowing he could smile simply from looking at her. 

“How are you?” She did not need to look up to know who had spoken to her. Few people spoke to her in that voice these days, calm yet without pity, sadness was evident but she knew it would be. She looked up so that her eyes could meet those of Kevan Lannister, he shared his brother’s eyes she realized as she stared at him and he stared back at her. 

“I am as I was yesterday and the day before that. Where is Lyanna?” 

“With Genna, I figured you preferred her over Cersei or Tyrion.” Her eyes left him and looked down on him again, her husband, the father of her child, the love of her life, Tywin. 

“I know you do not wish to listen to Jaime but he speaks the truth and you know that… Arya, this is not what he would have wanted.”

“Jaime holds no real love for his father, neither does Cersei or Tyrion. I love him. You are asking me to let him go but I can’t. Can’t you see that? I love him.”

“I know you do and so do I and Genna. I know that you love him and even if we put aside the fact that he would never have wanted this for himself, he would not have wanted this for you. He loved you just as you love him and he would not have wanted this for you. “

“He gave up once, stop caring about anything really so why should I not do the same?” She can hear the emptiness in her voice, the flatness and she supposes Kevan heard it as well for there is sadness in his eyes. 

“And then he met you and he cared for you, he loved you and he loved Lyanna. You brought him back and I know my brother well enough to be able to say that he would not want you to waste as many years as he did.”

“I love him. And all of you expect me to let him die? I LOVE HIM! Can’t you understand that? He is the love of my life and you expect me to just get past that and let him die? I wanted a lifetime. When I met him I wanted a lifetime. I wanted joy and happiness and I wanted the tears and the hardship as well because there is no escaping that and if having that meant I got to have him? I could not have wished for something more. I picked him over my family because they wanted me to choose and he never wanted that. I wanted children with him. I wanted one of those epic romances that didn’t care about age or who your family was. But most of all I wanted to come home to him. I wanted to fall asleep next to him. I wanted to eat breakfast with him every day. I wanted a lifetime. You had that, he was your brother his entire life, and in the end he will have been yours for most of yours, but me? I didn’t get a lifetime. I got only a part of my life. I will never again wake up next to him, I will never hear his voice whispering in my ear. I will never be in his arms. Lyanna will never know her father for real, she will grow up and she will barely remember him, he will never walk her down the aisle and he will not see her succeed in life. I knew. I knew he would most likely die before me. But I didn’t think it would be this soon, I am greedy and I want more, I want more birthdays and Christmases, I want a lifetime. I want more.” There are tears rolling down her face as she looks away from Kevan and down at her husband. “I wanted… I want… I’m not ready for this, I need more. I can’t… I can’t… We were going to have more time and now we don’t and I’m not ready.” 

“I know, I know. But this? I will not help. He is gone and there is nothing that can be done about that. You can live as he would have wanted you too. You can hold your little girl close and you can live. Maybe it will forever hurt, maybe you will never be really ready but you can live if not for you, than for him and for your child.”

“I need… I want… Don’t make me… I can’t…” The crack in her voice and wetness in her eyes makes her unable to finish speaking. She feels his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it and she can feel her body shake as he bends down and lets her lean on him as she cries. She is broken, she will not heal she knows this. But he was right, she would live, for Lyanna, for Tywin. She would see him go away, but she knew she would never allow him to leave her. She would never forget, she would never move on. She would live as the broken women that she was but she would live, for him, she would live during the day and at night she would wish for a life where he would not leave. She would not let her daughter forget her father, she would not let his memory disappear.


	99. Arya/Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to the Arya/Robert Baratheon chapter, do hope you all like it :)

She watched her son chase after her daughter, her hand resting on her belly where another child resided and she watched as her husband stepped out on the courtyard, lifting their daughter as she ran into his legs before putting her down again, letting the children resume their game. He walked over to her side, his hand drifting over her belly as he pressed a kiss to her lips and she smiled at him as he stood beside her and watched the children. She smiled as her son threw himself into the arms of his father and watched as he spun him around and as he lifted their daughter up holding in his arms. She smiled as watched her lord husband play with the children and she wondered how she came to be here, most days she did not know really how she had come to find herself queen of the seven kingdoms and some days she wanted to forget it, she wanted to pretend she was someone else and somewhere else. She loved her husband, she did, but before that she had loved someone else, someone who had ruined her for all others. 

“Peculiar isn’t?”

“What would that be Lord Varys?” 

“Oh, the king seems so happy and he is a good father this time. The first women he loved ran away with someone else for she did not love him, the first women he married had her brother’s children and he was unaware for so many years, and then there is you…” She looks at him for a moment considering what Varys were going with this before turning back to watching her children and husband. 

“What about me?” There was coldness to her voice, one she was sure Varys heard, for she did not trust the man who whispered in everyone’s ears. 

“You love someone else and you had never had a craving for power yet you stay.”

“My children are my husband’s Lord Varys as I am sure you know.”

“Yes… But what about the child you carry?” She froze refusing to turn her head to look at him, instead continuing to watch her children running around the courtyard their father behind them before he grab their son and lifted him into the air, a laugh escaping his lips. 

“But I suppose no one will ever suspected, you existing children has both Stark and Baratheon in them and no one would surely think any less of you when your child comes out all Stark. It’s a bit funny you grace you must admit, queens and their brothers, it is almost like the old Targaryens decided that every queen should marry or love her brother. I am not sure which one is worse than the other. “Her eyes were cold when she turned and Varys must have seen it as well for he almost looked surprised when she stared back at him. 

“And you must admit that threatening the queen is not one of your best ideas.”   
“Threatening? No your grace, simply talking.”

“If you speak to me of this once more I will ensure that you are sent back to where ever you came from, you could try to spin your lies but who do you believe they will believe? One of the most beloved queens or a spider? Who do you think the king will believe? The women he loves or you? I do not need gold or threats to have power, for I can achieve power without it, I am loved by the small folk and the nobles alike and you are nothing more than someone who pays gold for secrets, you can be replaced, best keep that in mind.”

“I will your grace but before I go I must point out, it is funny how someone who despises the game has come to play it so well, you are right they all love you although I am not so sure they would love the real you. Give your brother my best next time you write him it was ever so nice so meet him, it must be terrible to leave the warmth, and you and go back to the cold and lonely wall.” She watched him turn and walk away, one hand resting of the swell or her belly as she turned her eyes once again to her children and husband.   
She was sitting on the bed, her back to the other side of it when her husband entered the room and she could hear him closing the door behind after saying something to the kingsguards outside the room. After a while she could feel the bed dip under his weight and one of his hands went around her waist and the other one swept her hair over to one shoulder before pressing his lips to her neck, trailing kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. 

 

She ends up lying down on her side, Robert’s arm around her and his chest to her back. She has always been confused when it came to him. She never wanted to marry some lord or knight or even king, she never dreamt of being queen. But somehow that is who she ended up being, he was not what she had imagined, her husband, he wasn’t the best king although in the years they had been married he had improved some since he no longer drank himself drunk before lunch or spent his days fucking whores. But he was a soldier and knight, he was made for the battlefield and not for consul meetings, he was not made to be a king. Although he tried to do his best he knew it too, he listened to the council of others who he trusted and he listened to her she knew. 

“You need a new master of whispers” Her voice was low but clear in the room since it was void of any noise part from their breathing. 

“I do? What is wrong with Varys?” 

“He does not truly serve you, he serves himself and what he believes is right.” She turns in his arms and looks him in the eyes as she speaks and she can see the moment that her husband, her king, crumbles and she knows he will do as she says. 

“I will have it done then.” She presses her lips to his, the kiss is short and sweet before she turns again, and pressing her back close to him as his hand caresses her swollen belly. She wonders what it happened, for Varys is right she might hate the game of thrones but she plays it well. She does it because she knows it is true, you either win or you die, and it is nor her life she fears for because she had a choice and she made hers, but her children never had a choice and neither did he, for she made her choice and condemned him should anyone learn the truth. She thinks of him, dressed in black and surrounded by snow and she mourns for a life she never got to have. But she has made her choice and so she will live by it. 

In the flames, she can see the letter burning and she closes her eyes before opening them again and placing her hand over her husband’s, she might love another man as well but she will not rip apart this kingdom once more, she will stay, she will love her king and children, she will play the game for their sake and she will win, she will be a queen. She will live. They will all live.


	100. Arya/Jon + Aegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Arya/Jon+Aegon, Jealous that his little brother is the one she loves." hope you like it :)

He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her, she was still in armor worn from the battle, her helm had been ripped from her and her hair was collected in a braid. She was small but strong and he remembered the first time he spoke to her. She was clever and smart yet there was coldness to her, a distance between her and the world and no matter how hard he or anyone tried they could not close it. It was like half of her was somewhere else, somewhere far away and she did not mind existing in two places. She was wild and there was almost a frenzy to her, he had seen her in battle and he did not believe there was anyone for who she would stop and yet he hoped that maybe she would for him, it was foolish of course. It was Dany who brought her nephew and his brother down from the wall after the war and the first time that Arya laid her eyes on him he knew, he knew where the other part of her existed. He knew he never stood a chance for when she laid eyes on him there was fire in there, there was love and passion. He stood by and watched his brother wed the women he loved, he watched as she broke down and was pieced back together by his brother. He watched as the women he loved watched his brother with so much love he was forced to look away. He watched the women he would have seen as his queen look at another man the way he dreamed that she would look at him. He saw his brother hold the strongest and bravest women he had ever met in his arms and he saw how her body relaxed as his arms held her close. He loved his brother, after a lifetime of wondering if he was alone how could he not love him? But he envied his brother, his brother who could go to bed at night and there the most beautiful women that ever walked the earth would be, loving him. He wondered who things would have been if his brother had not come back, he wondered if maybe she would have grown to love him, if she would have looked at him with love and passion and in the dead of the night he wished. Wished that his brother would have stayed away, that he would have stayed at the wall, but he knew deep inside it would not have mattered. Without him half of her would forever had lived somewhere else, somewhere where they were together, somewhere where he did not belong.


	101. Arya/Myrcella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Your Arya/Myrcella was awesome, another would be great!" thank you and here you are hope you like it :)

“What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Destroying mom’s kitchen, also why can’t you bake at your place?” Sansa moved and placed herself behind her sister looking at what she was doing on the counter.

“It’s Cella’s birthday tomorrow and I wanted to surprise her so…” Sansa smiled to herself and walked around the kitchen grabbing an apron and placing herself next to her sister.

“Well you should be happy that you called me and that I decided to be nice because you are horrible at baking.” She smirked when Arya scowled at her although it was the truth, her sister had never minded eating anything that was made but actually making anything eatable? Not her strong suit. Although Sansa envied her sister because although Arya hated baking and was horrible at it, here she was trying anyway just because she wanted Myrcella to be happy, she smiled at her sister when she wasn’t looking and she hoped Arya knew how lucky she was to have found someone who she loved more than anything. 

It took several hours but when she left the house and drove home she had more lemoncakes than she could have imagined. She placed the bag in the closet when she entered the apartment and she found Cella curled up on the couch a book in her hand and she smiled as she stood in the doorway watching her. Her girlfriend must have felt her eyes on her as she looked up from her book and smiled in greeting. 

“Where have you been all day?” 

“You’ll never know.” She smiled as she made her way to the sofa and sat down next to Cella her arm resting over Myrcella’s shoulder and Myrcella resting her head on her own shoulder.

“I will find out you know? I always do.” She can feel her smirk against her skin as Cella presses a kiss to her neck and she smiles to herself. 

“I know love, I know.”


	102. Willas

”We all have scars, sometimes they are on the outside and sometimes they are on the inside but it does not change to importance of them. What has happened to us shape us and scars are the mark that we bear that proves that we have lived. On the outside or on the inside they are part of us, some still pain us and some we have forgotten. Some only hurt when he look at them and think back and some we forget they exist until someone reminds us. Some deal pain every day and some are nothing more than a mark of what has been. There are scars that be wear with proud and some that we seek to hide from others or ourselves. But everyone is part of you and has made you how you are. Wear them with strength and do not cover from people eyes because they will look but you have a choice you can let it get to you or you can stand still and show them of and not let others opinions bother you. Some will hurt every day for the rest or your life and some you will forget with time. Some you will pick at until they bleed again and some you will show of with pride. Some will inch their way into your soul and some you will know not to let them get to you. Scars mark us all, no matter who we are and where we come from what sets us apart are how we choose to deal with them. They will never go away so you can accept them or you can spend your life fighting them. Choose wisely because there is nothing else you can do.” He walked away with a limp, she could see the small struggle of walking and the falter in his step. But he seemed to be just as happy despite it. Standing in the room looking out over the balcony she could see as he made his way outside and as he spoke with his brother, his weight leaning on the cane at his side and for another moment she stood in the darkness of the room before walking out on the balcony. The light hitting her eyes and she watched the trees and flowers of Highgarden and when Willas caught her form standing there she could see the smile tugging at his lips. There was worry in his eyes but there was hope as well and maybe he was right. Maybe she could choose, maybe she could learn to live with the scars, for they made her who she was.


	103. Arya/Aegon, Arya/Rhaegal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Arya/ and one of the dragons. How she wargs with it. It becomes devoted to her and Aegon is amazed by her bond since she's not a Trag. and Dany is jealous because she's their mother but not even she has that bond with her dragon but she likes the Stark girl her dragon and her nephews are devoted to." hope you like it

Rhaegal was laying on the ground the Stark girl not sitting far away and behind her Dany could see her nephew standing and watching as the dragon and girl stared at each other awe in clear as the light of day in his eyes as he watched the dragon lay his head next to the girl and her hand extending to scratch between the dragons eyes. The minute Aegon had laid his eyes on the Stark girl he had been fighting to get her to like him much to both amusement and fear from those around, those who had seen Lyanna Stark were scared and did not trust that things would go well. But Arya’s faith was not that of her aunts and in time Aegon somehow managed to catch her eye, Dany did not envy her that the girl deserved happiness after a long time of only horror and fear and anger. There was an emptiness in her eyes one that only her own nephews seemed to be able to chase away. 

But when she saw the girl standing next to Rhaegal, eyes closed and the dragon only staring at her and doing nothing to hurt her or leave her there was jealousy in her. She was their mother and they knew that but they were dragons and they were wild but somehow Rhaegal would do nothing to harm the girl and even went so far as to protect her if he saw the need. She was their mother and not even she had the connection with them like the one Arya had with Rhaegal, the green dragon was devoted to her fully. Jon was the one to explain the bond between a skinchanger and who it slipped into. She was jealous of the girl who without trying had somewhat tamed her own dragon but she could not resent her. For the girl reminded her to much of herself many years ago and when she saw her nephews look at her she knew she could not resent the girl who they both loved. The girl who had come to her angry and vengeful was not happier than Dany could have imagined when meeting her and if her dragon contributed to that she would not hold it against the girl.


	104. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt" Could you do one where Jon falls in love with Arya and they end up running away to somewhere?" here you are hope you like it

It wasn’t like one of those romance novels that Sansa liked to read where boy meets girl and they both fall in love and any hindrance is easily overcome. No, this was not like that, life in general was not like that, but some days he looked at her and he was convinced that she was unreal, she was from one of those story’s that was retold over and over again in every imaginable way. She was strong, independent but she leaned on him like he leaned on her. She was a storm, never slowing down and she captivated everyone she came across, she was a fire burning strong even when things were hard, she was the ice, everlasting and eternal. Some days even parts of their love seemed like they came from some story. It wasn’t love at first sight, but it was the kind of love that lasted decades, the kind of love that you would fight for even when there was no hope to be had. He woke up to her with the sun shining on them as she curled into him and she reached across to hold his hand as the car was moving forward and there was nothing but uncertainty on the horizon. 

But that was not their story, there was smiles and love and happiness but there was just as much anger and tears and sadness. There was no walking down the street holding hands and there was no kisses exchanged when they were among friends. There was no meeting the parents and the family because there was no need. He was her brother, protector in a world filled with danger and somehow he ended up being a danger to her as well. They loved each other behind closed doors and carefully planned hideaways. 

But they loved each other, a love that most days he believed belong in books and stories, a love that was stronger than anything he had ever felt before. There was no words for what he felt for her and for what she felt for him. They hid and they tried to deny it. But it was a battle long lost, a battle neither of them wanted to fight. A part of him would never forgive himself for taking her with him even if it was her idea, he knew he would never be able to let her go and he knew he could never keep her if they stayed. So in the dead of night they packed their bags and they left. 

Theirs was a story of love building over years, of love and trust and everything in between. It was holding her while the watched the stars at night, it was an awkward first kiss that somehow turned into the best thing in his life. It was screaming at each other over the smallest of things and then forgetting it minutes later. It was tears and heartbreak and holding on to each other like there was nothing else left in the world but them. It was her crawling into his bed because she had a nightmare, and who cared that she was sixteen and should not do that anymore. It was her showing up at his door in the middle of the night and them sitting on the balcony drinking cheap wine until the son was back in the sky. It was throwing everything out the window and taking a chance, because nothing else mattered then the two of them. 

He hated that he was the one who took her from home and he hated them both for making this mess. But it did not matter for he loved her more than he could imagine and he could not live without her. He had regrets but he knew he would have more if he had stayed, if he had not been able to hold her every night. If he would not be able to kiss her or take her hand when walking down the street. He loved her more than he would have thought possible and in the end nothing accept for the fact that she loved him back mattered. For they were together and he could hold in her in his arms.


	105. Arya/Jaqen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "The Pairing I would favor would be an older Arya/Jaqen H'ghar. To explain what would be in my head, how would it be if they would meet again, at the wall, after finishing Training and with her Family there to be ready fighting the White Walkers or so" here you are, hope you like it :)

 

“A girl has grown.” She did not need to turn to know to whom the voice belonged to, it had been years since saw last saw him but she never forgot him. When she turned she saw that he looked like had when they first meet. She smirked at him before turning back to watching the recuts fighting in the court yard.

“A girl is no longer a girl, I am a women now.”

“A man noticed.” She sensed his presence next to her as he moved and he watched with her.

“They are not very talented a man cannot help to notice.”

“I does not matter they will fight and most of the will fall even if they had better training things would not be different.” The white walkers were growing in numbers and they needed every man and women they could get, untrained or not did not make a difference now. It was mostly the numbers they needed.

“Why have you come?”

“A girl left the house of black and white caring secrets that the masters do not want know to the world.”

“You are here to kill me.” She was not surprised, when she boarded a ship to white harbor she knew that most likely they would send someone for her, but she knew that she must see her family once more. She hugged her sister and she took her brothers hand in hers and she slept in a featherbed before she saddled a horse again and rode to castle black. She donned her armor and she picked up her sword and she stood beside the brothers of the night’s watch and her own brother. She trained others in what she had spent years learning to master, killing. But there was no poison to know and no tricks to play on the enemy, there was only one way to win.

“More or less.” She felt her hand searching for hers and she let him hold it as she watched the swords clash together. She knew she was foolish as she led him to her room and let him remove her furs and let his hand find her skin. She knew she should not as she sank down on him and moaned from the feeling of him inside. She watched him sleep as donned her armor once again and as she held her sword in hand before she walked to the door. When the horn sounded she was already at the gates, seated atop her horse, men standing behind her as she moved out but not before casting one more glance up towards her chambers, she could see him steeping out and she let her eyes rest on him once more before turning away and riding out.

Jon was muttering about something she found it hard to concentrate on it as Jaqen carefully cleaned her wounds, the sting noticeable even if it was less since Jaqen had almost forcefully thrown the poor maester from the room and tending to her wounds himself. Jon was interrupted in his mumblings by one of his men coming for him but before he left he gave her a look that assured her that he would not take this lightly.

“I thought you were here to kill me? Not heal me.”

“A man is not perfect, sometimes a man fail in his duties.” He did not look up from the wound as he spoke, carefully covering it before sitting next to her on the bed. She was unsure what to expect as he took one of her hands in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

“A man would appreciate if you tried to stay alive.”

“So that you can kill me yourself?” There was a hardness to her voice, but his eyes only seemed to soften.

“No, so that I might see you live, a man wants you to live long and well and does not want you to die for a long time, there was a reason I volunteered for this task. I do not wish for you to die.”


	106. Arya/Jojen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " Hii, d'you think you could do an Arya/Jojen? I have a serious love for them (despite the fact there is only one fic of them ever)" here you are hope you like it, also found myself quite liking writing them, so might do some more drabbles for them in the future

 

“So let me get this right? You like a girl but don’t want to seem weird or creepy or something so you decided to invite her and her _brother_ over for dinner and now you want me to come too, to be what? Her brother’s date?”

“Arya please, I told them you would come and you’ll like Jojen and Meera too. Please sister.”

“Fine. Fine I will come and eat diner, but do not expect me to wear a dress or something like that.”

“Thank you, thank you so fucking much, I owe you one. Seven a ’clock Friday, see you then. Than you.”

She could hear the monotone tone in the background letting her know that Bran had hung up as she put down the phone and started angrily at it for a moment before sighing and walked to her room and changed to her workout clothes before leaving the apartment and heading for a run. There was good track not far from her house that went through the forest and reminded her of home. She passes him as she starts running and for a moment she is embarrassed, not that she would ever admit to anyone that she ran on Mondays and Wednesdays and not Tuesdays and Thursdays as before because she discovered which days he ran. He was cute, handsome, curly hair that she wondered how it would feel underneath her hands and lean muscles, not building or big in that obvious way. But lean and defined and still very much there. He smiles at her and she hopes she does not blush, because Arya Stark does not blush, ever, but there is something so very _knowing_ about his smile and the way his eyes look at her, like he knows something she doesn’t. 

She doesn’t wear a dress, because she does not wear dresses but she finds a pair of black jeans that are clean and a shirt that looks decent and grabs her leather jacket as she leaves, her feet placed in a pair of sneakers. Bran opens the door and smiles at her and when she glares back he only laughs and steps aside so that she come inside. He has his back to her wearing jeans and a green shirt and then he turns and oh god. He looks even better in jeans and the shirt than he does in workout clothes and since she closer than she has ever been to him she can see he has green eyes that matches his shirt. But then he laughs and it does not take long before she laughs as well and Bran and the girl that must be Meera are staring at the like they are crazy and maybe they are, she doesn’t miss the knowing look in his eyes but she only laughs harder.

They are both slightly drunk on wine as they walk down the pavement hand in hand. It’ like a romance movie or book or whatever and she, Arya Stark, does not do that and she tells him that. Only in a few more words and there is hand gestures and he laughs and nods seriously before grabbing her and running. She’s not really sure why she follows but she does and even when he drags her into the pond near her running track she does not stop. So there they stand, wet in a pond staring at each other as he grabs her and kisses her.

“Sometimes we got to make life a little unpredictable, what’s fun about predictable you know?” And there’s that look in his eyes and smile again and instead of answering she kisses him back again, biting his lip. Because there is no way she thought she would be standing in a pond, water up to her waist, kissing curly hair, _Jojen_ , when she woke up this morning. Maybe that is what makes it so much better. Falling into to bed, finally getting to get her hands on his lean muscles later that night as he kisses like he was born to do exactly that also makes it so much better. Because he’s right, what is really fun about being predictable, even if she will forever have to endure the torture from Bran about it. She does not mind, not at all. And so what if it slightly like one of Sansa’s romantic comedies, she does not mind it that much.


	107. Arya/Theon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " I just love it, please make a sequel ... maybe semi alternate universe ... Theon distress knowing that Arya is a prisoner in king's landing." here you are, hope you liked it

 

He never knew how much he would miss her until she was already gone, didn’t know how much she meant to him before it was too late. He knew he would do anything to see her again, to know that she was alright. But there is nothing in his power to do, he can fight for Robb and he can pray to every god he can think of but there is nothing else he can do.

He dreams of her, sometimes she is standing in the yard shooting her arrows at the target, sometimes he see her dance at some feast and sometimes he sees her screaming as they take her father’s head, he can see her standing dried tears on her cheeks and pain and anger clear in her eyes. He wonders he if will ever see her smile and laugh again if she will ever be in his arms again. If there will ever be joy in her eyes or if she forever will live in hurt and pain.

He will fight a lifetime to make sure she is safe again, he will kill a thousand men if that is what it takes. But in the night he wonders, wonders if it will be enough, if there is still a chance or if it is already too late.  


	108. Aegon/Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " How about Arya+Aegon+Gendry; they see each other as competition but she will never see either of them as a love interest." here you are hope you like it :)

 

She sees the way the king and the lord of the stormlands look at her when they believe she can’t see. She can feel the heat of their eyes and she can see the anger they direct at each other, the way they stare at each other when they don’t think she is looking.

She sees it all, but she ignores it because although she loves them both, they are her _friends_ and she will never see them as something more. She does not wish to be either queen nor lady and she does not wish to marry someone she does not love.

So she watches as they look at her with love and at each other with anger and she tries to ignore it, tries to appear like she does not see it. For her heart lies in the north, in the freedom of riding through the wolfwood with Nymeria by her side. In the godswood and the halls of Winterfell. In seeing her sister smile after so long and in seeing the brothers she believed to be dead. She belongs in the north, not with a man who seeks to bind her to one place. She belongs in the wild. She belongs to no one but herself. 


	109. Arya/Myrcella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Could you do more Arya/Myrcella, With a Nice and Fluffy ending" here you are hope you like it :)

 

She saw a girl in a red dress with golden hair falling down her back and she smirked to herself as she made her way forward. The girl is witty and smart and almost as sarcastic as Arya is herself. She does not back down instead the girl answers with a smirk on her lips and her eyebrow rising. She does not pull away from her hand on her waist instead the girl smiles and pull her to the dance floor. It’s hot and messy and awkward and pretty damn good and when she wakes up and sees the girl with the golden hair still there she smiles before ducking under the covers.

It’s weeks of sex before they even have dinner together. It’s two in the morning and they sit across each other in a diner, laughing and she forgets there is such a thing as time until the morning shift comes and then the visitors wanting breakfast. So they have that as well before she walks Myrcella home, she kisses her before she leaves but it’s the first time they have done something without it involving sex.

It takes four months before either of them will admit they’re dating and by then Arya already knows that Myrcella hates tomato and will always pick it of her food, and she hates the beer that Arya drinks and then there is red wine in Arya’s house even though she doesn’t really drink it. But she will never admit she buys it for Myrcella. Myrcella knows that Arya hates dresses and skirts, doesn’t really use makeup but she buys way more shoes than she needs and she knows how good Arya’s ass looks when she wears heels.

Its two years before Arya pulls out a ring and puts it on Myrcella’s finger without asking and then kissing her before she can say anything, but she is secretly happier than ever when her girlfriend, no _fiancée_ , whisper yes in her ear before dragging her to the bedroom.

It’s an endless fight over colors and which room should be what color, in the end they are both covered in yellow, blue and green when they decide that the living room should be white.

Its nine months of Arya making extra trips to the store to buy anything and everything that tastes like chocolate. Of Myrcella complaining of her feet hurting and both of them trying to agree on names. In the end none of it really matters, because seeing their girl makes everything worth in the end. Even if they complain about who has to get up when it’s the middle of the night and their baby is crying.

She doesn’t tell her daughter all of it though when she asks how they met, she just looks over at her wife and says. “When I saw your mother I knew, I knew that the girl in the red dress and with the golden hair was special and I knew I needed to know her.” She can see Myrcella’s smirk when she says it but their daughter smiles like it’s the most romantic thing ever. In many ways it’s the truth, she knew Myrcella was something else when she saw her standing there, she just didn’t know she would fall in love with her, she didn’t know she would spend the rest of her life with the girl in the red dress and with the golden hair, didn’t know she would love her until the end of time.


	110. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Jon/Arya" where Jon somehow ends up in Braavos and recognizes Needle/sees through Arya's disguise." here you are hope you enjoy it

 

It was warmer than the wall was by a lot but still not warm enough to really bother him, he was unused to being able to stay still outside without being cold. The only ship he had managed to find after leaving King’s Landing and his aunt now crowned queen was first going to Braavos and only after then would it take him to the wall. Three days he would have to spend in Braavos before continuing he journey. He had taken to walking the streets especially at night, the streets of Braavos was alive with people and he found it a comfort as he walked among fighters, whores and merchants alike.

He could hear the laughing and something about it seemed too familiar that he could not stop himself from following it. He found a girl battling a man, the girl was small but he could see why she laughed for the man stood little chance against her. It wasn’t until she had the man on the ground that he looked at the sword for the first time and for a moment his heart stopped, he would recognize that sword anywhere. He moved through the people afraid she would be gone by the time he reached her, but she was still there, she was pulling up a hood as he reached out and grabbed her arm. Faster than he could have imagined he found himself with the sword at his throat but it did not matter for when he looked into her eyes he knew, this was her. She must have seen it too for as fast as the sword appeared it was gone again. Her arms are around his neck and his own have circled her waist, his head buried in her hair and he lets himself be carried away by the scent of snow in the morning and the halls of Winterfell, of forest and fire roaring, of home, of love, of _Arya_ , his _Arya_. Her smile is wide when she pulls back, there is sadness and anger to her though that was not there last he saw her, pain and hurt. He swears that he will do everything to make sure that it will disappear, before he can stop himself his lips are on hers and for a moment he fears but there is no need for she sighs into his mouth and she smiles. For winter might have already ended in the eyes of others, but until this moment, spring had not yet come for him.  


	111. Arya/Euron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "For some weird reason, I would really love to read Euron/Arya. He becomes King of the ironmen and Arya marries him to set an alliance between the North and the Iron Islands and he loves Arya’s fierceness or something like that, idk" so here you are hope you will like it

They tell her to be grateful, to be glad that he likes her wild and fierce and that he does not try to change her. And for that she is glad, she is, she loves him in so many ways for not taking her sword away, for letting her be a queen in her own right. He gives her command over ships and he does not ask her to sit prettily and embroider things and say empty words. But for all that he grins at her when she beats men with a sword or smile when her archery is better than ever, for all that he looks at her with fondness and for all that he finds her beautiful she cannot forget. She cannot forget that she is nothing more than something to be sold, she is the peace between the north and the iron islands. For all the freedom he gives her, she is nothing without him and she cannot forget that they do not see her as herself, they see her as his wife, his queen.

For all that she knows that he truly feels for her and she knows that the fond smiles on his face when he looks at her means something, she cannot forget she is meant to bring heirs and alliances. She wishes she could forget when he spars with her and when he lets her command her own ship, but she cannot find it in her to do so. For all the freedom he allows her, she is a price kept, she is not her own and she will never be and for that she blames him as much as she blames the world.


	112. Arya/Aegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Request for Arya/Aegon.... That war has ended, the Targaryens are on the iron throne, north is an independent kingdom and Arya has just return from the faceless men (Arya is emotionless)... The rest is up to u..." here you are hope you like it

 

It is not so much that he loves her or anything more that he is intrigued by her, she is unlike anyone he has met. He wants to see passion her eyes, joy shining brightly from her, anything really more than what she shows to the world. He wants to know if there is still a person buried deep within. He fights with her, clashing his sword against hers only to make her smile, but there is nothing. He knows that she marries for duty, to protect the north but still he have hopes for that one day things will be different. He drapes her cloak over her shoulder and takes her under his protection, he presses his lips to hers and for a moment he thinks she pushed back, but it might be his imagination.

He watch as they place a crown to match his own on her head and declare her queen.  He watches as she looks out over court and for a moment he sees anger flashing in her eyes, anger burning deep and he thinks to himself, if she is capable of anger maybe she is capable of more. His queen leaves much to be desired in the eyes of others, they want a queen who smiles pretty smiles and who is filled with happiness and joy, they wants someone who is there but does not really speak. But his wife and queen does not smile and if she does it is filed with ice and not joy. Her eyes are dead but she is not afraid to speak her mind. She commands fear from the moment she placed a coin of iron in Lord Varys hand and even he could see the eyes of the spider widen and his body stiffen.

He fells stupid as he falls more and more for her for every day that goes by, because there is never any hint that she might feel anything at all for him. He wishes that he could make her feel something, that he would be the one to bring her back to life, but he knows it is not likely. He shares her bed and she never pushes him away when he comes to her, even if he only comes to sleep next to her. But she never reaches out to him, she is never the one to take a step towards him. He wonders if maybe there is someone else out there, someone else that she cares for but most of the time he knows that she does not care for anyone. She despises King’s Landing and he hates himself for making her live here, but at the same time he cannot imagine a world where she is not there. She is not a maiden from the stories, she does not blush when he kisses her hand and she does not dream of knights or princes. But he can see that she dreams, of what he will never know but it makes him hope that maybe there is still someone inside of her. Someone who could come to feel something for him one day. Maybe it is just wishful thinking, but it is all the hope he has these days. He knows she does not wish to be here, that she wished to be somewhere else in the north of somewhere completely different but when his seed grows inside her he can’t help but hope. At least she might love their child, at least she will have a reason to stay. He hopes that whatever part of that is still capable of feeling will love their child and he hopes that maybe in time does parts can come to love him as well. But he does not really believe it will come to pass, because hoping he can do but believing if nothing happens, he is not sure if he would be able to survive that.  


	113. Arya & Nymeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Please, could you write one where Nymeria the Direwolf finds Arya again? Thank you!" hope you like it

There was an unfamiliar feeling settling inside of her, or it was familiar in some ways, there was something about the feeling that reminded her of something, but she could not figure out what. Maybe she was only imaging things although she could not shake the feeling inside of her that there was something in the forest watching her. Unsure of what it was but still not feeling any immediate danger approaching she continued walking through the forest. She was unsure of where she was going, it was long ago that she wandered these woods and she did not remember much of it but for now it was her only choice.

A branch cracks somewhere behind her but still she cannot see anyone. She turns around and walks closer. She stops when she sees a glimmer, yellow eyes hide in the forest and she can feel her heart beating faster as she move closer. Fear and wonder, curiosity streaming through her veins.

The eyes grow bigger as both of them move towards each other, she can see the outline of the wolf, no direwolf because no wolf would grow that large and before she can probably see the animal she knows. Knows who is standing in front of her, knows that for the first time since she lost her father, that she is home, and there is a chance, hope even.

Grey fur and golden eyes great in the morning, she feels the warmth inside of her as she walks again, her foot steady and sure, for she has found the first thing she lost. She walks once again, direwolf by her side, hand stretched out, fingers barley touching the fur as she whispers, she once forgot but know she will never do so again.

“Nymeria”


	114. Sansa

She spends years wishing to go home, to see the high towers and the walls of Winterfell, to sit in front of the heart tree in the godswood once again. But going home turns out so different in the end. Her childhood home that was once filled with laugh and love, with happiness and family is now a home for ghost, both those who are dead and those who still live. She sees her mother in the sept and in the chambers where she once resided. She sees her father bent down in the godswood. She sees Robb training in the yard with Theon and Jon by his side. She sees the face of her older brother come back in that of her youngest, but his is wilder and angrier and so so different from her smiling older brother. She knows that Bran still lives somewhere but see still cannot imagine it, cannot see her brother who loved stories as much as she did and all she can see is her brother lying immobile in his bed as he did before she left so many years ago. She sees her sister, her sister who looks like father and everyone says she looks like Lyanna but all she sees is a girl who has changed for too much. She do not long anymore too learn to fight with a sword alongside her brothers, and Sansa fears, knows, that her sister is probably better with a sword than their brothers ever were or ever will be. The sister who threw mud and food at her is long gone, a stranger has taken the place of her sister and she knows no one else can see it.

She sheds tears as she sits in the wheelhouse both for the ghosts living in the crypts and those who live above. She leaves for Highgarden and flowers and the sun, for love and happiness she prays. She cannot live in the place she once called home, the memories are too many, too grim. Her sisters screams in the night too loud and her brother’s wildness too hard to accept.

They are the wolfs of the north, born in summer but raised in winter. Forever changed and forever different. She only sees ghosts and strangers where once her siblings stood. She begs forgiveness for leaving them, for going south once again and this time she knows she will not return. For she is strong but there is nothing she can do, Winterfell is no longer home and for all that she is a wolf, the coldness and loneliness of the north is something she cannot fight nor accept. She will remember Winterfell for the joy she felt growing up, for her family and happier times, she will remember her siblings happy, with smiles on their faces and not the ghosts and shadows they had become.


	115. Arya & Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " Prompt: Arya running to Essos pre-game of thrones to escape the expectations a Lady must be. Jon follows. The other Starks can't find either." here you are hope you all like it

 

Since he first held Jon in his arms and vowed to treat his like his own he was scared. Scared that someone would find out who he was or that some way history would find a way to repeat itself.

When they first placed Arya in his arms and he heard her loud cries he was scared, for with every day she grew more and more into his sisters imagine and some days as he watched her he would think that Arya was more Brandon, Lyanna or even Benjen then himself. He was scared that he would lose her like he did his sister and older brother, for like in them the wolf blood ran through her veins.

As they grew he could see the bond forming between them and inside his head he could see his brother donning his armor to ride for Lyanna. When he woke to find Arya’s chambers empty and horse missing, fear gripped him. She left a short letter to explain her leaving and when he found Jon missing only a few days later he did not need a letter to tell him where he had gone. He rode through the north but could not find either of them. There was rumors of a girl and her brother boarding a ship to the free cities but no matter how many times he sent men to look for them, they were nowhere to be found.

There was a part of him that wondered if maybe it was for the best. If maybe they would be safer and out of danger halfway across the world. Maybe their ending would be different.


	116. Ygritte/Jon, Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days what is going on, no idea and not really sure what this is but hey hope you all like it anyway

There’s a picture in Jon’s wallet, Ygritte knows because it’s impossible to miss, she also knows because once she opened his wallet only to take a closer look at it. The girl looks like Jon and so Ygritte figured it was his sister. She knew he had those even though he didn’t like speaking about his family. She’s smiling in the picture but whenever she catches Jon staring at it, he doesn’t smile, he looks angry and there is also a sadness about him. But he never takes the picture out of the wallet, it doesn’t matter how many times she will see him catching a glance at it, his face suddenly changing. She can’t help but wonder, because she can’t bring herself to ask, because if he looked that way even just catching a glance of her, how would he look if he was asked about her. She wonders if maybe she’s dead and for a moment her heart clenches, because even if she has no real siblings Val is her sister in all the way that matters and she can’t imagine losing her. She wants to cry when she sees the way his eyes glaze over for just a second when he looks at the picture and she wants to ask. She wants to bring her arms around him, but she doesn’t. She doesn’t ask and he doesn’t tell. She meets Jon’s brother, Bran and when they sit alone for a moment she brings herself to ask. She regrets it later. Because the way his hand clenches and his mouth tightens and the way his eyes glaze the same way Jon’s does. She’s not dead. She’s alive but she wonders if maybe not everybody would be better off if she wasn’t. She hates herself for it, because Jon loves her, she knows that and she knows where he goes every Sunday when he says he’s with Sam. She knows he drives for hours to sit and watch the girl who was his little sister, the person who understood and loved him more than anything. But still she can’t help but wonder. She knows why Jon’s picture is five years old and why he has no new ones. She knows why he can’t watch movies with mental intuitions. She knows there is a girl who screams and claws and screeches. A girl who no longer knows her name. A girl who used to play soccer and who fenced, but now has turned the blades to herself. A girl who used to smile and laugh but now only yells and cries. _You remind me of her, you remind me of her_ is the only sound she hears inside her head.  


	117. Sansa/Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "Sansa/Tyrion please." here you are, never wrote them before so hope you like it :)

The world ended on a Thursday or really the world ended up hanging from a thread moments away from ending on a Thursday. It would shock him, the things that people would do to survive. Of course he was no exception, he had survived until now and he had no thoughts about letting the world finely win. No he would fight, even if it was just for the fighting’s sake, even if he did know why he was fighting to survive.

The world ended on a Thursday, but on a Monday (or well, he imagined it was a Monday because it was grey and dull and just seemed like a Monday with its grey clouds that gave no rain but refused to let the sun shine, in reality he had no idea what day it was) it slowly started to come back to life. At least for him.

She was tall and beautiful and far to kind for this world he would think. But she smiled at him and laughed at his jokes. She refused to give up on people, would refuse to give up on the world. Years ago, before all of this happened, Tyrion would have laughed at her and her view of the world, but now, now he was glad that she existed. That there was still people out there that refused to stop fighting for a good world, who would not sacrifice who they were. Some nights, lying next to her and listening to her hushed whispers, her hand in his, he would smile for a moment. Because the world ended on a Thursday and it came back to life on a Monday, because he was fighting for the sake of fighting and now he was fighting for more. He was fighting for her, for a chance at love and happiness and a normal world. Because he had given up until she came along. Because the world ending was the best thing to ever happened to him.


	118. Robert Baratheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " I was wondering if you could one where Robert is watching Arya and daydreams about her being the daughter he and Lyanna could have had?" sure here you are, hope you all like it

 

It seemed funny that the girl belonged to Ned, Ned who was calm and used to roll his eyes at Robert when they were young whenever he would want to do something forbidden. Lady Stark also seemed like the picture of a lady, sweet and calm, never doing anything rash. The girl on the other hand seemed so far from her parents. He watched as she laughed with utter abandon and as she ran with her dress being dragged through the mud and for a moment he forgot. Forgot that Lyanna was long gone and that the girl, Arya, was not their daughter but Ned’s. He imagined swinging the girl high in his arms and watching her smile down at him. He imagined being Lord of Storms end and that Lyanna was his lady and that it was their arms that Arya would run too. He imagined holding her in his arms for the first time and he imagined watching Lyanna with her. But it was nothing but a dream of a life no longer possible. It was not his arms that she ran to and it was not Lyanna’s arms that she fell asleep in. It was nothing but a dream of a life he would never live, but yet the same he watched the girl the next day as she rode her horse and laughed with her brother and for a moment he allowed himself to forget what had been taken from him.

 


	119. Ygritte/Jon, Arya II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "U really like this one, could you expand on it? Possably from Jons POV." here you are  
> sequal to chapter 116 hope you like it

Some days he’s sure that it will kill him, it will eat him from the inside and take him over, some days he thinks that it’s already started too. His siblings will look at him with pity and he can see the wonder, wonder why he still goes, why he doesn’t make it easier for himself by staying away. But he can’t. Because maybe she’s not her anymore, maybe she’s just a shell, the girl inside long gone but he can’t stop. For when he stops, then he will know it’s over. Maybe the girl who loved fiercely and strong, the girl who chewed her lip and liked to dig her feet into the ground is gone, but as long as he hopes, believes that there is a chance. As long as he remembers and loves both the girl who was and the one who is, then it’s not over.  

He remembers the girl he held in his arms, whose arms reached for him when nobody else had. He saw her grow up, not with small steps one at a time but jumping and skipping steps. He should have known there would be a price to pay. Because when reality hit, there was nothing to be done, there were no more smiles no more breathless laughter. Emptiness eating from the inside, taking over, leaving only darkness where once light resided. He remembers holding her hand when she slept in the night, too scared to leave her be, to afraid that she would fade until she was nothing but a memory. He remembers seeing the blood and the scars on her body, her face void of tears but he could see the pain in her eyes. He remembers the screaming in the night as he tried to hold her close and take her pain away. But there was nothing he could do. The screams never stopped and the scars never faded. The pain in her eyes faded and he was left with nothing, no pain, no joy, no sorrow. He remembers the talking she did when she did not know he was there, the feeling inside of him when he woke up and she did not seem to remember him. He remembers it all, the bad days and the days that are not as bad. He remembers the blood on the floor and the hair falling to it. He remembers no matter where he goes.

But he remembers chubby arms reaching for him, he remembers laughing so hard that her eyes shut. He remembers a girl in muddy clothes running across a field of flowers. He remembers seeing her score her first goal. He remembers watching her come alive with a sword in her hand. He remembers tears being whipped away, never to come back. So he goes to see her, watches as she murmurs to herself, watches as she looks at him with eyes not seeing. It takes something from him, breaks him into pieces, pieces that he one day will not fit back together. But he goes, because of small hands and muddy shoes and the glee he remembers seeing on her face.

He loved her fiercely, some would say to fiercely but they were the same, one person divided into two, some days he would laugh until there was tears running down his cheeks and it took all he had to hold back the sobs. For he had gotten the sane parts and left her without them. It was not fair and oh how he hated himself for it.

But then there was Ygritte, Ygritte  who was the storm to his calm and oh he worries, for he had lost his storm once already, _you remind me of her_ he would whisper. His voice filled with both hope and fear, for he was the calm after the storm and he would not see the storm swallow someone hole again, he would not allow it. He would not survive it.


	120. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt "God, all of these are exactly how I envision them...what about a faceless Arya seducing an unknowing Gendry? Anyways keep writing these awesome one shots!" here you go hope you like it :)

 

His eyes dropped from her face to her chest and she let him believe she didn’t notice as she smiled back shyly, but of course she noticed especially since she made sure that his gaze would drop. She leaned forward her arms pushed together, she looked up at him with admiration and she licked her lips. She made sure he believed she was not doing anything on purpose. She remembered everything she had been thought but it was not easy. She remembered those blue eyes even if it felt like it was a thousand years ago she last saw them. He was wrapped in a fog, he was unclear and no matter how hard she squinted she could not see clearly. Not that it mattered, she was here because she had a mission, a job and nothing else mattered. But for the first time in a long time she had to tell herself that.

She wondered he if knew her, if he knew the person she was all those years ago. She wondered if he would remember her if he saw her true face. She wondered if he meant something to her and her something to him. She wondered if he missed her, if he wondered about where she was and what had happened to her. She wondered if he had liked her, if he had loved her, if she had loved him or if she could have if she had been given more time. She wondered if had protected her, if he had betrayed her, if he had mourned her or if he never thought of her. She wondered if she should miss him or if he drove her away leaving her in the cold.

His hands where warm on her skin and she wondered if he had touched her before. His lips soft and hard at the same time against her own and she wondered if he took many other girls to his bed and she wondered if she would have cared when she knew him. His fingers gentle always making sure they would go where they went and she wondered, wondered if he would still do this if he knew who she was, if he could see her own face, would his fingers still trail her body, would his lips still meets her, would his fingers still scrape across her skin.  

She watched his chest rise and fall and she wondered, wondered who he was and what he did and she wondered who she was, who she had been a thousand years ago. She wondered if he would forgive her if he told him the truth or if he would hate her. She wondered if he dreamt of her, the person she had been, the one who choose to forget. Who must have lead such a horrible life he she choose to forget it all. She wondered if he made her want to forget or if the old her regretted leaving him behind. She laid in his arms and wondered if she had been here before, he had held her before and if she had felt safe then.

In the night she dreamt of wolfs, of a forest filled with acorns and of a hammer hitting the steel making it sing.


	121. Arya/Oberyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more Arya/Oberyn

Arya/Oberyn

”You look tired” Her sisters voice’s comes floating down after what feels like seconds of lying on the kitchen counter.

“Working for over 48 hours will do that Sansa, it makes you tired”

“You also smell like… puke I think?”

“Yepp, you’re right it’s puke, one lovely patient decided to puke on me, unfortunately for you that happened in the end of my shift making me too tired to change and therefor I still smell of puke. Also sister I can’t actually see your face because this counter happens to be very comfortable but don’t you roll your eyes and look at me condescending.” She’s still a bit too tired to actually care about it but she can admit to herself that the stench is actually staring to bother her a little bit, maybe she will get up in a few minutes and make it far enough out of her clothes before collapsing on the bed or the sofa, whatever is closer.

“Well if you would have made me guess I would have assumed you were tired for a different reason”

“Oh and what is that reason dear sister?” Judging for the tone in her sisters voice she is very proud that she knows whatever she’s about to tell her and normally that would probably bother Arya but in this very moment all she really cares about is figuring out the best way to get as much sleep and at the same time having time to both eat and shower before having to get back to the hospital.

“Well just as I quite my shift I happened to walk by the supply closet on floor 6, left wing near the entrance to the OR gallery and I happened to overhear something.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, something sounding a lot like you and Dr. Martell tiring yourself out you wouldn’t know anything about that would you little sister?”

“Oh that, yes well Dr. Martell is very talented with his hands but no it did not affect my level of tiredness that much.”

“Level of tiredness really? Also you might remember he’s your boss and he has a wife Arya.”

“I’m tired so sue me. And concerning his wife, she is also very excellent with her hands although her tongue just amazes me every time.” Raising for head for only a minute just to wiggle her eyebrows at her sister and seeing her horrified face before putting her head down again she giggles.

“Gods! Arya! You did not need to say that.” She can very well picture her sister’s face as she closes her eyes and rests her head on her arms.

“Yeah well I did not want you to have the wrong impression of me.”

“You really have no boundaries”

“I could care less Sansa, now please be a dear and let me sleep in peace, I have to be at hospital again way too soon.”


	122. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU

She had lived in color, for as long as she remembered she had seen the world through eyes that could see the green in the leafs and the blue in the sky. It confused her when she learned that everyone else saw in black and white before they met their soulmate, because that must mean she had met him when she was young. She wondered about it, who he was and if she would ever know it, because that’s how you knew one moment things where black and white and the next they were in color. But she would not see that difference because she already saw in color. She joked about with her friends and family that she was better of this way that she would see the world in color without having to settle for someone she might not even like. But she worried, worried that something was wrong with her, maybe she didn’t have a soulmate maybe she would be forced to spend her life alone. Because that was what would happened, everyone else would end up getting soulmate and she would be left standing still, always wondering, never being able to move forward.

She saw her siblings meet their soulmates and she saw how they saw the world in a new light, not just because of the color in it, but because of the person who put it there. And all along she wondered, wondered who it was, who her soulmate was, if she had one. Did they wonder about her, did they remember seeing things in black and white, did they know that she was their soulmate or were they just as clueless as she was?

One moment she was sitting around the table with her friends and she was laughing and the next… The next the world changed, she did not see how blue Gendry’s eyes were and she did not see the hints of sunburn Shireen’s face. She did not see the deep red of the wine in her glass and she did not see the green of the flowers on the table. She can remember it all and when she closes her eyes she can see it, but as soon as they open again it’s all gone. There is no orange in the tulips or light blue on the wall, there is just shades of grey. And she knows. Knows that whoever it was is now gone, dead and she might never know their name, will never see the color of their eyes in the sunlight or see them smile and laugh, will never know what shade of pink their lips is. But how can one grieve someone you don’t know, someone you have no idea is a good person or a bad. Maybe it was someone terrible who she would have hated, or maybe it was someone who made her feel beautiful, like she belonged.

Her father tells her over the phone and the glass she holds in her hand slip and breaks against the floor. He does not know that the color has vanished from her world so he tells her. Tells her of Jon and how it was an accident, how it was yesterday in the afternoon and they only just found out. For a moment the world freezes and she can see the smile on Jon’s lips as he chases her around the yard. She can see the color of his eyes, the same as hers looking down at her as the lie outside in the summer watching the stars. She can see his eyes cloud with something unknown as she talks about her soulmate, how she should me happy because she might have dogged a bullet but how she also wonders, wonders who they are and if would have loved them. She remembers the feeling inside of her when he called her beautiful and she believed him. She can almost feel his arms circle her, can almost feel his solid weight against her back, can almost breathe in the scent that was so purely Jon to her.

For a moment the world freezes and then it continues like never changed. She doesn’t remember falling to the floor, doesn’t feel the glass shards digging in to her skin. She doesn’t remember her father calling her name over and over again as she tries to breath, tries to inhale as she is clutching at her chest, because it hurts more than she can ever remembering it doing. She remembers the feeling of emptiness, because now she is truly alone. She would have survived without her soulmate as long as she had him, she told Jon that one night as the lay side by side staring up on the night sky, and she can remember how the arm around her shoulders brought her closer to him, how he held her close without saying anything.

She doesn’t remember sobbing so hard that she could not breathe and she does not remember her door opening and her father being there, does not remember him hanging up the phone and she does not even remember his arms around her as he lifts her from the floor.

She only remembers Jon and the color of his skin as the sun shined down on them. She only remembers his hand holding hers and feeling like she belonged.  She remembers him pretending to see the world in black and white, but she remembers the understanding in his eyes as she spoke about the deep green of the grass and the red and oranges of the leaves in the fall. She remembers everyone else asking, asking about the color of the sky and how the flowers looked to her. She remembers him looking on as she descried it all.

She wakes and for a moment her eyes are closed and she wishes for it to have been a dream but as she opens her eyes she knows it is not. She know she will wake like this for the rest of her life, for a moment every morning she will live in a world where it never happened and she can still see the different shades of color of the sunrise. She will live for a moment in a world where Jon can still hold her hand and where he will call her beautiful. She will spend a lifetime remembering how the world looked in color but she will never see it again. She will watch as others find their soulmates and see how their eyes change when the color comes into their life. She will spend her life remembering. But every day as she wakes she will believe, believe for a moment that there is still color in her life, that she is not alone and that she will spend the rest of her days with her soulmate by her side.


	123. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya/Gendry Mafia AU

I goes something like this.

There is a girl and she loves a boy but she loves the thrill of excitement more. She loves the power of holding a gun in her hand.

There is a boy and he loves a girl. But he hates the way the world is made and he hates all those who doesn’t fight to make it better.

There is a girl and she lost so much so young. So she donned her armor and picked up her weapon and prepared to fight the world.

There is a boy and he lost the only one the loved when he was young and he decided that he would do everything in his power to keep that from happening to anyone else.

There is a girl and she protects the ones she loves. She holds her weapon in her hand and she does not back down.

There is a boy and he swears to protect the innocent and do good. He has a gun but he only fires if he needs to.

There is a girl and she swears to get revenge. She fires her gun and does not look back, does not hesitate and does not wonder if she is doing the right thing.

There is a boy and he believes in right and wrong, in good and evil.

There is a girl and she only sees power and the power to protect the ones you love.

There is a boy and he hates the way power affects the world.

There is a boy and there is a girl and they love each other. They hold each other in the night and they whisper in each other’s ears. Promises and sweet nothings.

There is a girl and there is a boy and they stand on different sides of a war.

There is a boy and a girl and they never want to part. But she loves the feel of a gun in her hand and the dream of revenge. He wants to make the world a better place, not for him but for everyone else. She does not care for others, only for those she loves. He hates injustice and does not wish to harm only to bring to justice, he believe in second chances. She does not.

There is a girl and a boy and they stand on different sides. They do not see eye to eye on much. But she loves the feel of his lips on hers. And he loves the way she smiles at him. She loves the way his arms surround her. He loves the way she fits against him.

There is a boy and there is a girl and they started out the same. But they took different paths.

There is a girl and she loves the feel of power and there is a boy and he wants nothing more than to have her close. There is a boy and he wants to protect the innocent and there is a girl how wishes for him to come to her.

There is a boy and girl and they stand on different sides of a war. Forever divided. Forever wishing.


	124. Chapter 124

She wakes up sweaty most nights, the memories fresh in her mind.  She would say nightmares, that’s what Sansa calls them, but oh how she wishes they were mere nightmares. They aren’t though. She sees it again almost every night. The smoke is burning her eyes and the screams from those around her fill her ears. She remembers the beginning, the hope that filled them all, the belief that they would make a change. They did, expect she’s not sure if it was worth it. If all the pain and loss was worth it. Change doesn’t come without cost Sansa had said in the beginning, she was right, Sansa was the smart one Arya could think, before all of this she would never had said that, but now she could see her sisters words for what they meant.

They believed in changed, in the possibility that they could make the world a better place. But they never considered the loses they would have to endure, they didn’t imagine what would be needed to sacrifice in order for them to make a change. They were young and they believed in change. They believed in the power they held and their ability to make a stand. For a moment they held all the power. They stood in the streets and they held their heads high and they cried for change. They had flowers in their hair and they held each other hands. For a moment they were the future and nothing could stand in their way. But the moment passed and reality set in.

There was burning and the smoke hurt their eyes and made them look away. There was gunshots and they were running for their life. There was flowers laying crushed on the streets and he future they imagined was slipping from their hands. There was blood on their hands and they pushed back. They fought fire with fire and guns with guns. Hope was a thing of the past and violence was the way to achieve something. They screamed and they fought back, they took back the streets. There was blood on their hands and they forgot how to wash it away. There was bodies on the streets and the smell of death surrounded them. She could no longer imagine the world she had wished for so long ago. She had a gun in her hand, she held life and death in her hand and her finger no longer hesitated.

She saw her Robb fall in front of her and all she could do was run. She could not stop running. She saw Bran lying in his hospital bed and she felt nothing but rage. Gendry’s hand slipped from hers and she was no longer sure what they were fighting for all she knew was that she could not stop.

They said they won. They celebrated on the streets and they talked of the world they would now create. But this was not how victory should feel. She can no longer remember how many funerals she had attended. Cannot remember how many was lost. She thinks they all fought for a world they had already lost, a world they lost when they picked up weapons and pushed back.

She wakes sweaty from a dream, a dream of memories. She remembers fire, smoke burning her eyes. She remembers the sound of gunshots. She remembers pain. Falling to the ground. Wondering if this was the end. Wanting it to be. Robb was gone. Bran would never walk. Her family never the same again. But it was never the end, she always had to get back up, keep fighting, keep going, keep running. 


	125. Arya/Stannis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt " Could you do Arya/Stannis Baratheon with the red witch trying to keep him under her spell but he's to captivated by Arya to care and Melisandre finds her influence over him waning :"

 

She doesn’t understand what the girl does to influence him so. She knows some call it jealousy, but her need for Stannis is not made in love or anything like it. She knows who he is and what needs be done for anything to move forward, knows what need to be sacrificed. The girl cares little for such things, she seems to only care for her brother and the north, does not seem to spare a thought for the bigger picture. The girl fights with the men in the yard and across from her he stands, watching as she spins around the men. She moves like few men and Melisandre knows the last time she saw someone move like that was across the narrow sea, in the east. The girls face always remain perfectly still, in combat and in conversation. She can not see the shades of living pass over the girls face when she speaks, but she knows that she lies. But she cannot tell lie from truth.  Stannis watches the girl with fascination as does most men at the castle. But she never spears anyone a glance, not unless it serves her on purpose. She is unyielding like the north that she came from. She is a risk. Too aware of herself and her surroundings, her eyes to trained on her goal and she knows the girl will do anything to achieve her goal. Without a regard for the bigger picture. Maybe the lord of light will come to her aid, but for now her eyes are closed when it regards the girl, there is nothing but darkness.


	126. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Could you tell it from Jon's POV? This was just so poignant and heart felt! Loved it!!" here you are and glad you liked it hope you like this too
> 
> Sequel to chapter 122

 

_My dearest Arya, how I will miss you. I wish we had more time. It feels silly to think so since I have been there for you entire life until now. But even though I was there I was not really there. I denied myself the pleasure of having you because I believed it would be better for you. I wish I had done differently. I wish I had let you know that I could see the red in your cheeks when you blushed, the blue in the sky being reflected in your eyes and the ever slight tan your skin had in the summer. But I hope your life will be good, that it will be filled with joy and love. Because maybe you were my happily ever after but right now I wish I’m only your once upon a time._

He remembers the moment he set eyes on her. He was only eight having just moved in with uncle Ned after his mother passed away. He was only eight but he knew, knew that one day he would meet someone and the world would no longer be black and white. It was hard to imagine since all he knew was different shades of grey. She was barely two and he knew that she would never remember the moment it happened. She would grow up in a world of color and she would not know why it was there. He decided then, when she babbled words that meant nothing and placed blocks on top of each other and tugged on his leg to make him help that he would protect her. Would keep her safe. Would not tell her of this. She deserved better than him. The world would not accept it and even if it did he would not force this on her.

She grew and she became something he never imagined. He watched her grow from a girl to a women and he wondered when it had happened. He loved her all along, but somewhere along the way he fell in love with her. But he had made a promise and he would not break it for his own selfish reasons. He would guard her, he would follow her to the end of the world. But he would not force her into something. He knew she would be better off like this, without the burden of having your cousin as you soul mate, without the world judging her. But some days he wished he was selfish. He wished he could take her in his arms and hold her close. He wished he could spin her around in his arms and he wished he could hold her hand walking down the street. He wished he had it in him to be selfish. But he never did.

_It takes only seconds for him to realize what is going too happened as he sees the car head for him. He closes his eyes and he wishes for it to be quick. He wishes he had told her. He wishes he would die knowing how her lips felt against his and having held her in his arms knowing she loved him as he loved him. He wished he had been selfish. He wished that he had been her happily ever after and not her once upon a time. But most of all he wished that she would not hate him. He wished that she would only see him as his once upon time and not her chance at a happy ever after. He wished that she would live and that she would love. He wished he had more courage and that he would have told her._


	127. Arya

The apartment seems cold and empty as she steps inside. Gone are the paintings in the hallway, gone is the armchair in the corner of the living room. She walks like a haze through what seems like the rumbles of her old life. Nothing is like before, everything has changed. Gone is the purple blanket that always laid in the couch. Gone is the wineglasses that stood in the bookshelf. Gone is the warmth and feeling of coming home. The books about art are gone from the living room table and gone is the chair that stood in front of the desk. Gone is the smell of him and the feeling of belonging here. Gone are the curtains that used to hang in the window in the bedroom. Gone is his clothes that used to hang next to hers. Gone is the feeling of being a part of something more than oneself.

Gone is the need to adapt to someone else. Gone is the need to take someone else’s needs in to consideration. Gone is the feeling of forgetting who you are. Gone is the feeling of cutting of pieces to fit together with someone else. Gone is the horrible plates she hated but could not speak about. Gone is the painting in their bedroom that she only was afraid of. She loved him more than she had loved anyone else before. But in the end she hated him more than anyone else too. She hated that he never cleaned the sink after himself. She hated that he never remember to hang his clothes up properly. There is safety in being with someone. But there is freedom in being alone. There is excitement in being allowed to discover yourself all over again. There was a feeling of belonging with him. But there is adventure to be had by herself. She will cry for him, she will miss him. Then she will shed her past and discover the women she has become without needing to please anyone else.


	128. Arya/Tyene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "You should pair up Arya and the sandsnakes in some way and i love the way you write the returned Arya. " hope you enjoy it

It’s completely weird and awkward being a guest at your ex-boyfriends current fiancés bachelorette party, not that she doesn’t like Sansa because she does, but still awkward. She and Willas parted as friends and Sansa was always okay with Willas being friends with his ex, something Tyene knew by experience not everyone was. Which is the entire reason she came to this thing, because Sansa invited her and so she accepted since Sansa had always been kind to her and it seemed the right thing to do. But standing amongst Sansa and her best friends, most of whom she has never met before while everyone knows she’s Willas’s ex, completely weird and awkward and she has no idea what the hell she is doing here. It’s even weirder because they’re standing outside some club waiting for Sansa’s sister to show up and everyone is slight annoyed and wondering what the hell is taking so long and for a moment Tyene considers making some stupid excuse and just going home.

But when a motorcycle stops right in front of them and the girl riding it takes of her helmet before hugging Sansa and polity saying hello to her friends as she makes her way of it, Tyene is pretty fucking happy she didn’t leave. She’s even happier about it when the girl stops in front of her and slowly runs her eyes over her before giving her smirk as she extends her hand towards Tyene not even trying to hide the fact that she just check her out and just maybe coming to this thing wasn’t a complete waste of her time. And as Tyene shakes her hand with a smirk of her own she thinks maybe this girl might just be worth sticking around a few hours for.

Later as she stares up at the bedroom celling above her as Arya slowly licks her way down her body, she is pretty fucking happy about Sansa Stark’s bachelorette party and the fact that she did in fact stay.


	129. Arya/Jojen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How about some sweet Arya/Jojen? Ever since they left the Stark crypts, Jojen's been having dreams about a grey eyed girl with some wolf connection. She's been called Weasel, Nan, Salty, Cat, Beth ...etc. He doesn't realize who she is until they finally meet." 
> 
> not super sweet maybe but hope you like it anyway  
> enjoy

 

He can’t see her. Or well he can see her, but it’s only pits and pieces, fragments. There will be a smell of pines and then next time a smell of candles burning. He will see a flash of a skinny sword and then he will see the stone walls of a temple. He hears names, but every time there is a different one, never the same and he never sees enough to understand. He feels as if he is pulled away every time he gets close enough to discover something important. He sees a girl begging for money and food and he sees a girl walking through the woods. He’s not sure why but there is something that leads him to believe they are the same girl. Maybe it’s her eyes, or the smells that surround her. Or maybe he is just imagining things.

When he finally meets her it is so different from who he wanted it to be. He always wondered about her, who she was and where she was going, where she had come from. It was silly but he felt something for her, something more than he felt for most people he saw in his visions. He had so many questions for her, so many answers he desired. And maybe he thought, he could have given her some things as well. As he does he suppose, their meeting is quick and leaves so much more to be desired. But he gets to tell her one thing, gets to make a difference in some small way.

He tells her to live. He’s not sure if she will remember. But as he meets her in the halls of wherever comes after life he tells her to live. To fight, that there is more out there for her, things waiting to happen. He hopes she believes him because he disappears and he does not see her again. He hopes that she took his advice that she fought and fought hard. He hopes she finds what she was looking for, that she found her way home. His life might be over but for the girl who seemed to have live so many life’s he hopes there is more to come and that she finds the one person she is supposed to be.


	130. Arya/Aegon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Could you do a modern Aegon/Arya story please?" here you are   
> Prepare for the fluff ahead and hope you like it

Most people found it amusing when they got engaged and it was Aegon who was the one planning the wedding. He didn’t mind though, he knew who he was marrying and Arya was not the girl to get excited over wedding plans he knew she was excited over marrying him it was the wedding plans itself that didn’t interest her. He however was the kind of guy who got exited cakes and wedding invitations. There was however one thing that he was forbidden from finding out. He might have known the color of the flowers and what plates and glasses they would have but he had no idea who she would look. If it was up to Arya herself she would probably have left the wedding dress to him as well as the shoes and how her hair should look, but both her sister and mother had stepped in and forbidden him from knowing anything about how Arya would look on their wedding day. And even if Arya complained about the many visits to the bridle store and the amount of times her sister and mother tried out different hairstyles on her, he was pretty happy with not having any idea how she would look. He wanted to be surprised, he wanted his eyes to widen in shock as she started to walk towards him. And in the end he knew Arya was pretty okay with him not knowing either, if the smirk on her face as she came to stand beside him was anything to go by. He admitted to probably looking a bit shocked, and maybe his mouth was open a tiny bit. But it wasn’t so much her looks that made him stare, even if she was beautiful. No he was more amazed at the fact the he had someone actually managed to marry Arya Stark, something he was a bit proud over but even more surprised seeing as he had been in love with her longer than he cared to admit, and her he was finally marring her.


	131. Arya

 

Its sounds like a fairytale when others tell it, the girl whose family fell apart and had to run away meets the boy whose family was destroyed years ago and who wants just as much revenge as the girl. They take back everything that was ones their or their families and what is left of both of their families can come back home and everyone is reunited, and happy and now they will live happily ever after.

Except life doesn’t work like that. Arya heard her father get killed and she was almost close enough to see them when her mother and brother was murdered. No matter if they took back her families company and restored what was left of them, that part never changed. Aegon’s family would never return and his only remaining family was an aunt who he never met before now and neither one them remembered their family.

They tell it like some fairytale, with a happy ending and clear villains and heroes. But Arya has learned that there is no black and white, ironic when she also remembers the house she spent years in with the same name. But the house did believe in it, there was duty and duty was the right thing no matter what it was that you actually did. Right and wrong. Arya liked to make the people who stole everything from her out to be villains. But she also remembers that there are people out there who would look and her and see nothing but a villain who did things only monsters did.

She and Aegon saw the world for what it was, a place where neither of them belonged. They put on a good front, the papers wrote about the happy couple and speculate when the wedding would be. In truth there would probably never be. They were broken people, depending on drugs and alcohol to make trough life. And they were probably better off without each other, would be happier with someone who didn’t see the world as covered in also shadows and darkness. But as terrible they were for each other they were also absolutely perfect. High, drunk or sober Arya would long for crawling in to bed next to Aegon and feeling him surround her. She craved him as much as she craved a glass of vodka during most times of the day. And she knew he craved her just as much. Too scared to leave each other, yet well aware that they were slowly killing each other. Yes, that was the reality, not the fairytale everyone told.

Even if she wished for it more than anything in the dead of night surrounded by nothing but her own monsters. Yes a fairytale would be quite nice.


	132. Arya & Tywim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Or a Tywin/Arya friendship kind of drabble " hope you will like it :)

 

“Why are your feet on the table? I don’t know how many times I have to remind you girl, tables are not a place for you to rest your feet on.”

“Don’t place them on the sofa either, the floor women, that is where you place your feet and not on top of my furniture.”

“Relax boss man or one of these days you are going to give yourself a heart attack.”

She could practicality hear Tywin rolling his eyes at her, although if had to do with her feet, her nickname for him or her comment about him relaxing, well that was a mystery although it was likely all of the above.

“Why do I even tolerate you?” The question would probably offend her should someone else had said it but Tywin asked the same question at least once a day.

“Because your life would be empty and boring without my company?” It had almost turned into a game, every time Tywin would ask the question Arya would come up with some, deemed by her, funny and witty answer. Some of the time she could almost see the small quirk in the corner of his mouth and other times she was only rewarded a sigh or a tired look.

“More likely it would result in me getting more sleep that I currently do.”

“Whoa man, I mean we are friends and all but I don’t even want to know why you are not sleeping enough and how it relates to me.”

“Oh be quiet girl, you know damn well how it affects me. I am sure there is someone else you would call at two in the morning when you’re drunk and need a ride home.” He was probably right, there was other people Arya could probably call at two in morning asking for a ride but calling Tywin was always the most amusing option to her drunk self.

“Well yes but it is your company I long for the most boss man.” This time Tywin snorted at her and looked up from the papers scattered across his desk.

“As your boss I do believe you have actual work do to because I am very sure that tormenting me is not in your job description. Get out of her and get to work girl.”

“As you command boss, but there is no need to pretend that my presence does anything but brighten your day. Also technically Tyrion hired me so who knows there could actually be something about that in my contract.” Standing up from the sofa and saluting him as she leaves his office and this time she really can see the twitch in his mouth as she fights a smile. Mission accomplished she thinks to herself.  


	133. Arya/Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to extand this to an multi chapter/drabble series so as soon as I finsish 1-2 more chapters I will post this sepretely so keep an eye out for that  
> anyway hope you like this chapter :)

“Where are you going to go?”

“Don’t know yet” He never even looked up from his packing to meet her eyes and she could not look away. She was hoping, even though she knew there was no chance what so ever. She wasn’t even sure what she hoped for, anything she supposed, the smallest of hints.

“I’ll send someone to pick up my furniture in a few days, but I don’t think I will come myself. If any mail shows up for me, send it to hot pie and he will make sure I get it.”

“Sure” Again his eyes never left the suitcase on the bed, putting in the last things before picking it up and going out in the hallway. She followed him, even though it would probably have been better to just stay in the bedroom until he left but she was a sucker for pain so she hovered in the hallway doorway as he put his shoes and jacket on.

“Why?” She looked up and meet his eyes, for the first time in days his eyes looked directly on to her and she froze.

“Why did you do it? And please don’t give me some bullshit reason that not even I believe. I’m tired of being lied to.” Her hand rubbed her arm, the sleeve of her shirt concealing her soulmark as she stared down on to the floor.

“I’m not sure.”

“Arya” His voice was hard and cool against her skin and she could not remember him ever sounding so cold when speaking to her.

“I felt… sometimes you look at me and I can see that you remember what I am capable of, what I did to survive and I just… I remember the first time we meet all those years ago and you never looked at me like that then. I wanted to feel like… you look at me and you remember what I am and you have never been okay with it.”

“You sleep with someone because I have never been okay with the fact that you have murdered people?”

“I was a teenager, alone and scared and I did the only thing I could to survive. So much of my life was about surviving and getting through the day and you never… you never forgave me for it. So yes Gendry, I sleep with someone because they didn’t look at me and saw all the things I have done as unforgivable and horrible and… He didn’t judge me for what I did for survival.”

“Was it worth it?” He stared directly at her as he asked the question and for a moment she froze. Worth it? What do you answer to a question that you know the answer but you wish for another answer, and you know that the answer you wish for is different from the answer he wants?

“Simple answer? No. Of course not. Complicated answer? For one night I got to feel like someone who wasn’t a screw up, someone who wasn’t messed up and so utterly beyond repair even the one person destined to be with her could not see a way to repair the cracks. I wish I could say no and be done with it, for your sake. But I wish I could say yes for my own, it would make this less painful and much simpler to deal with. But there is no simple answer. No right or wrong for this question. You want one simple answer, I want another and the truth…. The truth is so much more the both of those.”

“But you refuse to tell me who?”

“What’s the point of you knowing that? It won’t hurt less.” He looked away from her and bent down to pick up his bags and it hit her, he was leaving and she might never see him again.

“I wish I could take it back. I hate myself for it and I will never forgive myself either. I love you so much more than you could ever imagine. “And for a moment the harness slipped of his face and she might have felt hope but she knew that where was none because he would not forgive her.

“Don’t. Don’t spend your life hating yourself for this. Your right, I would never have been able to forget what you have done and for that I am sorry. But this is it. It’s cruel and mean but not all soulmates are destined to be together. Life screwed us over before you did. I hope you can come to too accept yourself, not just for this. But for everything that you have done. You didn’t deserve all of this. But neither did I. Now we must live with it.”

And just like that it was over, he was gone, out the door and out of her life. It was a strange feeling, since she was twelve and her world fell apart and she met him she had always had one reason to hold on. She had a soulmate and for his she had to live, she had to come back. And now he was gone, just like that one of the few reasons she had left for giving a hell was gone. She wonders if he lied, lied one last time to make her feel better, told her he would never be able to look at her without seeing the bad parts, the horrible parts. Maybe he could have and she was the one who really screwed it up. Maybe if she would have given him time then he could have… he could have seen past it and seen her for more than that. And now she would never know.


	134. Arya/Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Arya/Tyrion piece that's really fluffy" here you are some fluff, hope you all like it

“It does not look like you are working.”

“What do you mean? I am working like super much.”

“You are lying on my coach. With your eyes closed.” She can hear the smirk on his face despite the tone of bored disappointment, can picture him looking at her with the smirk on his lips and eyes lighting up with amusement.  

“I made your father laugh, or smile or whatever, or smile as much as Tywin can which is like a big accomplishment.”

“One of the things I will never understand is how you can like both me and my father.” She peaks one eyes open and stares at him where he is now sitting in front of his desk.

“You’re kidding? You and your father are like… super alike or whatever, your smile more often and you can be way cruder than your father but apart from that? You guys are quite alike. Also the way I like you is a bit different I like your father.” She has closed her eyes again but she hears him chuckle and move away from his desk and she feels the sofa dip as he sits by her feet and takes them into his lap.

“I should hope so, seeing as I am your boyfriend and he is my father. It’s just that you and him are so different he is so… Tywin and you are…”

“So me?” She opens her eyes and he looks at her and nods with an almost serious look on his face.

“Also back to the point, working. I am sad to tell you that making my father smile although an accomplishment does not actually count as working and if you’re luckily there will be takeout food waiting for you when you come home.”

“Damn right I will be lucky, cause none of us can actually cook unless you forgot that?” She moves her feet off his lap and sits up stretching.

“I never forget, I think I will be dying before I forget the attempt you made at cooking.”

“Cause you are so much better.”

“Never said that darling” She sticks out her tongue at him and he laughs at her childish antics before she heaves herself of the couch and starts moving towards her own office to get some work done. But she can’t stop herself from swaying her hips from side to side more than needed, making Tyrion laugh in the background as she leaves his office, a smile on her face.


	135. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long absense, health and life and other stuff got in the way of my writing but now I'm getting back to it so I will start posting here again and I'm also going to countine on what I intended to be my multi-chapter story. Trying to find my prompt list but as always I will glady take new prompts 
> 
> I hope you will like this drabble. Not supper happy with it myself but there will be more soon.

She was raised in shadows. Shadows and darkness. They first came when she was young. So she hid in the darkness where no one could see her. Shadows became her friends, she knew how they worked, knew how to move with them. Knew how to not be discovered. She learned from mysteries men, watched dangerous men. She learned how to lie from liars. She watched happy people and learned how to pass as them. She learned to pass by as an ordinary person, how not to stand out in a crowd. She learned how to make people pity her, how to get people to help her. She learned how to betray from those who betrayed. She learned how to spot a liar and she learned how to make them tell the truth. She was thought how to lure people from those who tried to trick her. She learned how to push away guilt, fear and morality in order to achieve her goals. She learned not to trust and not to rely on others. She learned that the shadows would hide her, would shield her from harm. She learned how to live in the darkness and not in the light. She did not learn how to step out from the shadows. She did not learn how to trust, how to lean on others or how to be honest. With time she forgot how to love, how it felt to be safe and sound, how to love and be loved in return. She forgot how happiness felt, how it felt to be safe. She did not know how to smile and mean it, did not remember a time when she had been happy although she knew she had been, could not picture it in her head, could not feel it inside of her. 

So when her family came back, came back from where they had been hiding and they called for her. When her family called her to do her duty she did. Because all she knew was revenge, she knew anger and hate and how to take revenge on those who dared hurt her family. But when there was no duty left that called for taking back, that called for anger and hate and revenge when the duty was to love? She did not know how to. So she went back to the shadows and she watched. She watched love and happiness and joy and thought that maybe, maybe if she watched enough she could learn how to love and be loved. How to smile from happiness and laugh from joy. Maybe if she watched all those things, if she watched how to live a life in the light she could learn how to do it.


	136. She was eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I just wanna say thank you to everyone who left comments on the last drabble
> 
> Hunger games-ish au

She was eight when they brought father home. She was eight when they brought father home to mother and she was eight when she saw her mother fall to her knees, screaming and crying at the same time. She was eight when she started to get thinner and thinner. She was eight when Sansa got up and held Rickon as he cried for mother did not move. She was eight when Robb started to hunt in the forest, making sure they were fed. She was eight when Sansa and Robb became their parents. She read books with Bran and she played games with Rickon. She watched mother lie still on her bed, Sansa feeding her. She was eight when her world shattered. She was eight when father was put to rest. She was eight when she cried silently in the night, not wanting do disturbed, not wanting to burden. She was eight when Sansa crawled into bed with her and held her shaking body. She was eight when she started to love her sister more than anyone else. She was eight when mother came back to life. She was eight when she put her trust in to her sister instead of her mother and that, that she could not, would not, take back, would not change.

She was ten when Robb brought her into the forest with him. She was ten when Robb showed her how to hold a bow and how to take down prey. She was ten when Robb put a knife in her hand and showed her how to give mercy to a suffering animal. She was ten when she found freedom beyond the fence. She was ten when she found freedom in the forest. Being two people help. I made them bring home more meat, it made them be able to feed their siblings more than before.  Robb tells her it’s because soon (three more years) he will start to work and won’t be able to hunt as often, and then it will be good if someone else in the family can. But she knows, knows because she has seen the fear on her brother’s face since he turned twelve and his name was added to the lottery. She knows he fears that his name will be the next on pulled from the bowl. She was ten when she held a knife in her hand for the first time. She was ten when she vowed to herself, that she would take care of her family. She would protect them with everything she had. She was ten when she hardened a little more, ten when she learned the gift of mercy,

She was fourteen when she stepped up on the stage and looked down on a crowd, sure that this was the last time she would look upon their faces. She was fourteen when she heard her sister’s name being read out loud from a note, one note among hundreds. She was fourteen when she stepped forward and volunteered instead. She had seen the horror on her big sisters face as they called her name and so she stepped forward. She had stepped forward and volunteered for death in her place. After father died and mother followed him, but only in soul and not body, Sansa had stepped forward and volunteered. She had been a scared ten year old but together with Robb she had stepped forward. So now it was Arya’s turn to step forward, to volunteer. Mother might have come back to life, but Arya knew that mother needed Sansa, that Bran and Rickon needed Sansa. Robb could hunt alone, Bran could climb alone and Rickon could play by himself. She could leave and they would be alright. But without Sansa they would not. She was fourteen when she arrived in a city that wanted her to fight for her life. She met a man who whispered in her ear in a foreign accent. He told her how to hide and how to shield herself. He told her how to play a game. A game filled with blood and tears. He told her how to take a life. She was fourteen when someone told her she could win a game of violence. She was fourteen when she stepped on to a stage. Fourteen when she told her family goodbye. Fourteen when she prepared for battle and death.

She was fifteen when she returned. She was fifteen when she stepped out on a stage and a crowd cheered and she was named a winner. She was fifteen when they called her a survivor, when people called her name and reached out their hands for her. She was fifteen when the capital called her a winner, instead of a killer. She was fifteen when she was celebrated for taking lives. She remembers running until she couldn’t run anymore. She remembers picking up the knife and aiming for the heart. She remembers pulling back the string and letting the arrow fly through the air. She remembers it like it was all a dream, blurry and out of focus. The edges are fussy and there is holes in the middle. But she knows that none of it was a dream. She knows that she took lives, she killed instead of being killed. She was fifteen when she is celebrated as a killer. She was fifteen when she sat on a train returning home, nothing left of the girl she once was. She was fifteen when her family hugged her and celebrated her return. She was fifteen when everyone called her a winner, a survivor, when nobody says the word that sits on her tongue. She was fifteen when she whispered the word in the night. She was fifteen when she becomes a killer.  

She was sixteen when word reaches the district. She was sixteen when rumors stopped being rumors. She was sixteen when the world rebelled. She was sixteen when she heard word of others standing up and saying no. No to the world they have. She was sixteen when she armed herself again. She was sixteen when Mother held Robbs broken body in her arms. She was sixteen when she took her siblings and made them run. She was sixteen when she leaves a dead brother and a broken mother behind. She was sixteen when she knows she will never forgive herself or this world. She took weapons of a dead guard, she took up arms and she stole food and then she told her siblings to run. She has heard rumors that there is life behind the wall. That the land beyond the wall is still home to people. That there is a safe haven left in this god forsaken world. She picks up Bran when he falls and she prays to gods she does not believe in. She runs across open lands, she walks through forest. She holds a gun in her hand and prays that she does not need to kill another living being ever again once this is over. She was sixteen when she picks up a knife and kills a guard for his weapon. She was sixteen when she saw her mother return to being a broken women. She was sixteen was she told her siblings that their mother was dead. She was sixteen when she told herself that it was not a lie, mother was dead, there was only a shell left. She was sixteen when she stepped out on the other side of Castle Black. She was sixteen when stared in to eyes, eyes that were the same color and shape that hers was, but did not hold the same darkness. She was sixteen when she brought her family to safety. Sixteen when it hurt to breath, hurt to put one foot in front of the other. Hurt to live.

She was sixteen when she took up arms and started to train, started to prepare, for war. She was sixteen when someone told her it was in her blood. She was sixteen when she was told that she was made for war. She was sixteen when a man with white and red hair returned. A man who had once whispered in her ear and told her how to kill once again whispered. He told her not how to win a fight but how to win a battle. He showed her a bigger game. He showed her how to play a game filled with violence and guns, tears and blood. He whispered in her ear how to play the game of war. How to lead. How to speak. How not to kill a single person but how to be prepared to kill hundreds. She was sixteen when she met a man with eyes like her own and hair so like hers. She was sixteen when she met a man she was told was family. Cousin. He told her of her father sister, the one who he never spoke of. He spoke of a first failed rebellion. She was sixteen when Jon told her to stand by his side. She was sixteen when she was asked to be a leader of a rebellion. She looked on battle plans and she listened to plans of destruction and death.  She stood in front of hundreds of men and women and told them to pick up their weapons and fight for their lives. For their freedom. For everyone’s freedom. They put her in uniform and told her to speak. To lead. To fight. She was sixteen when she was told to put her life on the line. Again. She was sixteen when she laid in her sisters arms and cried. She was sixteen when she was glad that her sister was to play the game behind the lines of battle, that Bran was deemed to intelligent to send to war. That Rickon was still too young. She was sixteen when she armed herself for battle. She was sixteen when she prepared for war. She was almost seventeen when they sent her to one.

She was seventeen when she ran across a battlefield. She was seventeen when she fired in to enemy lines, killing everyone who stood before her. She was seventeen when she led an army. She was seventeen and the rebellion was hers to lead. She was seventeen when she pressed her lips against lips that spoke a foreign accent. She was seventeen when hands found their way underneath her clothes. She was seventeen when she took a man to bed. A man who had showed her how to kill, how to lie. A man who had whispered words of violence and blood. She was seventeen when the same man whispered words of passion in her ear. She was seventeen when she pressed her naked body against his. She was seventeen she made battle plans. She was seventeen when she led men and women to war and the followed. She was seventeen when some of the men and women who followed her died. She wished for her sisters arms, for her mother’s gentle voice, for Robbs laughter. For Brans company and Rickons happiness. She wished for her father, for the smell of him, for his arms around her and his calming words in her ear. She was seventeen when she first wished for death.

She was seventeen when she hid behind enemy lines. She was seventeen when she killed men and women who slept. She was seventeen when she realized that they were right. She was seventeen when she realized that those who had once said she was made for war, they had been right. She was seventeen when she forgot how to do anything else than how to kill, how to fight and how to shed blood. She was seventeen when she made battle plans and planed for people to die. She played a game. A game of death and destruction. She played a game and she played it well. To well. She was seventeen when a man whispered in her ear how to get closer to win a game of violence. She was seventeen when a man whispered in her ear how to kill someone on the same side of the battle. She was seventeen when she killed, not with weapons, not with her fists. She was seventeen when she killed in the dark, in the shadows. She was seventeen when she slipped poison in to a glass. She was seventeen when she played an entirely different game. She was seventeen when she was given more power. She was seventeen when she played a game, not of death and destruction, but of power.  

She was eighteen when she made a plan. She was eighteen when she picked a team. She was eighteen when she played to win. She was eighteen when she took a team of the best soldiers and led them underground. She was eighteen when she made her way towards the capital. She was eighteen when killed a man before she left. She was eighteen when she killed a man who had once showed her how to kill. She slipped into his room in the night, she let his whisper in her ear once last time. She pressed her lips to his and her body to his. She was eighteen when a man with red and white hair, with a strange accent whispered in her ear for the last time. She was eighteen when he looked in to her eyes and realized that the student had become the master. She was eighteen when she pressed her lips to his forehead and begged for forgiveness. She was eighteen when she killed the man who showed her how to kill. She was eighteen she left the battle camp to slip away in the night, followed by her soldiers she starts to make her way to the capital. She was eighteen she starts to plan how to end the game. She was eighteen when she does not care to win a game of death and destruction but only to end it. She was eighteen when she does not care if she lives or dies in the end.

She was eighteen when she reaches the capitol. She was eighteen when she hides with her soldiers in the city of the enemy. She was eighteen when a man with black hair and strong arms finds her and helps her hide. She was eighteen when meets a man who lives in the capital but hates in as much as she does. She is eighteen when she learns the not everyone who lives here are evil. She was eighteen when a man with black hair and strong arms help her understand the capitol. His eyes are as blue as the sky and his words are kind, but she can see the hardness in him. She offers to take him with them when they move forward towards the goal. He refuses. She was eighteen when a man whispers words from his heart. He tells her he will not kill. Will not sacrifice himself to punish those that harmed him. She was eighteen when a man begs her to stay, not to play the game of war. But she knows that is it too late. She has already sacrificed herself, has given away parts of herself to this war. She is not whole and she will never be. She does not know how to stop playing the game. She was eighteen when she leaves a good man under the cover of night. She was eighteen when she kissed a man goodbye and promised she would be back for him.

She was nineteen when she walked thought the presidents palace. Her soldiers letting in the armies into the city. She was nineteen when she made it to her goal. She was nineteen when she walked through corridors with her gun in hand. She was nineteen when she played to end a game. She was nineteen when a man told her that he was impressed with her. He told her he had watched her. That he was in awe of her skill, determination and mind. She was nineteen when a man told her that this, this would be her legacy. That she had made her legacy in the same manor that he had made his. That she would live forever, just as he would. She was nineteen when a man who had murdered hundreds, thousands, told her that she was like him. She was nineteen when she held her gun and pulled the trigger and she was nineteen when she missed a kill on purpose. She was nineteen she decides that this, this would not be her legacy. She was nineteen when she let the soldiers take the man she blamed for it all. She gives up some of the power she has taken. Because she remembers a man with red and white hair whispering in her ear. Remembers him telling her that she would be the one to end it all and she refuses. She refuses to be a puppet, she refuses to let someone else pull at her strings. She is in charge of her own destiny. She was nineteen when she watches a city celebrate victory and defeat at the same time. She was nineteen when she runs to a house. She was nineteen when she tried to keep a promise she once made. She was nineteen when she went back for him. She was nineteen when she finds dust and broken things in the place where a house once stood. A house that had a man who lived in it. A man with eyes as blue as the sky and kind words. A man with dark hair and strong arms. She was nineteen when she falls to her knees and grieves for a man far too kind for this dark world.  She was nineteen when she wished for death. Nineteen when she wished for it more than she had ever done before.

She was nineteen when she started too blamed herself. She was nineteen when she looked down on death and destruction and blamed herself for all of it. She was nineteen when she looks down on the world and thinks it would have been better off without her. She was nineteen when she first wishes she would have died in the arena. She screams in the night. In the night when she sees them. All those whose lives she took. Faces she knows and masses of faceless people. Every time she closes her eyes she sees them. She was nineteen when her sister once again climbed into her bed and held her close, sinning softly, just as she had done all those years ago. She was nineteen when she hid her face in her sister’s neck and wished the world would go away. She was nineteen when she cried one last time. She was nineteen when she woke and found that one more piece of her was missing.

She was twenty when she finds herself wandering dark streets in the night. She was twenty when she meets a man in the streets and under the darkness of night hands him money. She was twenty when a man sells her something to make her sleep at night. She was twenty when she bought something to make the pain go away. She was twenty when she first swallowed a pill, closing her eyes and wishing for the pain to go away. She covers the mirrors in the tiny apartment she lives in, can’t, won’t, look at herself. She can’t bear to see what she has become. She lies down and for the first time in forever, she sleeps. She does not wake from screaming and there are no faces haunting her dreams. Sansa takes her place as one of the leaders and Arya watches from a far. She was born in violence, made in war, has death in her veins. She was born to lead an army to war and Sansa was born to put a nation back together. Bran and Rickon gets to go back to school and sometimes when she watches Rickon she can see it. See the anger behind his eyes. She whispers to Sansa to watch him, to keep him sane. She will not let her brother fall victim to the thing that burns in her own veins. She was twenty when she decided to numb the pain. She was twenty when she gave in to the pain. She was twenty when she started to give up.

She was twenty when the world started to heal itself. She was twenty when the people started to rebuild the land that had been destroyed. She was twenty when everyone around her started to move forward. She was twenty when she discovered that she could not. She was twenty when she walk into a prison and faced a man she had intended to kill. He had two weeks left to live and she had no idea what she did standing in front of her. He looks at her and smiles. She does not know why she finds herself down her but she finds herself unable to walk away. His grin is feral and he reminds her of a lion, about to devour his prey. But she is no one’s prey. Her smile is just as feral as his. Her back just as straight. But somehow he seems to look right through her. He says that she would have been great. That she could have lead the nation to greatness. That her mistake was being a soldier. She had not only ordered death and destruction she had brought it down. He says she played the game wrong. That the world would not want to see her as its leader that she would always be a reminder of death. He calls her a wolf and she turns her back on him. She says she never wanted to lead. She says she will celebrate when he dies. She hears a whisper as she leaves, liar. She stands on a stage, a stage where once she had been named a winner, a survivor. She stands on a stage and watches as they take the head of the man she has hated more than anyone. And then she understands. He might be dead, but the hate inside her has nowhere to go. She can’t celebrate his death, his life gave her something to hate and now, now her hate will consume her. She was twenty when the hate burned inside her. She was twenty when she held a pill in her hand swallowed it, not to sleep but to be able to live.

She is twenty-one when Sansa comes home with a ring on her finger and a smile on her lips. She is twenty-one when Bran holds his first, she is sure there will be many more the come, degree in his hand. She is twenty-one when Rickon brings home a girl with a sweet smile that seems to make the anger in his eyes fade. She is twenty-one when she knows they will be okay. She holds a glass of champagne in her hand and toasts to her sister. She hugs Bran and says she knows he will achieve greatness. She smiles at Rickon and rest a hand on his shoulder and tells him that their parents would be proud. She holds a glass of champagne in her hand and pills in the other. She looks down on a city rising from the ashes of a war she lead. She closes her eyes and hears a foreign accent whisper in her ear. She sees eyes as blue as the sky and hair as dark as the night. She can smell her father and she can see her mother’s smile. She can hear Robb’s laughter. She see children whose life’s she took in the arena and she can see they give her forgiveness. She is twenty-one when she lays down to sleep one last time. She is twenty-one when she gives in. She is twenty-one when she closes her eyes and remembers a life of death and destruction. She is twenty-one when she is able to let go of the hate in her veins. If you play the game, you win or you die. She is twenty-one when she realizes that death does not mean losing and winning does not mean surviving. She is twenty-one when she takes her final breath. She is twenty-one.


	137. Arya/Jon

“I love you. And I hate you.” She sits on the bed, eyes cast at the floor but she knows he stands in the corner, knows his eyes are focused on her, and knows he watches her.

“I love you” His voice is quiet and there is fear in his voice as he speaks, fear of rejection, and fear of heartbreak.

“I know that. Don’t you think that I know that? I love you as well but it does not fix things. It does not heal things.” Her voice is strong even if she still refuses to look at him, it’s easier this way. Talking without looking at him, because she knows that if she looks at him she will break, she will crumble.

“I just want to be with you. I just want to spend time with you. Is that so wrong?” His voice sounds strong in the room but yet so broken. Like there is something missing inside of him, something important, something vital.

“I know. _I know._ But my life is out there and I am stuck here inside with you. I should be living but I’m not.” She looks up for the first time, meeting his eyes, grey meeting grey. “If I could I would spend my life with you I would. But I can’t. Even before… before it happened we didn’t stand a chance. And now… now there’s even less of a chance. We were never meant for a happy ending.”

“I just want to… I just want to love you. Is that so wrong?” He moves from the corner, sitting down next to her taking her head in his hand, their foreheads leaning against each other.

“No. No it’s not wrong. But I can’t live my life with you here and I want to live Jon. I want to live, please let me live.”

“Even if it means I will leave?”

“Yes” There are unshed tears in her eyes, her eyes looking more like silver than the normal grey color they usually have.

“I just want to love you. I love you Arya. _I just want to love you._ ” The last words are nothing more than a whisper as he presses his lips to hers and she closes her eyes for a moment. Just for a moment. But when she opens them he is gone. They space he just sat in nothing more than air. She does not know what is worst. The fact that he is gone or the knowledge that he will return.

He is gone and therefore he cannot return. But he returns and therefore he is not gone. It’s hard sometimes to tell dreams from reality. Especially when you want the dream to be reality. She wants him back, wants to see him smile at her one more time. Wants to be held in his arms. But she also wants to tell others of him, wants to share him with the world but she cannot. For he is gone and only she will see him when he returns, only she will ever see him again. Sometimes it’s hard telling dreams from reality. Sometimes it’s hard remembering that he is gone when he returns to her. To remember that he cannot return, not truly, no matter how many times he does, for he is dead, buried and grieved and yet he returns to her and only her. She hates him for it, and yet she loves him all the same. Loves him like she has never loved another human being. For he is everything. In the night she whispers “he is gone” and in the morning she wakes to find him by her side. What is worse, him being gone or him returning to her all the same? She's not sure anymore. 


	138. Arya/Tywin

He had always prided himself on being a smart man. Making smart moves and knowing when not to move. But it seemed he had been fooled. It seemed like he had been played, the master of the game had been taken down. He feels ridicules as he looks across the table at his calm wife, coughing and trying to speak while she simply stares at him. He feels ridicules because people told him she was a gold-digger that she was after his money, his power. He feels ridicules because now he remembers those grey eyes and were else he had seen them. He has been played like a fool, beaten at his own game and most of all he feels like a fool because he loved her. She most have seen something in his eyes because she rises from her seat and walks across to his side, leaning down and placing a hand on his cheek.

“Why now?” His words come out strained and with effort, his voice weak.

“Because you have played your part. I no longer have any need for you my dear. I am your wife now, what’s yours is mine and I need the things you have. But I also need you gone. You took the things that I held dearest all those years ago and now it seems like I will do the same to you, revenge is something that is in my blood. You and your family made sure of that. Your legacy will fall right here where mine will rise. “

“You will... they will find out… they will take you down… for this” Every word is a strain on his body as he struggles to breath.  

“They won’t my dear, don’t fear for me. You will be an old man dying from a heart attack leaving his poor young pregnant wife all alone. Don’t worry. I have planned this for such a long time, do you really believe I would let myself be caught now? I am no fool.” He looks at her stomach, rounded with their child. Oh how he had rejoiced when she told him, he would finally have his legacy carried on through a child that he knew would not turn out to reject him, make a fool of himself or just being foolish. He falls to the floor and the last thing he sees is Arya’s face above him, as beautiful as ever, and as cruel. For a moment he thinks he hears her whisper something.

_“For what it’s worth my dear… I loved you more than I planned for. But not enough.”_

He’s not sure if he imagined it or not as he closes his eyes. He’s not sure if he wished it was real or not.


	139. Sansa & Arya

Sansa sat on the bottom of the stairs and watch as her little sister once again packed up her life into a bag. Sansa always found I fascinating that one’s life could fit into a backpack. Every time Arya came back home she had more stuff than when she left but when it was time to leave somehow it all fit back into her backpack. Sansa thought about it when she moved out of her childhood home and in with Willas, how much things she had, there was boxes after boxes of just things and here her sister was, fitting her entire life into backpack. Sansa thought that that must be what freedom felt like, being able to pack up and leave whenever you wanted. Not worrying that you’re leaving things behind, because your life fits on your back. Sansa does this every time Arya leaves, she sits on these stairs, watching her sister putting her life into a bag pack and ponders about it. Then she drives Arya to the airport and she sees her sister leave once again. The first time I wasn’t on purpose, father had to deal with an emergency at work, mother had to deal with Rickon, Jon had left home and Robb was busy with whatever girl he had been seeing at the time, and Bran of course didn’t have a driver’s license. And with time it became their thing. They had never really shared anything although they fought less with time they were still so very different. But this became their thing, Sansa watched as her sister fit her life into a backpack and then drove her to the airport, thought about life and waved her sister of.

Arya lived her life all around the world and once in a while she would come home, sometimes because they called and sometimes simply because she wanted to. She came when father died, stayed the longest she ever had since she first left. When Sansa called her in the middle of the night crying about Harry cheating she opened the door a day later and found her sister on the other side. When Robb’s wife gave birth she showed up, two days late but there. Once Sansa came home to her sister sitting outside her door, her eyes more tiered then they had ever been and although Sansa wanted to ask she knew that she wasn’t supposed to. Sansa wanted to talk about things, Arya wanted to be silent, but not alone. She was so much like father in that way and what wasn’t father was Lyanna and Brandon. Once she whispered to Arya, on a phone with her sister half a world away, that father loved Arya the most because of that, because she was had the wolfs blood just like Lyanna and Brandon had had. Arya had been silent for several minutes and then whispered in a voice that Sansa had never heard her sister use, a broken, sad voice that she never wanted to hear again. “They’re both dead.” Arya had whispered those words in the dead of night and Sansa understood, for just that moment she knew that exact thought in her sisters mind and she knew that her sister thought that maybe father showed her all that love, not because he loved her more, but because he thought she would be ripped from this world like his brother and sister. And to that Sansa could give to words of comfort, no answers to that question existed within her. Once in a while Arya would bring someone home with her but her sister had never brought the same person more than once. The first couple of times it happened they would ask about the person, but Arya never spoke of anything and after a while they stopped asking. But Sansa could see the changes.

After Aegon Arya always had something blue, a ponytail, socks or a scarf around her neck, it did not matter what it was as long as she had something. After Daenerys Arya always wore some sort of braid in her hair. After Gendry Arya refused to wear dresses, she had never liked them but before him but together with mother Sansa had managed to make Arya wear dresses for special occasions but after Gendry she refused. After Jaqen, after Jaqen Arya did not change the way she looked or the way she dressed but there was something different about her, like Jaqen had changed something deep down and most of the time Arya could hide it, but sometimes it would shine through. A hardened look in her eyes. Arya never spoke of people she had once brought home, never answered the questions and sometimes it seemed like she pretended they had never existed to being with.  

And yet Sansa envied her sister for her freedom, her eyes had hardened, sometimes she it seemed she spoke but more and less then she once used to. Her sister was changed and sometimes it was not for the better Sansa had once thought. And yet Sansa envied her sisters freedom, her sister had left her home and she had the world at her feet, something Sansa had never felt like she had. She loved her life but sometimes she wondered what it would feel like to wake up and know that you could do anything you wanted, you could go where you wanted, you could catch a plane to some foreign place and some strange city, you could wake up and change your life if you so wished.

She told her sister one night, her sister home sitting in the corner of Sansa’s sofa holding a cup of tea in her hands, laughing a smile on her lips as she told tales of her travels. She said she envied her sister for her freedom, said that sometimes she wished that she was as free as Arya was. Sansa had never seen her sister look as old as she did as she raised her head and looked into Sansa’s eyes before speaking, and then looking out the window, staring out into the night, eyes searching for something that could not been seen.

“Freedom has its price. To be free is often to be lonely. Loneliness I wish for no one. But I am free and I have paid the price. Freedom is something different for everyone, for me it is to go where I wish and I have tasted it so now I can’t give it up. But freedom has a price.”  


	140. Arya/Jaime

It wasn’t a love story for the ages. It wasn’t even a love story really. No, their story had no happy beginning or ending, it wasn’t even happy in the middle. Their story was filled with grief and pain, loss and sadness, anger and revenge, horror and rage. Their story was not one of love and happiness, no their story would be told but it would be told with horror and sadness. Their story was not one you told your children, their story was not one you wanted. But at least it was a story, some never got that much.

Before the event Arya knew little of what her family did. But she prided herself in knowing some at least, that was also before the event. The event as she called it was seeing her father being killed by the Lannister’s, whom she knew was rivals of her family or well rivals pretending to be friends. Not long after the event came the second event, the second event was almost making her way to her mother and brother and being almost within reach of them when they were killed, by the Frey’s (whom was paid by the Lannister’s, she learned later). So there she was, a thirteen year old girl, parent’s dead, oldest brother dead, half-brother in the army, sister missing and younger brothers missing. She did the only thing she could. She became a better than anyone had ever been. She started small, picking pockets to survive a day or two more, than she started stealing from people’s homes. That was how she got picked up by the house, and the house thought her everything else she needed to know. Although the house had never ended to let her go, to be fair if you teach someone how to lie how do you ensure that they don’t lie to you? If you teach someone how to kill, how do you ensure they don’t kill you? And if you teach someone how to help run a mafia organization how do you ensure that they won’t just start their own?

Well so okay she didn’t start her own mafia, she merely took her families back and became its leader. It’s all in the details.  So Arya took back what was once her family’s and she found her reaming siblings. Then she might have joined the Stark mafia with the Tully one (technically she was half a Tully so it was also family), put Edmure back in charge of it (her uncle was nice, kind, and easy to control, Bryden her great uncle was harder to control, he watched her with more suspicion) and then slowly made her way to the top. Then it became more… problematic. The Lannister’s were proving harder to end then she would have liked. So they came to a truce. Or to be more specific, a wedding. A marriage. Arya Stark and Jaime Lannister got married on a Sunday. First in a godswood and then in a sept. It was a lovely wedding, no one got their throat cut and no one chocked on the cake. To be fair if either Cersei or Tywin Lannister would have been alive, they might have chocked without the help of the cake, or Ned and Catelyn Stark to be even fairer.

They moved in together and slept in the same bed, together they ran the biggest mafia that the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen. They spent lazy Sunday mornings together in front of the TV and they had make up sex after fights. They cooked dinner together and they did not know if they were to cry from happiness or sadness when they discovered she was pregnant.

But this was not a love story. No this story did not have a happy beginning, middle or end. Arya Stark would not been known for having a happy end to an otherwise horrible story. And she would not be known for forgiving, or forgetting. Jaime died in his sleep while his pregnant wife slept beside him and while no one dared to say it, everyone knew it was not from natural causes. At the funeral everyone talked about her, about her tears and if they were real or fake, truth be told she wasn’t sure herself.


	141. Arya & Brandon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, later today I will be posting a new story, I got a prompt from Anam_Cara and plot bunnies’ happened, so I will be turning that into a series of one-shots so I decided to post that separately, so check that out if u want to
> 
> And I am working on some of the other promts that you guys have left and of course as always if you have a prompt leave a comment :)
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this little drabble

Ned brings home a girl, red-faced and screaming and as Brandon becomes an uncle for the fourth time he can’t help but remember another girl placed in his arms, one that was his to protect. One he failed to protect.

Brandon never wanted children, but he can’t help but wonder if his children would have been like her. His niece is a force of nature, wild and free and uncaring for rules that she deems stupid and pointless. She is beyond reckless, she is beyond courage and Brandon is grateful that he never had children.

She is Lyanna in many ways, she protects the weak and she wants a life that no one else understands. But she is himself too, reckless and without abandon, she runs into danger without thinking, she speaks then thinks. She is Benjen when she looks upon the world and wants to see it all, wants to do more than most ever think about doing. She is Ned when speaks with understanding and inspirers loyalty. She is every one of them, and none at all.

She is born in summer but whit the winter in her veins. She stands tall beneath the cold and the wind cannot make her bend.  She is the wolf in the night, which stalks its prey. She has ice in her veins and fire in her eyes. She is the north come human, she is the queens of old.

Jon leaves and he can see it in his niece’s eyes. The last rope binding her has been broken, she has been freed. And Brandon fears. Because once he was too late and if he is again, he fears he will break. It seems red-faced screaming girls are his undoing, and shell they be his bane he will let them. Girls that love without thinking first, girls with willpower to rival the long winters.

His brother brought home a girl and as the girl grew into a women they all watch as they fear that she will become Lyanna. It turns out they are wrong, because as much as she is Lyanna she is her brothers more. She is not the one that needs to be saved, she is the one who will do the saving. She is the sword in the darkness, the shields that guards. She is the knight in shining armor and they all should have known better.


	142. Arya/Myrcella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Arya/Myrcella
> 
> Might do a part 2 of this one, we will see

The gravestone seems to stare right at her, which she knows is impossible but still she can’t shake the feeling. She always been very logical, believe only what you can see type of person, Arya had been the opposite. She loved story’s about magic and dragons and things that to Myrcella seemed so silly and part of fairytales. But for Arya everything could be real. She would swear that the old goods whispered things in the threes. That the children of the forest still lived. She loved fairytales and stories from the past. She was amazing at believing.

Myrcella believed in Arya. She believed in the girl that was the first one to make her smile after her father died. She believed in the girl that danced in the moonlight and seemed to have stepped out of a fairytale. She believed in the girl that made the impossible seem possible and could make her laugh until her stomach hurt, who could make her smile like a fool and who could make it feel like her heart would beat out of her chest from pure happiness. Arya was like the other piece of Myrcella’s soul. If Myrcella was right than Arya was left. And Arya could have believed for the both of them. Only life was cruel.

Lost in combat.

Those were the words she was told. Lost. Like a sock that disappeared in the washer and the turned up a few weeks later behind the sink.  Lost like a pen that you could have sworn you put in your bag after class but for some reason you could not find. Like your keys being swallowed up by the couch.

In implied that whatever it was that had been lost could be found. But Myrcella was not very good a believing. Arya had been the one that shrugged her shoulders when Myrcella had lost a sweater, had been the one to say it would turn up sooner or later. It always did. But Myrcella, no matter how much she wanted, could not believe that Arya would just turn up one day in one of those places that Myrcella had sworn she checked and then when Arya looked there she would always find it.

The word lost seemed to taunt her. Lost meant that Myrcella could not find it in herself to believe Arya would turn up again, but she still couldn’t throw away her things. Right next to Myrcella’s shoes stood Arya’s. Next to Myrcella’s body wash stood Arya’s. There was beer in the fridge and lemon scented candles on the table.

Lost meant that everyone slowly started moving forward, but Myrcella couldn’t. Because Arya wasn’t some sock that had been lost in the washer. She wasn’t a pen disappearing.  Arya was all that was good in this world. Arya was the most important thing in this world.

And Myrcella was a sock whose mate had gotten eaten by the washer.


	143. Arya/Edric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happy fluffy Arya/Edric Dayne
> 
> hope you all like it

It became a ritual. The first time they had Sunday morning breakfast together they were both on their way home from someone else when they ran into each other and somehow ended up getting breakfast together. They hadn’t seen each other form years but somehow sitting in a shabby breakfast place it seemed like no time had passed at all.  

The second time it’s a similar situation, both of them wearing last night’s clothes and yet they end up sitting across from each other and a twenty-four diner, drinking coffee, sharing a piece of pie and laughing at the past.

The fifth time neither of them are one their way home from somewhere else and yet they both end up in the same shabby café that that had breakfast together in a couple of months ago. They don’t talk about it. They just are. They laugh and smile and talk and they pretend like it’s a confidence that the two of them both ended up there that morning.

The tenth time he finds her on his doorstep, it’s after her Brans accident and she is wearing yesterday’s clothes and she has fresh tear stains on her face. They don’t go out for breakfast that morning, instead he feds her chocolate and holds in while she cries.

The fourteenth time, she finds him. The Dayne family has too many graves and too few members alive and they graveyard is where the most of his family lives. She shows up on the anniversary of his father’s death as he sits in front of father’s grave with roses and coffee for him. Because she knows he won’t be able to eat anything.

The eighteenth time, they wake up together. His arm around her as they lie in his bed. She manages to drag him out of and up for breakfast only with the promise that they can return afterwards.

And so Sunday breakfast becomes their things. Regardless of whether, or season, and of everything else that is going on, they find a nice place every Sunday and eat breakfast together.


	144. Arya/Jaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya/Jaime tried to make it happy but couldn't seem to write them happy so maybe I will managed a happy sequal
> 
> Hope you all like it

Jaime has never been a man of fear. But standing at the city’s wall looking out over the army inching it way towards King’s Landing? Well he has never been a man of fear but at the moment fear seems to suit him. Cersei refused to feel fear. Refuses to see the situation for what it is. She will burn the city down before letting it fall. Jaime has never been a man that asks for forgiveness. But it seems this is the day where all changes. All things most come to an end he supposes.

This time he does not sit upon the throne. No he sits at its steps, Cersei’s head on his lap, her eyes closed and her chest not moving. He does not smile and he does not gloat. No this time is nothing like the last time.

Except one thing. As he sits in a pool of broken vows he finds himself meeting the same grey eyes he did the last time. These eyes sit on someone else entirely though. This girl, women, is proud like her father, but there is a burning storm of anger inside her eyes and not as much judgment as he thought there would be.

Ned Stark’s youngest daughter might have her father eyes, but this day ends very different from the first time he was here. Ned Stark walked away from a throne. His daughter does not. She sits on the iron throne not sparing him a glance and he can see the wolf and dragon dancing on her cloak. The rumors where true then. The prince that was promised and the she-wolf of the north were married.

But Arya Stark does not wait for her husband, she sits on a throne like it was made for her and only her. As her wolf lies at her feet and Jaime can only look up and her and thinks, that this women, she seemed as hard as the iron that forged her throne.

Way she spares him he has no idea, all he knows as she presses her lips to his is that this story seems familiar. And it has never ended well for him.


	145. Arya/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info first, I'm planning too continue writing in this work until I reach 150 chapters, I won't stop writing afterwards but I will be creating a new work/works where I post just because I feel like this story is beginning to get to many chapters. Just a heads up. If u want to you can also go follow my new writing blog [AO3BookNerdie](http://ao3booknerdie.tumblr.com) and leave requests and prompts for drabbles there, or just leave a comment down below. My goal is to write all of them at some point, but I would rather skip one or put it of then post something that you or I wont be happy with. I also want to say thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, they mean super much to me <3
> 
> Some Arya/Jon meet again

The end is bittersweet. The help they need come too late. Too late for him at least. He see them charge forward. Thousands of men. Men he has dreamt would come. But they never did. A dragon cries above them and Jon thinks he must be losing his mind. Not because of the dragon but become of the women leading the army charging to their aid.

The direwolf is bigger than Ghost, only barley but still. And atop it sits a women. Time stands still around him as the women thrown herself down from the beasts back. She moves with more grace than Jon has ever seen. There is beauty in her movements. Her braids whip around her as she moves. The sword seems part of her as she fights.

Help has arrived and he can finally relax. It stills seems cruel though. That she would come to his aid and he only fall because of that. He is too wrapped up in his own mind. To wrapped up in the women before him. He is to slow.

He falls to his knees, afraid that he will die before he can speak to her. Afraid that he will never hear her voice again. But that gods seems to have mercy. Before has time to cry out her direwolf rips apart the white walker attacking him and she falls to her knees beside him. Both of their direwolfs circling them.   

Her hands are on his face and he looks into grey eyes that mirror his own. He could lose himself inside those eyes. There is pain and anger. But also kindness and love. He looks into the face of the one person he has loved most. The one person he always loved.

The end is bittersweet. No end like his could be truly sweet. But now he knows that she lives. He has looked into her eyes one more time. He has seen her. He has seen her fight and he has seen the women she has become. He closes his eyes and for a few moments he can feel her lips pressed to his. At least he dies knowing what home feels like. At least he dies in the arms of the one he loves the most. He can feel her tears on her face as she presses her lips to his and he wants to tell her that all will be well. But he has never been good a lying to her, so with his last strength he presses his lips harder to hers.


	146. Arya/Myrcella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to chapter 142

Myrcella watched as Arya shipped out, she watched as the person she loved more than life itself packed her things away put on a uniform and stepped on a plane. She watched as the person she wanted to spend her life with traveled hundreds of miles away, not knowing if she would see her again.

Myrcella came home to an empty apartment. She saw Arya’s shirt hanging one a chair. She saw beer standing in the fridge. She looked at pictures of their life together. She looked down on her finger and looked at the ring she wore. She went to sleep in a bed that did not feel like her own anymore. She looked at the space where Arya should be and she closed her eyes and prayed to gods she wasn’t sure she believed in.

Myrcella opened her door to two men in uniforms. She was told the love of her life was missing and she stared at the house around her. She stared at the shirt hanging on the chair and the lemon candles on the mantle. She looked at the space that Arya should occupied in their bed. She looked at the pictures and she looked at the ring on her finger.

Myrcella sat across from Robb and Jeyne, next to Bran and Meera and she watched Sansa and Willas and she hated them all. She loved them. She hated them. They were, are, are, Arya’s family and they had welcomed her into their home and life’s, she loved them. They were happy and safe, they were alive and right there, she hated them.

Myrcella gets a phone call in the middle of the night and she never moved faster in her life. She was on a plane flying. She was running through a hospital. She looked down at her ring and she clutched in hard in her other hand. She looked forward and she thanked the gods. She took a hand in her own and she cried and for the first time in so long she cried from happiness.


	147. Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequal/companion piece to chapter 139

There is a blue backpack hiding in the closet, its big and with plenty of space. It fits clothes and knickknacks and more stories than one person can tell. When the time comes Arya will fit her life into it. Again. Again and again Arya has fit her life into that backpack. You can see the wear and tear on it, the string that does not tighten as it used to, the strap that does not fasten as it should. But she will never buy a new one. There is blue backpack in the closet and when life gets to real Arya will fit her life into it and run away. When her chest becomes too tight and her life has too much order Arya will flee and run away. Like she has done most of her life. Always running, never knowing what towards.

She is seventeen and buys a backpack and a tent, a sleeping bag and she plans for a summer of travels. She plans for a summer of adventure. She packs only the few things she will need and she leaves everything she has ever known behind. She plans for coming home and settling down.

It turns out it’s not that simple.

She never comes home again. Because she can never find it again. Once she would have known where home where, how to get there but now everything is different. It seems like there is not one place she can call home anymore. Winterfell is where her family is. But it is not where her home lies. She can never stay in one place for very long it seems. Winterfell is the place she always returns too, but even there her wanderlust will awaken.  Her body will feel restless, her chest will tighten like she is being caged, trapped in a cage with nowhere to go.  Backed into a corner.

There is a blue backpack standing on the floor and it contains her home. No matter how many places she goes, how many people she meets, how long she stays. Her home is nowhere. Her home is the open road and the freedom of a blue backpack containing everything she owns.

There are places that almost feel like home.

The wall stretches far and wide and so does the far north behind it. The ground is clad with snow regardless of time of year, the air is fresh and clean. The roads are many and the choices are hers. The snow feels so familiar in her hands and for a minutes she thinks that this is a place where she could stay. The north is her home, it is where she was born and in it she will die. But the feeling does not stay. It goes away after she has walked paths, been atop of the mountains and looked down on the rivers. She leaves a brother behind, a brother she will always love and cherish, that she will always come back too. But she can’t stay, this is not where she belongs.

In King’s Landing she meets a man with blue eyes and hair as black as the night sky. He almost makes her stay. Almost makes her give up her freedom. But it’s never enough. King’s Landing and its narrow streets and tunnels below. Gendry’s heart beat close to her own. His whispers in her ear. It’s not enough. She wants to stay, but she can’t. Because this is not where she belongs, the air makes her cough and the people makes her want to run. Gendry calls her pretty and he spins her around, a dress flaring around her. But he belongs here, this is his home. She fits her life into a backpack and steps onto a boat and she throws the few dresses overboard, expect one. When she makes it to Winterfell she hangs it in a closet and locks it away.

Braavos with its canals and boats. Braavos with its many taverns and churches. Braavos becomes her home, for a short period of time. Aegon wears his hair long and blue, is as free as she is. Understands her longing for the open sea and the plains. Wants to see the doom of Valyria, drink wine in the summer isle and ride across the dothraki plains. Aegon longs for freedom and the open road. Searches for a place to call home. They are too alike. Far too alike. It scares her. It scares her away. They part in the night like thieves steeling one last thing before moving to a new hunting ground. They steal a piece of each other. Whenever she returns to Braavos she stands on the docks and she closes her eyes and she can almost picture him. She is not ready to find home, not yet, so she flees.

She ends up on her parent’s doorstep. Her father smells of safety and her mother’s arms is the only place that she really relax in. She sleeps in her old bed and looks out a window and wonders what her life has become. She helps Sansa move, watches her sister struggle to fit her life into so many boxes when hers can fit into a blue backpack. She hugs her sister goodbye at an airport and she envies the home her sister has to go to. She takes a deep breath and she runs.

She runs across the world. Her heart pounding and her lungs out of breath. Trying over and over again to find a feeling she has never known. Her head hurts and her feet are bruised and she keeps running.

Daenerys is kind and happy. Her embrace soft and safe. Her lips smiling and her cheeks blushing. She not proud of it. She’s wants to apologize over and over again. There is no goodbye, no expiation. The story ends abruptly and unfinished. Dany calls it their home. And she runs. She runs fast and without a destination. All that matters is running. She flees, finds another place to explore, new people around her and she cries herself to sleep. Dany deserved more, Dany deserved someone that could also have a home.

If Aegon stole a piece of her, if Gendry changed her and if Daenerys made her scared then Jaqen split her open, took everything and but it back in the wrong place. He rearranged her, molded her or tried to put he didn’t even put the pieces in the place where he wanted them. He put them out of order, messed her up, made her something else entirely.

Jaqen had no home, needed no home and at first she wanted to be like him. Wanted to stop craving a place where she could stop, a reason to stop running. And if she no longer wanted to find home then she would run further and better and she would no longer be scared. She could run without looking back, without wondering what it would be like to stop. Would no longer desire to find a home. Oh how she wanted that. But Jaqen wanted her to give more, to give more up. No home, no friends, no family. No desire for things, no longing, no regrets, no secrets.

She flees, running faster, heart beating harder, lungs not getting enough air. To want a home but not have one is better than being no one, not wanting anything. To hurt is better than to feel nothing.

She has no home but Sansa does, Sansa has a home and it is there she finds herself sitting. On a sofa in the middle of the nigh, drinking wine with her sister. And she knows, knows that she might not have a home but she has this. She has a sister and brothers and a family that loves her. She has a blue backpack that her life fits into and whenever her life gets too much for it to fit any more than she has somewhere to go.


	148. Arya/Jon

A heart beats in the darkness.

A single heartbeat. One that makes her want to fight. Fight for all that is good in the world, for him. He seems to be the only good thing left.

A pair of red eyes and a pair of yellow watch her. Waiting for the unavoidable moment.

His shape is made out by the moonlight streaming from one lonely window. His hands clasping hers even though he feel asleep long ago.

His hair still wet, his clothes stained red and his cheeks still clad with tearstains. He has never been more lovely.

For a single moment their hearts beats as one. Their breaths tangled in the air as she looks slightly up at his messy hair.

For a single moment their lives were tangled back together, entwined and useless to try and separate. For a moment there was hope and glory. There was the joy of victory and smell of fortune.

For a moment, there was a future. There was messy breaths and smiling faces. There was luck and happiness.

Until it crumbled.

Until there was hopelessness and only the glory of a fighting death. Not for all. For the rest the hope and joy remind. For them, it was the beginning of the end.

There are no happy endings, she supposes, and she had no happy middle. But at least there was a happy beginning. For then they were together.

She breaths out one final breath. Her hand relaxing and her face gone still. Her eyes flash white and then they see no more. A pair of yellow eyes glister and the man awakens.

The hand he holds has gone still and cold. Eyes filled with life has gone. He rests his head on her chest and whispers prayers.

Now she will wait. For a few moments or centuries. Her watch begins, for she will choose him. Across time and space. In every century, in every life. In a hundred worlds and hundred lifetimes, she will find him and she will choose him.


	149. Arya/Aegon

“I forgive you, even if you don’t”

They meet at the wrong place at the wrong time.

It might not be a battlefield, but it feels like one. Too many hidden agendas and secrets buried deep.

Who can you trust when you can’t trust your soulmate? Who can you depend on when you don’t trust?

The line of words across her thigh is not something she has spent time thinking about lately. Until he stands in front of her, her gun pointed at his heart.

It’s a cruel way to know.

Sansa’s words were blue, she knew the first words her soulmate would speak and then she would know. Bran’s were grey, in the middle of everything, not knowing who it was until you ’we known them for a while.

But the sentence across her thigh? The seven words? They were black. Spoken in the end. Not knowing until one of you were dying? The gods were cruel. That fact that she was the one pointing the gun at him? Crueler that anything.

She knows that there are no options. Once she speaks that’s it.  These are the last words they will ever speak to each other. One of them must die and from the things are looking it’s not going to be her. This wasn’t a fairytale, no magic solutions. Theirs had never been the story’s you tell your children. She wasn’t sure if she loved him, wasn’t sure if she felt anything for him. Sex does not equal love, that was a lesson she learned long ago.

They have been sleeping together for months and this was never how she pictured to end. She knew that there would be no happy ending, but in a world where she trust no one outside her family she distrusted him the least. And tonight, tonight he would die for his family’s sins, not his. The fragile alliance between the families broken before it really began. And so someone must pay the price.

For a moment, she considers the option. For a moment she pictures turning the gun on herself, because someone must die tonight. But that is not the way their story goes. This is not the time for self-sacrifice. She feels little guilt, little remorse, one day she might, but not today. Today’s she knows she is doing the only thing she can. The right thing.

“There’s nothing to forgive”. His eyes widen and he knows. Knows that this is where it ends. He once told that he saw a light in her, saw something in her eyes. He did not know it was a raging fire. Out of control, rising high and far. Unable to stop. Expanding and growing until there would be nothing more to feed of. One day the fire would turn to her, when there was nothing left to burn, it would consume her, envelope her and turn her to dust. But for now it’s still burning, growing and she can’t control it.

She pulls the trigger.


	150. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally beg to to having time to write, this is the last chapter on this drabble collection but fear not I will be starting up new drabble collections very soon so just keep an eye out. Prompts that have been left here will still remain on my writing list, and you will still be able to leave requests on this story and I will see them.   
> I will probably reserve my new collections for slighty longer stuff, but if u just want a drabble head on over to my writing tumblr ao3booknerdie (link in profile) and leave a prompt  
> I also juts want to say thank you to all my readers who comment and leave kudos, you make me wanna keep writing, thank you all so much for the love.
> 
> Okay here we go, chapter 150, enjoy

Arya

In the end death comes for all. There is nothing you can do to escape death in the end. No matter how much you try to escape it death comes for all. All that is certain in life is death.

Well death comes for almost all. There is one every hundred years or thousands years that death does not come for. Or death comes for them, but not the way death comes for everyone else.

Rickon

His life was not much of one. He ran and he hid for most of it. And he is tired of it all. He runs across a field and for a moment there is hope. But as the arrow hits his back he feels relief most of all. He is scared and tiered and angry, and relieved that it is over. A hand reaches down to him and he takes it and stands up. He looks at the owner of the hand and smiles a sad smile. He looks down on his body and around himself and sees the fighting and he smiles a tiered smile.

“It’s time I guess, surprised I even made it this far. Are they waiting for me?”

“Yes, they are all waiting for you.”

He takes her hand and he feels himself fade from this world.

Bran

He finished what he was supposed to do. They saved it, saved the world and most of the people in it. Nothing went the way it was supposed to, but the world was saved. He lies on a bed and looks out over a room covered in darkness. There is no one there with him and it happens so fast he almost misses it. But a second passes and something passes through him and then she stands before him. He looks her over and takes a deep breath.

“This is not how I pictured it.” She sits down beside him and holds his hand but does not speak, she only watches him and there is enough said in that.

“Does it hurt?” He feel silly for even asking, after everything it does not matter if it hurts or not, he’s not sure he can feel pain anymore anyhow.

“No, it does not hurt, it feels a bit like falling. Something you have already done.”

He smiles at her and relaxes as her hand closes around his and she is right, it does not hurt.

Sansa

She has lived a good life, well most of it was good in the end. There was years she wished for nothing but death but not anymore. She lived a good life after everything. Willas had been a good man, until he passed some years ago. Sansa does not die alone, she dies surrounded by children and grandchildren and by the good things in her life. She can feel it happen, one moment she is falling asleep and the next she is wide awake. She looks around her and can see her family crying and then she sees it. Standing in the corner and then walking over to her. Sansa reaches out and grasps her hand before she can reach her.

“You came for me”

“Always”

Sansa smiles and goes with her without hesitating.

Jon

He never left the wall. Couldn’t because then he would be forced to face it all. The wall and the men on it became the only thing he lived for. Because he could not face it, could not face the outside world. He lies in the room where he has spent most of his life. Sam sits beside him, like always, and Jon only knows it has happened because he can hear Sam’s breath catch and tears roll down his face. He feels someone sit down on his bed and he looks up.

She has not changed much since he last saw her, or she has but not enough. Not as much as she should have. She looks like sixteen when she should be sixty and his breath catches. Her hair is just as dark and her eyes just as grey. Her face a reminder of his. She smiles a sad smile and hangs her head.

“Little sister, your dead then? Have been since so many years.” He does not expect an answer and even less the answer he receives.

“No, I’m not dead, but you are and it is time for you to move on.”

“Will you come with me?” All he wants is to live with her, in any way he can, even if they are dead. She smiles a smile, but it is not a true smile, it’s not sad either, is angry and filled with pain.

“I can’t” His heart clenches with pain and the she takes his hand and everything fades.

Arya

Death came for her, but not the way it had come for father, mother or Robb. No dead did not come to take her with him. Death came to make her an offer. She fears death, fears the offer he has made her but she fears her own death even more. She is scared and so she accepts. She binds herself to a single purpose. Not to kill but to claim the dead. And take them where they are supposed to go. She does not know where that is, because she fears death more than anyone. So she will never know what comes after she only knows the in-between.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me do a any special promt or paring let me know and I will do my best


End file.
